El regreso
by satorichiva
Summary: Despues de vencer a la muerte Sakura y Shaoran pudieron al fin estar juntos, pero ahora una nueva amenaza esta en el horizonte, ¿podran proteger su vida y la de sus hijos o caeran ante aquel que amenza con destruirlo todo a su paso?
1. Prologo

Ninguno de los personajes de sakura card captors me pertenece, eso es obvio, solo los personajes que invento y la historia es de mi autoria, para poder entender esta historia a fondo es necesario leer "Mi vida despues de ti" aunque tambien se puede leer sin leerla antes, solo se quedaran con algunas dudas

Espero que la disfruten!

EL REGRESO

Prologo

¿Estoy soñando? ¿Esa estructura es…? ¡Es la torre de Tokio! ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo frente a la torre de Tokio? Ahora que miro a mi alrededor me doy cuenta de donde estoy; estoy parada en el borde de un edificio cercano a la torre de Tokio pero no estoy sola, Kerberos y Yue están a mi lado, ambos miran fijamente algo que yo no alcanzo a distinguir. A mi lado derecho, en otro edificio hay alguien con un báculo acompañado de dos criaturas que se parecen a Kerberos y a Yue y a mi lado izquierdo hay alguien más con una posición de pelea china que sostiene una espada ¿Quiénes son esas personas? ¿Qué hago aquí?...

Riiiing

-¿Ya es hora de levantarse? – pregunta una jovencita de cabellos castaños tratando de despertarse para ir a la escuela.

-Si no te apuras llegarás tarde, no olvides que hoy es tu primer día de clases – le contesta una especie de muñeco amarillo con alas volando enfrente de ella cargando el despertador.

-Ya voy Kero.

De seguro se preguntarán como es que un muñeco habla, bueno él no es realmente un muñeco y su nombre real no es Kero, su verdadero nombre es Kerberos y es el guardián del sol de las cartas Sakura, ¿qué que son las cartas Sakura? Bueno las cartas Sakura son cartas mágicas que fueron creadas por el poder de la estrella. Hace mucho tiempo vivía un poderoso mago llamado Reed Clow, era tan poderoso que creo una serie de cartas mágicas y dos guardianes para protegerlas pero cuando el murió las cartas quedaron selladas en su libro hasta que fueron liberadas, sin querer por una pequeña niña, y solo después de mucho trabajo lograron ser capturadas de nuevo pero tuvieron que renacer bajo el poder de un nuevo dueño, es decir, bajo el poder de la estrella, así fue como se convirtieron en cartas Sakura.

Hoy es mi primer día de clases, tengo 14 años y voy a iniciar mi segundo año de secundaria. Mis materias favoritas son música y deportes en la cual por cierto soy muy hábil. Realmente no me desagrada ninguna materia pero a veces las matemáticas son un fastidio ¡a veces son tan difíciles! Pero yo creo que mi gran cualidad es que soy muy optimista.

-¡Buenos días! – Gritaba mientras bajaba las escaleras pero se extraño de que nadie le contestara - ¿no hay nadie?

-¿No te acuerdas que hoy no hay nadie? – volando junto a ella.

-Es verdad – rascándose la cabeza – mi papá salió de viaje por su trabajo y mi hermano se quedo a dormir en casa de un amigo. Pero, ¿verdad que tú me acompañarás a desayunar?

-¡Por supuesto! – comenzando a ayudarla a preparar el desayuno.

Aunque hoy estoy sola, casi siempre desayuno con mi familia: mi papá, mi mamá, mi hermano y Kero. Mi papá tiene un trabajo muy interesante que a veces le obliga a salir fuera por algunos días, mi hermano es mayor que yo y siempre se la pasa molestándome, es más alto y por eso se aprovecha, pero algún día creceré tanto que lo aplastaré con mis zapatos ¡ya lo verá!. Y por último esta mi mamá, en este momento ella no se encuentra con nosotros, a decir verdad, mi papá dice que me parezco mucho a ella y eso a mí me alegraría mucho, ya que mi mamá fue tan hermosa que trabajo un tiempo como modelo, pero eso hace ya muchos años.

-¡Ya termine! – recogiendo todo y tomando sus patines y su mochila.

-¡Buena suerte en tu primer día! – despidiéndola en la puerta.

-¡Gracias!

A mí me encanta el camino que tomo para ir a la escuela, y más en esta época, ya que hay muchos árboles de cerezo y como es primavera están floreciendo, es un espectáculo muy hermoso; también paso por una enorme resbaladilla llamada el rey pingüino. Cada vez que paso por aquí no puedo evitar sentirme orgullosa de esto, pues todos estos árboles así como la resbaladilla del rey pingüino los mando construir mi papá para hacer feliz a mi mamá, poco después de que se casaron. Es verdad no le he dicho mi nombre, me llamo Nadeshiko… Li Nadeshiko.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

hola!

Hace mucho que empece a publicar esta historia, es de hecho la continuacion de otra de mis historias, llamada "mi vida despues de ti", despues de terminar esta historia, pense en una continuacion que es esta de El regreso, comence a pensar personajes y situaciones y comence a publicarla, creo que llegue hasta el sexto capitulo, cuando vi la poca respuesta que tenia mi fic, a lo mejor nadie lo leia o si lo leian y no dejaban comentarios, en fin, por falta de respuesta y falta de tiempo deje de escribir y publicar, siendo honestos ¿si nadie lo leia para que me tomaba la molestia? incluso llegue a borrar la historia, pero hace unos dias me encontre con mis apuntes de la historia, y aunque suene tonto me emocione leyendo mis propios apuntes, yo como lectora odio cuando un autor deja una historia inconclusa, y ahora yo estaba haciendo lo mismo!

Me encantaria que hubiera quien leyera esta historia y me dejara sus comentarios, pero aun si no hay nadie me he propuesto seguir esta historia, acabarla y publicarla, no porque reciba miles de comentarios si no por el orgullo de ver mi historia completada, asi que llevare esta historia hasta el dinal, que eso no les quepa duda

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	2. Capitulo 1: Una hermosa vida

EL REGRESO

CAPITULO 1: UNA HERMOSA VIDA

Sakura

Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que era una niña y era card captor, ahora soy una mujer mayor con una familia que adoro y un trabajo que me fascina. Soy muy feliz al lado de Shaoran y de nuestros hijos, mi hijo mayor Hien es una viva imagen de su padre, a excepción de sus ojos que son como los míos, es un joven muy responsable y quiere mucho a su hermana, a la cual se la pasa molestando ¿quién diría que heredaría la mala costumbre de mi hermano? Por otro lado, mi hija menor Nadeshiko se parece más a mí, es un poco despistada y dormilona pero también ha sacado un poco el carácter de su padre y al igual que su hermano tiene mis ojos. Actualmente nosotros vivimos en Hong Kong junto con mi querido Kero pero aunque Touya, Yukito, Tomoyo, Eriol y mis sobrinos vivan en Tomoeda no me siento sola, al contrario todos somos muy unidos y nos apoyamos en todo y aún después de tantos años conservamos la costumbre de visitarnos en ocasiones especiales como navidad y vacaciones alternándonos para viajar, un año aquí y un año en Japón. Mi querido papá falleció hace algunos años pero no me siento triste porque sé que esta en un hermoso lugar en el cielo junto con mi mamá cuidándonos y les digo un secreto: eso lo sé porque he podido ver sus espíritus sonriendo cuando nos reunimos todos.

Shaoran

Cada día que despierto con Sakura a mi lado me doy cuenta de lo afortunado que soy y de todo lo que tengo que agradecer a la vida: mi esposa, mis hijos, mi propia vida; al ver a mi esposa cuando despierto me doy cuenta de que no importa el problema que pueda llegar a surgir, sé que podré resolverlo porque Sakura y mis hijos están a mi lado y ellos son la principal motivación para seguir adelante y todo es gracias al milagro de Sakura, al milagro de nuestro amor. No puedo negar que hemos pasado por momentos difíciles, primero el estar muerto por tres años cambia la perspectiva que uno tiene del mundo y después adaptarnos a vivir de nuevo, luego cuando por fin estuvimos casados y empezamos a vivir juntos y no sé diga de Kerberos, fue todo un caso, empezar a vivir juntos y tratar de llevarnos bien, por lo menos llegamos a un acuerdo por Sakura, ninguno de los dos nos molestaríamos, yo no lo llamaría muñeco y él no me llamaría mocoso, no es mi mejor amigo pero sé que si llegará a necesitarlo él acudiría a mi lado para ayudarme a proteger a mi familia.

Kero

¡Ah que bien se siente ser reconocido! En esta casa tengo todo lo que quiero y no tengo que estar escondiéndome de nadie, a menos claro que Hien o Nadeshiko inviten a algunos de sus amigos pero como tengo mi propio cuarto no me preocupo de nada. Saben cuando Sakura se caso tuve miedo de que me dejará con el conejo de nieve para siempre como en su luna de miel pero afortunadamente no fue así y me trajo a vivir con ella aquí en Hong Kong. Al principio fue algo… difícil adaptarme a no dormir con ella en el mismo cuarto o a tocar antes de entrar al suyo, sobre todo por las noches, pero por Sakurita no importa, no puedo decir que me lleve de maravillas con Shaoran pero por lo menos llevamos la fiesta en paz. Tengo que aceptar (pero nunca frente a él por supuesto), que lo respeto mucho por haberse sacrificado por Sakura en esa pelea y por haber obtenido un poder mágico superior al de Clow al igual que Sakura.

Yukito

Ahora que todo ha estado en paz no ha habido necesidad de mostrarme como Yue, a menos claro que Sakura me lo pida. Para mí hace mucho tiempo deje de considerarme como dos personas, como dos entidades distintas viviendo en un mismo cuerpo, ahora soy uno solo en mente y corazón. Vivo muy feliz con Nakuru a mi lado y a pesar que no podemos tener hijos somos felices juntos, hemos visto crecer a crecer a los hijos de Touya, Tomoe, Eriol y Tomoyo como si fueran nuestros, al igual que los hijos de Sakura y Shaoran, realmente me gusta como es mi vida.

Nakuru

¡Soy tan feliz al lado de mi querido Yukito! Aunque ya no vivo en la misma casa que Eriol aún sigo siendo muy unida a él, solo a veces me siento un poco melancólica al pensar que soy una criatura mágica y por lo tanto no puedo tener hijos pero por Yukito no soy capaz de deprimirme de verdad, además ¡los hijos de Touya y Eriol son tan adorables! Que realmente no me importa que no sean mis hijos, pues los he visto crecer al igual que sus padres. Lo único que a veces me molesta es el trabajo de cocinar ¡Yukito come demasiado! Pero no lo cambiaría por nada. Saben ahora que lo pienso Yukito me tuvo mucha paciencia los primeros meses de nuestro matrimonio, estaba tan acostumbrada a que Eriol se encargara de casi todas las comidas que yo solo sabía preparar cosas sencillas y cuando tuve que hacer verdaderas comidas ¡me salían horribles! Pero Yukito se las comía todas sin decir una palabra ¡verdaderamente es un amor!

Tomoyo

Me siento tan afortunada de tener una vida tan divina, mi esposo Eriol es sencillamente adorable y cada día lo amo aún más, y que decir de mis hijos, con esa amabilidad y elegancia que heredaron de su padre, no importa que Sakura diga que también la heredaron de mí, yo pienso que se debe más a Eriol…ah Sakura, mi vieja amiga, a pesar de que ella viva en Hong Kong me alegro mucho de que sigamos siendo tan unidas como cuando niñas; realmente Hong Kong no esta tan lejos y sé que puedo verla en cualquier momento pero a veces es un poco complicado por los viajes que tengo que hacer para presentar mis nuevas colecciones, claro nadie dijo que ser una famosa diseñadora de ropa sería fácil, pero afortunadamente casi todo mi trabajo lo realizo en Tomoeda por lo que me puedo ocupar de mis hijos y de mi esposo sin ningún problema.

Eriol

A veces manejar una empresa es tan aburrido ¡no hay con quien divertirse! Es una lástima que Shaoran no viva tan cerca, él era mi juguete preferido, aunque obviamente ahora que ambos somos adultos ya no es tan fácil que caiga en mis bromas pero aún así es divertido estar con él pero que se le va a hacer, ahora solo me puedo divertir con pequeñas bromas a mis empleados, no tantas como quisiera, no deseo que terminen diciendo que soy un brujo o algo así… lo cual es verdad pero debe ser un secreto porque si mi esposa se llega a enterar… uh, siento escalofríos de solo pensarlo, ya que Tomoyo generalmente es muy dulce pero cuando se molesta me da miedo. Mi esposa y mis hijos son mi vida, mi hija mayor Selene, tan parecida a su madre, sino fuera por su cabello que es como el mío yo diría que es idéntica y que puedo decir de mis hijos Mattew y Kamui me complace que heredarán mi elegancia natural y afortunadamente no mi extraño sentido del humor, así no andan jugando bromas a diestra y siniestra y eso fue gracias a mi amada Tomoyo nunca me arrepentiré de haber unido mi vida a ella.

Spinel

A veces extraño a ese glotón de Kero, no es que no me guste vivir con Eriol pero no hay quien compita conmigo en los videojuegos, él único al que le gusta jugar es a Kamui pero solo jugamos en contadas ocasiones, ya que tenemos gustos muy diferentes. Ah ciertamente después de tanto tiempo de paz, creo que Kero tiene razón al decir que ya no tengo mucha resistencia, años de lectura y videojuegos han mermado mi resistencia, aunque me queda el consuelo de que soy más hábil, más listo y más guapo que él.

Touya

Aunque han pasado muchos años aún me duele un poco que Sakura viva en Hong Kong, pero no puedo quejarme porque sé que ese mocoso es la felicidad de mi hermana y también esta que cumplió su promesa de no alejarla realmente de mí, pues pase lo que pase Sakura esta ahí para apoyarme y yo a ella. Pero no pienso ceder tan fácilmente con mi pequeña Maho, la he cuidado desde que era niña para que ningún patán se le acerque y lo voy a seguir haciendo a pesar de sus protestas y para eso cuento con la ayuda de mis hijos mayores Cody y Cory, ya que ellos al igual que yo protegen a su hermana de cualquiera que quiera acercársele. Pero todo esto no sería posible sin mi hermosa Tomoe, quien me ha tenido una infinita paciencia a pesar de que yo no sepa expresarle muy bien lo que siento; gracias a Dios también cuento con Yuki, mi mejor amigo, sin él dudo mucho que hubiera logrado declarármele a Tomoe, claro Nakuru fastidia un poco pero yo sé que puedo contar con ellos también.

Tomoe

Aunque me sorprendió mucho enterarme de sus "habilidades especiales" (los poderes espirituales de mi esposo y la magia de Sakura y sus amigos) me sentí muy feliz al ver que me tenían la confianza de contarme su secreto, ya que sentí que al fin dejaba de ser una extraña en su grupo y formaba parte de él. Al haber crecido en un orfanato conocí la soledad y el sentimiento de saber que no hay nadie que se preocupe por mí pero desde que me case jamás me he vuelto a sentir así, ahora tengo una familia a la que amo y que siempre esta conmigo.

Hong Kong, secundaria Ming

-¡Buenos días!

-Buenos días Nadeshiko.

-Hola Mildred, ¿qué tal tus vacaciones?

-Muy bien fuimos a Inglaterra a visitar a mis abuelos ¿y las tuyas?

-Geniales, estuvimos de visita en Tomoeda.

No les he dicho mucho sobre mí, yo vivo junto con mi familia en Hong Kong, mi papá se llama Shaoran Li, es líder de nuestro clan y presidente de las empresas Li, es buen cocinero, fuerte, valiente y muy amable, por supuesto que yo lo quiero mucho; mi mamá se llama Sakura Li, como dije hace tiempo fue modelo de la famosa diseñadora Tomoyo Hiraguizawa, quien por cierto es mi tía, pero en realidad mi mamá es chef y trabaja en su propio restaurante de lujo, yo la admiro mucho porque además de encargarse del restaurante, se encarga de nosotros y sabe hacer casi cualquier cosa que le pida, mi hermano mayor se llama Hien, solo me lleva 3 años pero a veces se porta como si fuera un adulto pero cuando mis papás no están se la pasa molestándome, por ser el hijo mayor y por ser varón mi hermano es el futuro heredero del clan Li, es un cargo muy importante y yo estoy feliz por él, porque a pesar de que él es el heredero mis papás nunca nos han tratado diferente, ambos hemos recibido la misma educación tanto escolar, mental, espiritual, física y mágicamente. ¡Ah, es verdad! No les he dicho, toda mi familia posee magia, mi papá y mi mamá son de las personas más fuertes del mundo, hablando mágicamente por supuesto, por eso Hien y yo poseemos magia, que hemos ido desarrollando bajo la supervisón de nuestros padres. La chica a la que salude es Mildred Shilfield, es una de mis primas y mi mejor amiga, es hija de mi tía Futtie y mi tío Max, también tiene 14 años y hemos estado juntas desde que éramos niñas.

Tomoeda, residencia Tsukishiro

-Bueno espero que te llenes, porque esto es lo último que queda en la olla – decía una mujer de cabello rojo largo mientras le dejaba un plato sobre la mesa a un hombre de cabello gris con lentes.

-Muchas gracias, querida Nakuru – comenzando a comer.

-Sigo sin entender como es que puedes comer tanto y no engordar –comento mientras se sentaba frente a él recargando sus codos en la mesa y apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos.

-No lo sé, tal vez tengo suerte.

-¿Suerte? – Suspirando – ojalá yo tuviera algo de ella – volteando su cabeza para mirar detrás de ella – mira lo que tengo que cocinar y lavar y ni siquiera puedo comer tanto.

-Oye – dejando de comer y mirándola fijamente – lamento mucho que tengas que trabajar tanto por mi culpa, a partir de mañana yo mismo me haré mi comida.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Levantándose y sentándose en sus piernas – ya sabes que no debes hacerme caso, a mi me encanta cuidar de ti.

-¿No te molesta? – preguntó Yukito preocupado.

-No, te amo demasiado para que me moleste, además… recuerdo cuando yo cocina horrible y tú te lo comías todo sin decir una palabra, además no es realmente tanto trabajo contando que nosotros comemos en el restaurante.

-Ja, ja, es verdad, pero tú te esforzabas mucho en mejorar así que no podía quejarme, te amo Nakuru.

-Y yo a ti Yuki – dándole un beso.

Tomoeda, residencia Kinomoto

-Buenos días – decía una joven de 16 años con cabello largo negro, al tiempo que bajaba por las escaleras de su casa.

-Buenos días hija – le contestó una mujer ya de mediana edad pero aún muy bonita.

-¡Buenos días! – saludaban dos jóvenes exactamente iguales que tomaban su lugar en la mesa.

-Buenos días, Cody, Cory espero que no se les olvide que deben recoger a su hermana de su práctica de arquería – les recordó un hombre de mediana edad que estaba sentado a la mesa leyendo el periódico.

-Touya… - comenzaba la mujer.

-¡No quiero que vayan a recogerme no soy una niña! ¡Puedo cuidarme sola!

-Maho, ya sabes que no me gusta que andes por ahí paseando sola por eso le pido a tus hermanos que vayan por ti.

-Pero también Cory y Cody tienen cosas que hacer no solo cuidar a su hermana – le recordaba su mujer.

-Ya lo sé Tomoe pero aún así quiero que cuiden a su hermana.

-No te preocupes mamá – comenzó Cody – a nosotros no nos molesta.

-Además somos muy buenos en eso de cuidar a Maho – complemento su hermano.

-¡Mamá! – decía Maho mientras veía a su madre pidiendo ayuda para no tener que ser recogida por sus hermanos.

-Después hablaremos de eso, ahora deben de ir a la escuela o se les hará tarde.

-Adiós – se despidieron los tres al salir para la preparatoria, en la cual, por cierto iban los tres.

-Adiós – los despedía para después volverse hacia su esposo – Touya no puedes encerrar a tu hija en una jaula de cristal, tiene que crecer.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero perder a mi niña.

-No lo harás – abrazándolo – no perderás a nadie, pero debes dejar que viva su vida sin estar a la sombra de sus hermanos.

-Lo pensaré – al tiempo que la besaba.

Tomoeda, mansión Hiraguizawa

-Es una lástima tener que volver a la escuela – comentaba un joven de cabello azul oscuro, de no más de 13 años.

-No te quejes, tú todavía estás en los niveles fáciles – lo regañaba un joven muy parecido a él solo un poco más mayor.

-Tú tampoco te quejes, lo que pasa es que a ninguno de los dos les gusta levantarse temprano – terminaba una hermosa joven mayor que ambos.

-Ya dejen de pelear y terminen su desayuno o se les hará tarde – decía una mujer madura con su cabello largo recogido en una trenza.

-Háganle caso a su madre, además no se porque se quejan a mí me gustaba mucho la escuela, era un lugar muy divertido – sonriendo de una manera misteriosa.

-Tú lo dices porque de seguro te la pasabas haciendo bromas a la gente –aseguro el más joven.

-Kamui no lo digas en ese tono, no hacía nada malo.

-¿Estas seguro papá? – cuestiono el segundo chico.

-Claro que estoy seguro Mattew.

-¿Es eso cierto mamá? – quiso saber la joven.

-Verás Selene es una pregunta difícil de contestar, algunas bromas eran muy divertidas pero otras no eran tan inocentes.

-Vamos Tomoyo no exageres, pero mejor no me hagan caso, no quiero darles ideas para que anden haciendo bromas como la de la semana pasada de inundar la escuela.

-¡Que hicieron qué!

-¡No es nada mamá! – Comenzaba a explicar Kamui rápidamente – fue una broma pequeña y muy inocente, no paso nada.

-Así es – continuo Mattew – no se compara a las bromas de torpeza y mala suerte que mi papá les jugo a sus ejecutivos la semana pasada.

-¡Eriol Hiraguizawa!

-¡Cálmate Tomoyo! – Trato de explicar Eriol – no fue nada serio.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo Eriol? Ya habíamos quedado que nada de bromas con magia.

-Ja, ja mi papá comenzó acusando a Kamui y a Mattew y termino siendo él el regañado – levantándose – pero aunque es muy divertido verlos, tenemos que irnos – saliendo del comedor mientras su madre aún no terminaba de reclamarle a su esposo.

-¡Adiós! – fue lo único que alcanzaron a decir sus hijos antes de salir corriendo por el temor de que su madre recordará lo que ellos habían hecho y comenzara a regañarlos también.

Hong Kong, mansión Li

-Todo esta listo, señora Li – decía una sirvienta mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias, ya puedes irte – le contesto una señora de cabello castaño.

-¡Tía Sakura! – gritaban algunos jóvenes mientras se dirigían a ella.

-¡Hola chicos! – los saludaba, al tiempo que recibía a sus sobrinos; por un lado Sora, Mamoru y Hatori (de 22, 20 y 18 años respectivamente, hijos de Feimei y Ryo, los 3 de cabello castaño claro y con personalidades muy relajadas y divertidas), Marcus (de 21 años, hijo de Futtie y Max, un joven muy responsable) y por último Umi, Hikari y Megumi (de 21, 19 y 18 años respectivamente, hijas de Fanrei y Coyi y las tres igual de escandalosas que su mamá) - ¿y sus papás?

-Ahora vienen – respondió Mamoru – están esperando a los demás.

-¿Tú hiciste toda la comida Sakura? – pregunto Futtie que iba llegando con su esposo Max, acompañada de Fanrei, Coyi, Feimei y Ryo, a la vez que miraba las mesas puestas en el jardín llenas de diversos platillos tanto chinos como japoneses además de algunos postres.

-Si pero no fue nada.

-Si tú lo dices.

-¿Y Shiefa, Akira y sus hijos? – refiriéndose a Takuya (su hijo mayor de 22 años, un joven algo serio), Zenki (su segundo hijo de 20 años que es muy extrovertido) y Shiro (de 19 años, con una personalidad muy graciosa).

-Llegaran un poco tarde, no te preocupes – le respondió Feimei - ¿y mi hermanito?

-Se esta cambiando, y ahora que lo dices, ¿puedo pedirte un favor Hatori? ¿Puedes avisarle a Hien que venga? Estaba en la biblioteca.

-Claro tía.

-Oye tía ¿podemos ayudarte en algo? – pregunto Mildred que venía llegando junto con Nadeshiko.

-No, ya todo esta listo.

-Veo que has organizado una gran fiesta Sakura.

-¡Leran! – Yendo a abrazarla – no pensé que llegarás a tiempo, ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje? ¿Vino Meiling con su familia?

-No, ello se quedaron en Mongolia en una excavación, ya que quieren aprovechar que sus hijos están de vacaciones.

-¿De vacaciones? ¡Pero si la escuela ya empezó! – intervino Futtie.

-Apuesto que olvidaron las fechas de inscripción – se aventuro Max.

-Hola madre – saludo Shaoran que iba llegando - ¿quién olvido las inscripciones?

-Es que los hijos de Meiling están con sus padres en una excavación y ellos aseguran que aún están de vacaciones – explico Feimei.

-Por eso decimos que de seguro olvido las inscripciones – termino Ryo.

-Es lo más seguro, ya que no se vio muy bien cuando le dije que ya todo mis nietos habían regresado a la escuela.

-Meiling se ha vuelto muy distraída, yo misma le mande las fechas el mes pasado.

-¿Van a volver a Hong Kong?

-Por lo que entendía había una posbilidad

-Es una lástima que Wei hay fallecido, él le habría recordado todo lo que necesitaba para las inscripciones – comento Shaoran con algo de tristeza.

-No te pongas triste Shao, sabes que Wei murió muy tranquilo y en paz.

-No me digas Shao, Futtie.

-Esta bien, esta bien, vamos a comer – con lo que todo a excepción de Sakura y Shaoran se dirigieron a las mesas para comenzar a comer, halagando a Sakura por lo deliciosa que se veía la comida.

-Eres maravillosa – le decía al oído mientras la abrazaba y la recargaba en su pecho.

-No es nada… me alegro tanto de estar aquí – viendo a su alrededor, como sus propios hijos convivían con sus primos charlando y riendo, a sus cuñados y a su suegra divirtiéndose, todos felices y en paz.

-Te amo Sakura.

-Y yo a ti Shaoran – besándolo.

Biografías

Hien Li

Edad: 17 años

Cumpleaños: 16 de mayo

Comida favorita: hot cakes

Comida no favorita: la comida muy dulce

Color favorito: verde

Flor favorita: flor de cerezo

Le gusta: practicar con su espada

No le gusta: que alguien moleste a su hermana

Puntos débiles: es sobre protector

Puntos fuertes: es muy decidido

Hien es el hijo mayor de Sakura y Shaoran, es muy parecido a su padre cuando joven, es alto, delgado y de complexión atlética, tiene el cabello castaño oscuro pero tiene los ojos verdes como su madre. En cuanto a su personalidad es maduro, responsable y a veces algo serio con los demás pero cuando esta con su familia y con sus amigos se vuelve más abierto; es mayor por tres años que Nadeshiko así que siempre ha cuidado a su hermana, pues la quiere mucho y aunque se la pasa molestándola tiene una muy buena relación con ella, por eso en ocasiones se porta muy sobre protector con ella. Es un experto en el uso de la espada, también es muy bueno es las artes marciales y le fascinan las historias sobre civilizaciones antiguas.

Nadeshiko Li

Edad: 14 años

Cumpleaños: 3 de junio

Comida favorita: chocolate

Comida no favorita: comida picante

Color favorito: rosa

Flor favorita: flor de cerezo

Le gusta: pasear con Mildred

No le gusta: que Hien la sobreproteja demasiado

Puntos débiles: es muy dormilona

Puntos fuertes: es muy optimista

Nadeshiko es la segunda hija de Sakura y Shaoran, es muy parecida a Sakura cuando joven, no muy alta pero tampoco muy baja, delgada y de complexión delicada a pesar de que es muy fuerte, resultado de practicar artes marciales junto a su hermano y sus primos, su cabello es castaño oscuro y al igual que su hermano con sus ojos verdes. Su personalidad es muy optimista y puede llegar a ser despistada en ocasiones pero no tanto como su madre cuando niña, tiene problemas para levantarse temprano cuando va a la escuela pero cuando las cosas son importantes o serias, puede cambiar su carácter y portarse muy madura. Ha sido amiga de Mildred desde que eran niñas y es su mejor amiga, es ella quien la anima cuando Nadeshiko duda de sí misma o cuando siente que nunca podrá ser tan buena como su mamá, a la cual admira profundamente. Fue ella quien la convenció de entrar al equipo de animadoras en el cual ahora es capitana.

Selene Hiraguizawa

Edad: 17 años

Cumpleaños: 9 de septiembre

Comida favorita: té

Comida no favorita: piña

Color favorito: azul

Flor favorita: margaritas

Le gusta: ayudar a Maho a librarse de sus hermanos

No le gusta: té frío

Puntos débiles: a veces es muy reservada con sus emociones

Puntos fuertes: es muy perceptiva

Selene es la mayor de los tres hijos de Eriol y Tomoyo, es casi idéntica a Tomoyo, delgada, de mediana estatura, los ojos azules y el cabello largo hasta media espalda pero de un color azul oscuro como el de Eriol. Su personalidad es muy tranquila, madura, y a veces muy reservada con sus sentimientos, al igual que su padre le gusta ser misteriosa y tiene el don de la observación, es muy buena haciendo postres y cualquier tarea del hogar además de poseer una elegancia natural para hacer de anfitriona. A ella le parece graciosa la forma en que Cory y Cody cuidan a su hermana por eso cada vez que puede ayuda a Maho a escaparse de la vigilancia de sus hermanos solo para ver como se molestan. Tiene una buena relación con sus hermanos solo que a veces le molesta que ellos sean tan desordenados. Su especialidad mágica es dominar el agua además de saber hechizos que aprendió de Eriol.

Mattew Hiraguizawa

Edad: 15 años

Cumpleaños: 10 de diciembre

Comida favorita: durazno

Comida no favorita: limón

Color favorito: morado

Flor favorita: ninguna en especial

Le gusta: el fútbol

No le gusta: los regaños

Puntos débiles: a veces se deja influenciar

Puntos fuertes: es muy listo

Mattew es el segundo hijo de Tomoyo y Eriol, no es muy alto, delgado y de buena complexión, tiene el cabello largo a la altura de los hombros pero siempre lo trae sujeto en una cola de caballo su cabello es de color azul oscuro y tiene los ojos azules. Su personalidad es muy cambiante a veces puede ser tan decidido que nadie lo hace cambiar de opinión (a excepción de su madre) y otras se deja convencer fácilmente por los demás, tiene excelentes calificaciones ya que tiene una gran facilidad para recordar las cosas, a veces le gusta hacer bromas junto con su hermano pero sabe cuando es el límite. Se lleva muy bien con sus dos hermanos pero prefiere a Kamui para jugar y a Selene para estudiar, su especialidad mágica es dominar el fuego además de que sabe muchos hechizos, gracias a que ha leído muchos de los libros de la biblioteca de su padre.

Kamui Hiraguizawa

Edad: 13 años

Cumpleaños: 8 de octubre

Comida favorita: curry

Comida no favorita: té negro

Color favorito: blanco

Flor favorita: ninguna en especial

Le gusta: jugar videojuegos

No le gusta: los regaños

Puntos débiles: es muy desordenado

Puntos fuertes: es muy rápido

Kamui es el hijo menor de Tomoyo y Eriol por eso a veces es muy consentido por sus padres y familiares, es un poco bajo pero eso no le importa, es delgado y de cuerpo atlético gracias a que practica con su hermano fútbol a pesar de no estar en el equipo de su escuela. Su personalidad es muy divertida y relajada, tiende a distraerse fácilmente por eso sus calificaciones no son tan buenas pero cuando se lo propone puede poner todo su empeño y aprender las cosas rápidamente, es muy desordenado y por eso siempre lo regañan, le gusta jugar bromas a la gente pero no es del tipo que hace bromas peligrosas solamente le gusta hacer reír a los demás. Le gusta estar con Selene cuando cocina ya que siempre le da algo de lo que hace. Su especialidad mágica es dominar el viento pero realmente no conoce otros hechizos que no tengan que ver con su elemento.

Cody Kinomoto

Edad: 18 años

Cumpleaños: 25 de febrero

Comida favorita: hamburguesas

Comida no favorita: brochetas

Color favorito: negro

Flor favorita: jazmín

Le gusta: molestar a su hermana

No le gusta: que alguien intente salir con Maho

Puntos débiles: a veces se deja llevar por su hermano

Puntos fuertes: sabe trabajar en equipo con su hermano

Cody es el hijo mayor (por 30 segundos) de Touya y Tomoe pero generalmente no alardea de eso, ya que se lleva muy bien con su hermano, es alto, delgado y de cabello negro pero con los ojos azules. Su personalidad aparenta ser seria pero le encanta molestar a su hermana y divertirse con los demás, junto con su hermano es el mejor del equipo de karate de su escuela, gracias a los entrenamientos de su padre y de su tío Shaoran, por encargo de su papá comenzó a cuidar a su hermana pequeña de cualquier niño que se le quisiera cercar pero era muy malo en eso hasta que paso un accidente que le cambio su perspectiva desde entonces no descuida a su hermana ni sol ni a sombra porque teme que ese accidente vuelve a repetirse, le gusta molestarla pero en realidad la quiere mucho. Él no tiene poderes mágicos pero sí espirituales, junto con su hermano se especializan en encontrar objetos perdidos además de poder ver espíritus y ayudarlos de vez en cuando.

Cory Kinomoto

Edad: 18 años

Cumpleaños: 25 de febrero

Comida favorita: brochetas

Comida no favorita: hamburguesas

Color favorito: negro

Flor favorita: jazmín

Le gusta: molestar a su hermana

No le gusta: que alguien intente salir con Maho

Puntos débiles: a veces depende mucho de Cody

Puntos fuertes: sabe trabajar en equipo con su hermano

Cory es el hijo de "en medio" de Touya y Tomoe pero generalmente no hace caso de eso, pues para él, su hermano y él son iguales; es idéntico a su hermano, es alto, delgado y de cabello negro pero con los ojos azules. Su personalidad aparenta ser seria pero le encanta molestar a su hermana, divertirse con los demás y es más bromista que su hermano, también es un poco más irresponsable que él por eso depende de su hermano para que les recuerde las cosas que tiene que entregar en la escuela, junto con Cody es el mejor del equipo de karate de su escuela, gracias a los entrenamientos de su padre y de su tío Shaoran, por encargo de su papá comenzó a cuidar a su hermana pequeña de cualquier niño que se le quisiera cercar pero era muy malo en eso hasta que paso un accidente que le cambio su perspectiva desde entonces no descuida a su hermana ni sol ni a sombra porque teme que ese accidente vuelve a repetirse, en especial porque él siente que fue su culpa, le gusta molestarla pero en realidad la quiere mucho. Él no tiene poderes mágicos pero sí espirituales, junto con su hermano se especializan en encontrar objetos perdidos además de poder ver espíritus y ayudarlos.

Maho Kinomoto

Edad: 16 años

Cumpleaños: 3 de julio

Comida favorita: curry

Comida no favorita:

Color favorito: azul

Flor favorita: azucenas

Le gusta: la natación

No le gusta: que sus hermanos asusten a sus compañeros

Puntos débiles: depende de Selene para que la ayude a escapar de sus hermanos

Puntos fuertes: guiar a los espíritus al otro mundo

Maho es la más pequeña de la familia Kinomoto, y por ser mujer Touya y sus hermanos la cuidan demasiado, es de mediana estatura, delgada, de cabello largo de color negro y de ojos azules. Es muy tranquila pero explota con facilidad cuando esta con sus hermanos, generalmente es amable pero cuando se enoja puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa, ella esta en el equipo de natación de la escuela desde que era pequeña pero con cada chico que se ha atrevido a fijarse en ella ha sido asustado por sus hermanos y ahora son pocos los que se atreven a acercársele. Solo que a veces se pregunta porque no recuerda que fue lo que hizo que sus hermanos se volvieron tan buenos en cuidarla cuando en un principio eran muy malos en eso. Después de un tiempo Selene comenzó a ayudarla para escapar de sus hermanos para que pudiera salir en paz con sus amigas. Al igual que sus hermanos tiene poderes espirituales que desarrollo gracias a la ayuda de Kaho una amiga de sus padres, su especialidad es la de guiar a los espíritus al otro mundo.

Tomoe Kinomoto

Edad: 45 años

Cumpleaños: 25 de noviembre

Comida favorita: cualquiera

Comida no favorita: no le desagrada ninguna

Color favorito: azul cielo

Flor favorita: flor de durazno

Le gusta: cocinar

No le gusta: que su esposo y sus hijos cuiden tanto a Maho

Puntos débiles: a veces deja que se aprovechen de ella

Puntos fuertes: convencer a Touya

Tomoe es la esposa de Touya, sus padres murieron cuando era muy pequeña y por lo mismo casi no tiene recuerdos de ellos, al no tener más familia fue a dar a un orfanato donde siempre estaba sola pues no se llevaba bien con los demás y cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad se fue a vivir sola. Conoció a Touya cuando fue al restaurante a pedir trabajo de cocinera, pues era algo que le encantaba hacer, después de un tiempo comenzaron a salir juntos y aunque Touya no supiera expresar muy bien sus sentimientos se enamoro de él. Antes de casarse se entero de los "poderes especiales" de Touya y los demás pero no le importo en lo más mínimo y así terminó casándose con él, después de tantos años, ama cada día más a su esposo y a sus hijos, sobre todo a su pequeña Maho, a quien trata de cuidar de los excesivos cuidados de su padre y hermanos.


	3. Capitulo 2: Señales

EL REGRESO

CAPITULO 2: SEÑALES

¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy? Estoy parada en lo que parece en un campo de flores, son muy hermosas pero jamás las había visto, tal pareciera que cada una de ellas brilla. Viendo a mi alrededor me doy cuenta de que no hay nadie… esperen… creo que si hay alguien… creo que es una mujer… y detrás de ella vienen tres hombres, no alcanzo a distinguir la cara de ninguno de los cuatro pero todos parecen que se conocen y que se llevan bien, como si fueran los mejores amigos. Pero algo no esta bien, no se porque pero uno de ellos comienza rodearse de oscuridad… los otros tres no se dan cuenta, ¡por favor volteen! ¡Cuidado! ¡Atrás de ustedes!...

-¿Sakura te encuentras bien? – preguntaba un apuesto hombre castaño.

-Shaoran… si estoy bien – comenzando a levantarse - ¿qué paso?

-Comenzaste a moverte mucho y me despertaste, ¿soñaste algo?

-Creo que sí pero no puedo recordarlo, aunque siento que es importante.

-Si no lo recuerdas no hay nada que hacer, mejor volvamos a dormir ¿quieres?

-Está bien – contesto Sakura no muy convencida.

Hong Kong, mansión Li

-¡Buenos días!

-Buenos días mi pequeña Nadeshiko – contesto su padre al tiempo que la abrazaba.

-Buenos días hija – respondió su madre mientras servía el desayuno.

-Buenos días "hermanita", ¿y ese milagro que no se te hizo tarde?

-No tienes porque decirlo en ese tono Hien, ni que me pasará a diario – esta era una típica mañana en la mansión Li, donde Sakura y Shaoran vivían con sus hijos y Kero (además de los criados y los guardias obviamente). Como siempre Nadeshiko terminaba cayendo en las provocaciones de su hermano, y es que siendo realistas no era muy difícil de lograr, bastaba casi cualquier cosa para lograrlo, y entre los temas favoritos de Hien estaba que su hermana era algo dormilona y muchas mañanas se le hacía tarde para la escuela, Shaoran y Sakura habían tratado de detener estas pequeñas peleas pero después de tantos años haciéndolo ya se habían dado por vencidos, era obvio que esa era una de las formas de comunicación entre los dos hermanos, tal vez no muy amable pero suya al fin.

-Si claro, por cierto te llego esto papá – entregándole un sobre.

-A ver – sacando una carta y leyéndola – "Estimables Shaoran Li y Sakura Li, por este medio les informamos que el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, solicita su presencia en una junta obligatoria que se llevara a cabo el día de hoy a las 4:00 p.m., se les ruega que no falten.

- Que raro que la carta no diga cuál es el asunto a tratar.

- Además nos avisan con muy poco tiempo de anticipación, tal vez algo este mal.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso papá?

- Verás Nadeshiko, cuando fui líder del Concilio tenía que seguir todo un protocolo para convocar una reunión y éste solo se interrumpía cuando había que informar de algo muy importante.

- ¡Buenos días! – gritó Kero, que recién se acaba de despertar y bajaba para desayunar, encontrándose con un clima con algo de tensión en lugar del agradable bullicio de todas las mañana - ¿pasa algo Sakura?

- Aún no lo sabemos Kero, solo recibimos una carta del Concilio.

Decididos a no dejarse llevar por una preocupación que no los llevaría a nada bueno, todos procuraron olvidarse un rato de esa reunión y seguir con sus actividades normales; Kero se quedo jugando videojuegos, Nadeshiko y Hien se fueron a la escuela, Sakura se fue a tender su restaurante y Shaoran a su empresa.

Tomoeda, mansión Hiraguizawa

- Aquí esta su desayuno señor – decía una sirvienta al dejarle su plato a Eriol – y le dejaron este sobre esta mañana pero no pude ver quien fue.

- Gracias – mirando con interés el sobre, ya que sospechaba quien era el que se lo habían enviado – pues veamos que dice.

Tomoyo quien estaba sentada a la derecha de Eriol, en la mesa que ocupaban él y sus hijos para comer regularmente, se preocupo al ver que el semblante tranquilo de Eriol, se transformaba en un semblante de seriedad, algo que no ocurría muy a menudo, pues de verdad tenía que ser algo importante para hacerle abandonar su misteriosa sonrisa.

- ¿Sucede algo Eriol?

- Sí, el Concilio me cita a una junta obligatoria, hoy por la tarde.

- ¿Significa que iremos a Hong Kong? – preguntó Selene.

- Ya quiero ver la cara que pone Hien, cuando al verme tan pronto – dijo Mattew.

- ¡Genial! No tengo que ir a la escuela hoy – se alegro Kamui.

-No tan rápido, en esta carta solo me citan a mí así que no voy a llevar a ninguno de ustedes, además solo será un viaje rápido, estaré de vuelta esta misma noche para cenar.

- Si ves a Sakura y Shaoran, salúdalos de mi parte.

- Claro Tomoyo, no te preocupes.

Santuario del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, 3:50 p.m.

- ¿Aún te impresiona este lugar Sakura?

- Un poco, ya no tanto como la primera vez que lo vi, pero debes de admitir que este lugar impresiona sin importar cuantas veces hayamos estado aquí.

- Supongo que tienes razón – comento una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¡Eriol! – Yendo Sakura a abrazarlo después de voltear y reconocerlo como dueño de la misteriosa voz - ¿a ti también te llamaron?

- Así es, estar en Japón no me salva de que me convoquen de vez en cuando, ¿no sabes de que se trata todo esto Shaoran?

- No pero imagino que es algo importante, para que hayan roto el protocolo de esa manera.

- "Su atención por favor, se le solicita a todos los asistentes pasar a sus lugares para comenzar la reunión, repito, se les solita pasar a sus lugares para comenzar la reunión" – recitaba una voz por los altavoces distribuidos por todo el Concilio.

Una vez que todos los asistentes hubieran tomado sus lugares (señalados por representaciones de insignias mágicos o símbolos de los distintos clanes), entraron los miembros del Concilio, los cuales seguían siendo los mismos que en aquella ocasión, hace ya mucho tiempo dieran su bendición en la boda de Sakura y Shaoran.

- Sé que a muchos de ustedes, les parece raro que los citemos así de improvisto, sin seguir el protocolo y por ellos están preocupados – comenzó la jefa de Concilio Rumiko Yen – y lamento decir que no puedo aliviar esa preocupación, porque tenemos motivos para estarlo.

- Los últimos días – continuó Hen Fa – hemos recibido advertencias de distintas criaturas mágicas: hadas, duendes y fantasmas, entre otras, de que un gran peligro ha despertado y se cierne sobre nosotros.

- Ninguna criatura nos ha podido dar su nombre o procedencia pero al estar más conectados a las naturaleza que nosotros, ellos han podido sentir un peligro que nosotros no hemos siquiera imaginado – explico Naomi Lao.

- Es por eso que les pedimos que avisen a sus familias para que estén alertas – comento Hiro Chang.

- Y también los hemos convocado para pedir voluntarios, esta amenaza es un misterios, y eso solo aumenta su peligrosidad, por eso este Concilio ha decidido organizar un grupo de hechiceros que vaya al fin del mundo para preguntarle al oráculo la identidad de este ser, no podemos obligar a nadie a ir pero les pedimos que consideren que sí no hacemos algo ahora tal vez después sea demasiado tarde – terminó Takuya Tao.

- Sakura… - comenzó Shaoran, al tiempo que interrogaba a su esposa con la mirada, para después ponerse de pie, mientras se alzaban murmullos en toda la sala – yo Shaoran Li me ofrezco para esta misión.

Y así uno a uno, otros hechiceros fueron siguiendo el ejemplo de Shaoran hasta reunir la cantidad de 10 personas, sin contar claro a Ken Ueda, el único miembro del Concilio que iría en la misión y que sería la persona que los guiara, ya que por motivos personales Aome Cheng, otro miembro del Concilio que podría haberlos acompañado no podría hacerlo.

Después de esto, casi todos los asistentes se retiraron, a excepción del Concilio y los participantes de la misión, los cuales se quedaron para recibir instrucciones e información de lo que habría que hacer para partir; cuando se irían y cuanto dudaría el viaje, dándoles indicaciones de que fueran a casa a avisar a sus dinastías. Una vez que Shaoran les hubiera contado todo a Sakura y Eriol, éste se despidió de él deseándole suerte y prometiéndole que se mantendría alerta a cualquier cosa.

Mansión Li, 7:00 p.m.

- ¿Y cuándo te irás papá?

- Partiremos dentro de tres días y mientras no este quiero pedirte que cuides a tu mamá y a tu hermana ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro papá.

- Shaoran no tienes porque decir eso, Hien siempre nos has cuidado al igual que tú, además en todo caso soy yo la que debe cuidar de ellos y no a la inversa.

- ¿En serio existe el fin del mundo? Pensé que al ser la Tierra redondo no existiría tal cosa y solo sería un invento de los marineros de la Edad Media.

- Verás hija, técnicamente tienes razón, no existe el fin del mundo pero mágicamente hablando hay un lugar sagrado donde la magia maligna no puede entrar, y ese lugar es el hogar del oráculo, por eso fue llamado el fin del mundo pero el camino para llegar ahí es muy difícil y peligroso – contestó Sakura – por eso las consultas con el oráculo se han reservado para asuntos muy importantes.

- ¿El oráculo es inmortal? – Preguntó Hien – porque me parece muy arriesgado recorrer todo ese camino sin tener la seguridad de que el oráculo va a estar ahí para responder las preguntas.

- No, a decir verdad el oráculo es mortal pero como su propio nombre lo dice, él puede prever el día en que morirá así que antes de que eso ocurra se encarga de buscar a su reemplazo para pasarle sus responsabilidades – le explico su padre – por eso no hay riesgo de hacer un viaje en vano.

- ¿Cuánto durará el viaje?

- Calculan que alrededor de 8 meses.

- Eso es mucho tiempo – abrazando a su padre – te voy a extraer mucho papá.

- Y yo a ti pero es necesario que vaya.

- ¿Y quién se hará cargo de las empresas mientras tanto?

- Yo lo haré Hien, aunque solo vaya unos días por semana me mantendré al tanto de todo.

- ¿Y no será muy pesado atender el restaurante y la empresa al mismo tiempo mamá? Si quieres yo te ayudo.

- Gracias hijo pero puedo encargarme de todo, además más pesado para ti con la escuela y el club porque tendrías que aprender como funciona la empresa.

Sakura no podía creer que dentro de tres días Shaoran partiría de su lado, desde la universidad no se había separado de él por tanto tiempo y aunque después de casados él tuviera que hacer algunos viajes de negocios solo, se podían comunicar por medio del teléfono o por internet pero ahora ni eso podría hacer ya que en ese lugar ninguna tecnología funcionaba y la magia ahí reunida impediría que se comunicaran por medios mágicos. ¿Qué pasaría si él no regresaba? ¿O que regresara para advertir al mundo de un peligro tan terrible que destruiría al mundo y ellos no pudieran hacer nada? En estos años habían entrenado y se había vuelto más fuerte al igual que él y Eriol pero la verdad es que desde aquella batalla no habían enfrentado ningún peligro de esa magnitud. La angustia de perder la maravillosa vida que todos tenían era demasiado grande y por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar que esa angustia tenía mucha razón.

Para Shaoran las cosas no eran muy diferentes, se había ofrecido para esa misión porque tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba ocurriendo y quería hacer algo para proteger a su familia, siendo honestos desde que había revivido, había encontrado que tenía algunas "habilidades" que antes no y entre ellas estaba la de presentir el peligro, no podía explicarlo pero sabía que algo estaba realmente mal y sumándole el sueño que tuvo Sakura antes de la junta del Concilio pues, bueno… si tal vez solo fuera un sueño ordinario pero Sakura siempre sabía cuando algo iba a pasar, o por lo menos su magia lo sabía. Pero él sería fuerte, no le diría nada de sus preocupaciones a su esposa y se encargaría de que pasará lo que pasará protegería a su familia y el primer paso para hacerlo era encontrando al oráculo.

Tres días después, Santuario del Concilio, 7:30 a.m.

- Cuídate mucho papá – decía mientras lo abrazaba.

- Lo haré Nadeshiko, tú también cuídate ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí.

- Adiós papá – abrazando también a su padre – cuidaré de mi mamá y mi hermana, lo prometo.

- No olvides que también tienes que cuidarte a ti mismo Hien y trata de no molestar a tu hermana.

(Sonriendo) – No prometo nada.

- Por favor Shaoran ten mucho cuidado y no te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien – abrazándolo fuertemente y besándolo por última vez en lo que sería un largo tiempo – vuelve pronto.

- Lo haré, adiós mi hermosa flor de cerezo.

Al igual que todos, Shaoran termino de despedirse de su familia y se reunió con los demás miembros de la expedición formando la figura de un decágono con Ken Ueda al centro; para comenzar el hechizo que los llevaría al principio de su viaje, a la señal de él, todos comenzaron a expulsar su magia formando un pilar de luz que poco a poco fue adquiriendo mayor fuerza y resplandor, mientras Ken recitaba un poderoso hechizo de teletransportación. Cuando al fin dijo las últimas palabras todos desaparecen en un gran resplandor dejando tras de ellos, solo pequeñas estelas de luz.

- Es hora de irnos – dijo Sakura mientras se secaba una lágrima con el dorso de su mano.

- Ya no creo que nos dejen entrar a la escuela mamá.

- No te preocupes Nadeshiko, yo los llevaré y hablaré con los profesores para que los dejen pasar.

- A mí no me importaría faltar para hacerte compañía.

- Gracias Hien pero estoy bien, además tú tiene práctica de kendo y tu hermana tiene práctica de porritas ¿no es cierto?

- Sí, pero mamá…

- Pero nada, estoy bien – sonriéndoles y abrazándolos para que no se calmarán – Hien no quiero que te preocupes tanto, yo sé que le prometiste a tu padre cuidarnos pero no por eso tienes que estar todo el tiempo con nosotros, solo actúa como siempre ¿si?

- Sí.

- Muy bien, andando.

Después de llevar a su hijos a sus respectivas escuelas y explicar en cada una de ellas el porque sus hijos habían llegado tarde por ir a despedir a su padre, Sakura partió a su restaurante para comenzar a trabajar pero después de unos minutos tratando de concentrarse para empezar a cocinar, mejor prefirió encerrase en su oficina y dejar que los otros cheffs se encargaran de la comida.

- Por favor – cerrando los ojos y juntando sus manos – por favor que a Shaoran no le pase nada y que regrese con bien, por favor que regrese con nosotros.

Tomoeda, mansión Hiraguizawa

Eriol se encontraba sentado en su estudio, un amplio salón que estaba repleto de estantes con libros tanto mágicos como normales, con una chimenea y su sillón favorito situado frente a ella.

- Eriol ¿te sientes bien?

- Claro Tomoyo, no te preocupes.

- ¿Entonces? Dime que te pasa – sentándose en sus piernas y abrazándolo mientras recargaba su cabeza en su pecho – no me gusta verte preocupado.

- Es solo que estaba pensando que a esta hora Shaoran ya debe haberse ido.

- ¿Estás preocupado por él? Ya sabes que él es muy fuerte.

- Sí, pero no solo es eso, me preocupa más el hecho de que hayan ido a ver al oráculo.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Verás desde hace mucho tiempo el oráculo se aparto del mundo porque había muchas personas que deseaban usar su poder para su propio beneficie así que cuando se fue al Fin del mundo, se acordó que solo se le consultaría en ocasiones muy importantes, con esta será la séptima vez que lo hagan.

- ¿Sólo han ido siete veces?

- Así es, solo se le consulta cuando se tiene el presentimiento de que va a pasar algo muy malo.

- ¿De verdad se acerca algo muy malo?

- No lo sé Tomoyo, de verdad que no lo sé.

¿En dónde estoy? ¿Acaso es un sueño? Creo que es el mismo lugar que soñé la otra vez… sigue siendo igual de hermoso aunque este solo pero… hay algo diferente, el ambiente se siente raro, pesado mejor dicho, no se parece en nada a la tranquilidad que se sentía antes. De nuevo no hay nadie en este lugar pero… no sé, es algo extraño, no veo a nadie pero es como si pudiera sentir la tristeza de alguien más, es un sentimiento muy profundo, tanto que me duele el corazón.

- ¿Pude haberlo evitado? ¡Debí hacer algo! ¿Por qué no lo hice? – se lamentaba una voz con infinita tristeza.

- ¿Quién esta ahí? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde estás?

- ¿Dónde? – se pregunto a sí misma Sakura después de despertar, ya que no era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño, desde que Shaoran se había marchado hace una semana, Sakura había tenido extraños sueños en los que lo único que lograba entender era que había una mujer extremadamente triste que no dejaba de reprocharse no haber salvado a alguien.

- ¿Pasa algo Sakurita? – preguntaba el pequeño guardián medio dormido.

- No Kero, vuelve a dormir.

- Esta bien – desde que Shaoran se marchara, Kero había vuelto a dormir con Sakura para evitar que se sintiera tan sola, pero a pesar de ello no se había percatado de lo sueños de Sakura y ella se negaba a decírselos por no saber su significado.

Hong Kong, secundaria Ming

- ¿Y qué tal van las cosas en tu casa Nadeshiko?

- Bien, ya sabes como mi papá viajaba algunas veces no es tan raro que no este en casa pero aún así no puedo evitar extrañar su voz.

- ¿No hay ninguna forma de comunicarse con él?

- No, por la gran cantidad de energía que hay en ese lugar es imposible comunicarse con mi papá.

- ¿Y tía Sakura?

- Ya sabes como es ella, aunque se encarga del restaurante, la casa, la empresa y de nosotros nunca se queda de nada y no deja de sonreír.

- Se parece a alguien que yo conozco.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? A mí me encantaría ser como mi mamá, igual de fuerte y valiente.

- Claro que lo creo solo necesitas un poco más de confianza en ti misma.

- A lo mejor – decía Nadeshiko mientras veía entrar a su profesora de matemáticas, cosa que no le agradaba en absoluto, ya que esa profesora sustituta parecía odiarla desde que había mencionado su nombre.

- Muy bien, ya que pasamos lista, comencemos la clase, señorita Li ¿hizo la tarea?

- Sí, profesora Fang.

- Entonces pase al pizarrón para resolver el siguiente ejercicio – ordenaba la profesora con una malvada sonrisa mientras escribía un ejercicio muy complicado de preparatoria.

- Sí, profesora – después de unos minutos de estar parada frente al pizarrón, Nadeshiko se dio por vencida, no podía resolver el ejercicio ya que era demasiado avanzado para ella – No puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo dijo señorita Li? No pude escucharla – contesto la profesora con la clara intención de humillarla más.

- Dije que no puedo resolverlo – contesto con un tono molesto.

- Veo que no ha estudiado señorita Li, por lo que le pondré un cero en su tarea y en le lección de hoy.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero es totalmente injusto!

- Le recuerdo que no debe levantarme la voz, jovencita.

- ¡No puede castigarme por no saber algo que no me toca aprender hasta dentro de dos años! – y es que desde que esta maestra había llegado única y exclusivamente se había dedicado a humillar a Nadeshiko, preguntándole sobre temas que incluso no habían visto en clase y aunque ella había tratado de adaptarse y responder en algunas ocasiones los ejercicios cada vez subían más de dificultad.

- Señorita, creo que soy perfectamente capaz de decidir que ejercicios le pongo a mis alumnos y cuales no, ahora vuelva a su asiento.

- Esto no se quedará así – murmuro Nadeshiko, esto había llegado demasiado lejos ¡si continuaba así reprobaría la materia! Suficiente, decidió, había seguido el consejo de su mamá de calmarse y hablar con la maestra pero no había dado resultado, al contrario resulto peor, era hora de seguir el consejo de su papá: hablar con el director.

- Eso es todo por hoy, salgan al receso – ordeno la profesora una vez terminada la clase – excepto usted señorita Li, se quedara castigada por haberme levantado la voz, señor Yeng como delegado de la clase le encargo la tarea de vigilar a su compañera.

- Sí profesora – viendo que ya se hubiera ido – oye Nadeshiko, si quieres dentro de 5 minutos puedes salir, es totalmente injusto que te castigue después de todo lo que te ha hecho.

- No te preocupes, me voy a quedar aquí para que no diga nada más pero te aseguro que esto no se va a quedar así.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos – saliendo del salón, dejando a Nadeshiko y Mildred solas.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Poner en práctica el plan de mi papá ¿grabaste todo Mildred?

- Claro, es una suerte que tía Tomoyo tenga cámaras para grabar encubierto.

- Sí, solo tuve que escribirle y me la mando por correo exprés, ahora el siguiente paso – sacando su celular y marcando un número - ¿Hola, mamá?

- Hola Nadeshiko ¿pasa algo? – contesto Sakura que en esos momentos s encontraba en las empresas Li.

- Mamá ¿recuerdas a la maestra de matemáticas que les mencione?

- Sí claro… ¡ay Nadeshiko lo siento! Con todo lo que ha pasado no recordé preguntarte que tal te había ido.

- Mal mamá, hable con ella pero no funciono, tal parece que lo empeoro así que quiero seguir el consejo de mi papá ¿podrías venir hoy a la escuela después de clases? Ya no quiero que este continúe.

- Claro mi amor, hoy por la tarde voy por tu y hablo con el director.

- Gracias mamá te veo al rato.

- Adiós – colgando el teléfono.

- ¿Qué te dijo tu mamá?

- Que vendría esta tarde – guardando su celular en la mochila – ahora sí, si guerra quiere, guerra tendrá.

Oficina del director, termino de las clases.

- Señora Li, para mí es un placer verla – comenzó el director de la secundaria – pero debe comprender que para mí es muy difícil creer lo que me dice, ya que no he recibido ninguna otra queja de la profesora Fang.

- Entonces ¿por qué nadie más se queja no piensa intervenir? Aunque sea solo mi hija este problema merece su atención.

- Claro que sí, señora Li pero simplemente no puedo llamarle la atención sin ninguna prueba.

- Pero si tengo una prueba – intervino Nadeshiko – mi papá dijo que usted no haría nada sin tener una prueba sólida así que con la ayuda de mi prima grabamos lo que ha estado pasando.

- Bien señorita Li, entonces ponga la cinta por favor.

- Sí – al instante Nadeshiko se levanto y conecto la cámara de video a la televisión para mostrar escenas de varios días en las que se veía claramente a la profesora abusando de su autoridad y humillando a Nadeshiko además de resaltar que los ejercicios que le ponía no eran los indicados para ella.

- No puedo creerlo… señora Li le juro que no estaba enterado de esto e inmediatamente pondré cartas en el asunto, señorita Li en verdad le pido una disculpa por todo esto.

- No se preocupe señor director, lo único que quiero es que la profesora deje de humillarme y que no se perjudiquen mis calificaciones.

- A mi esposo y a mí se nos ocurrió este plan porque estábamos muy preocupados por lo que sucedía, ya que a pesar de que hablamos con el titular de la clase, esto continuaba sucediendo y con mayor intensidad.

- ¿El titular de la clase lo sabía? – Preguntó el director pasmado - ¿Por qué no hizo nada?

- Lo intento – comenzó a explicar Nadeshiko – la verdad es que un día paso toda la clase con nosotros, pero ese día al verlo ahí la maestra Fang no hizo nada y el titular creyó que yo había exagerado las cosas.

- Sí lo entiendo, le aseguro señora Li que haré todo lo posible para que esto se detenga inmediatamente.

- Gracias – poniéndose de pie – es hora de marcharnos.

- Sí, por supuesto que pase un agradable día y le doy mi palabra que esto no volverá a suceder.

- Gracias – saliendo con su hija de la oficina del director – espero que esto solucione el problema.

- Muchas gracias por venir mamá.

- De nada – abrazándola – siempre estaré para ti y tu hermano, ahora ve a tu práctica de… - Sakura se quedo callada al sentir como por todo Hong Kong, había presencias mágicas liberando sus poderes y lo más raro de todo era que solo había una presencia maligna dividida en varios lugares… incluidos el lugar donde estaban y la preparatoria de Hien – Nadeshiko ven rápido.

- ¿Mamá de quién es esta presencia? – corriendo junto a su madre

- No lo sé pero debemos salir lo más pronto posible.

- ¡Nadeshiko, tía Sakura! – Gritaba Mildred corriendo hacia ellas con el uniforme desgarrado en varias partes – ¡están atacando la escuela!


	4. Capitulo 3: La caida

EL REGRESO

CAPITULO 3: LA CAIDA

Es esos momentos sentado en la sala de su casa, Hien se sentía muy preocupado ¿cómo estarían su mamá y Kerberos? No podía evitar sentirse impotente ¡se suponía que le había prometido a su padre cuidar de su mamá y en lugar de estar junto a ella estaba en casa con los demás!

- ¿Tú crees que mamá este bien? – preguntó Nadeshiko visiblemente preocupada.

- No te preocupes – abrazando a su hermana para consolarla – de seguro esta bien, no olvides que ella es una de las personas más fuertes del mundo.

- Además Kerberos esta con ella – complemento Mildred – así que no le va a pasar nada.

- Hay tanta magia que es difícil sentir la presencia de alguien específico – comenzó Takuya.

- Y lo peor es que las peleas son por todo Hong Kong – comento Sora con tristeza, al tiempo que veía por la ventana.

- No pongan esas caras ¿quieren? – Les reprocho Umi – todo saldrá bien, porque toda nuestra familia esta peleando para que así sea.

- Si tan solo tuviéramos la edad – dijo Marcus – podríamos ir a ayudarles.

- Ni no los recuerdes ¿verdad Sora?

- Sí, para Takuya y para mí es aún peor ¡solo nos faltan unos meses para cumplir 23 años! Que más daba, podíamos ir a ayudar.

Y es que desde que se suscito el ataque toda la familia Li había sido reunida y organizada, Sakura junto con Kerberos y los demás adultos habían ido a ayudar a la ciudad, a excepción de Max que había ido directamente al Concilio, ya que los hechiceros del Concilio no se daban abasto además de que también estaban atacando a las distintas dinastías. Leran se había quedado en la mansión Li a cuidar de sus nietos, pues como nadie tenía 23 años (edad mínima para incluirlos en una situación de emergencia) todos tenían que quedarse juntos hasta que todo acabara.

- Deberías irte a cambiar Mildred

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Megumi?

- Tu uniforme esta roto, deberías cambiarte – observo Hikari.

- Si quieres te presto algo de ropa.

- Gracias Nadeshiko.

- ¿Cómo fue que te rompiste el uniforme? – preguntó Mamoru.

- Fue durante el ataque a tu escuela ¿verdad? – respondió Zenki por ella.

- Sí.

-Flash back-

Mildred no paraba de mirar hacia el edificio de la escuela, puesto que ella estaba en el patio en la práctica de porristas, de donde también era miembro del equipo al igual que su prima. Le preocupaba mucho lo que dijera el director sobre la maestra Fang ¡era totalmente injusto lo que le hacía a su prima! Hasta que sintió una fuerte presencia maligna enfrente de ella, pero lo raro es que no lograba ver a nadie, lo único que pudo distinguir fue una sombra antes de que comenzara a lanzar rayos contra todos y contra todo.

- ¡No! – Sacando su amuleto y sus pergaminos - ¡Dios del rayo, ve!, ¡Dios del viento, ve! – logrando con su primer ataque ganar un poco de tiempo para que sus compañeros huyeran y usando el segundo pergamino para alejar a aquellos que se habían rezagado. Pero el nivel de aquella sombra era muy superior al suyo, logrando vencerla en cuestión de minutos dejándole como única opción huir a donde se encontraba su tía y su prima.

-Fin del flash back-

- Después de que mi mamá y yo viéramos a Mildred corrimos al patio de la escuela para detener a esa cosa.

-Flash back-

- ¡Nadeshiko, tía Sakura! ¡Están atacando la escuela! – decía Mildred al tiempo que corría hacia ellas.

- ¡Tenemos que detenerlo! – Sacando su llave - ¡Libérate! Protégelas por favor ¡Escudo! – dejando a su hija y a su sobrina protegidas por la magia de su carta, Sakura se adelanto para enfrentarse a esa presencia, tenía que derrotarla rápido ya que también estaba sintiendo como las presencias de su hijo, sobrinos y parientes se estaban elevando para enfrentársele – contrarresta su ataque ¡Trueno!

Con el paso de los años, las cartas Sakura se habían vuelto aún más fuertes de lo que eran cuando Sakura era joven, ahora un solo ataque de Trueno, basto para acabar con esa sombra.

- ¡Rápido, tenemos que irnos! – una vez que Nadeshiko y Mildred se habían reunido con ella y Escudo regresado a su mano - ¡Teletransportación!

Al instante las tres aparecieron en la preparatoria de Hien, donde la situación era la misma que en le secundaria: gente corriendo aterrada y una sombra atacando con fuego a 3 personas: Hien y sus primos Hatori y Megumi que iban a la misma preparatoria.

- ¡Aléjate de ellos! ¡Agua! – Como aquella sombra no se había percatado de la presencia de Sakura no pudo hacer nada contra el ataque de Agua, desapareciendo inmediatamente - ¿se encuentran bien?

- ¡Mamá! Si estamos bien, apareció de repente y no solo aquí…

- Lo sé, júntense ¡Teletransportación!

De nuevo desaparecieron para volver a aparecer en la universidad de Hong Kong, pasando por los diversos campus hasta reunir a todos sus sobrinos y llevarlos a la mansión Li, donde Kerberos y Leran ya se habían encargado de eliminar a varias de esas sombras, donde también se habían reunido toda la familia.

-Fin del flash back-

- Y así terminamos todos aquí – dijo Shiro.

- Espero que todos estén bien.

- ¡Estrella de fuego! – Destruyendo otras sombras – Sakura esto se esta poniendo cada vez peor, los demás están comenzando a cansarse y las sombras no dejan de aparecer.

- Ya lo sé Kerberos pero no podemos rendirnos – volando junto a él, buscando más sombras para destruirlas – /¿qué hacemos? Kerberos tiene razón, a este paso nos van a derrotar/ Ya sé, ¡Kerberos tenemos que subir más!

- Sí – comenzando a ascender con ella.

- Perfecto a esta altura esta bien – sacando dos cartas – combínense para aumentar su poder y con sus habilidades encuentren y mojen a todas las sombras que hay en esta cuidad ¡Lluvia, Nube!

- ¿Para qué hiciste eso? Los poderes de esas dos cartas no bastarán para derrotar a las sombras.

- No quiero que las derroten, quiero que las encuentre – dejando pasar unos minutos – listo, yo creo que ya cubrieron toda la cuidad. Y ahora, combínate con tus hermanas y lanza tu ataque a las sombras que ellas encontraron ¡Trueno! – de inmediato decenas de rayos salieron de las nubes acabando con las sombras gracias a la información proporcionada por Lluvia y al haber sido destruidas casi al mismo tiempo ya no parecieron más.

- ¡Bien hecho Sakura!

- Aún no es tiempo de alegrase todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer – realizando diversos sellos con sus manos - ¡Que todos olviden que nadie recuerde, borra los recuerdos de sus mentes!, Listo así las personas olvidarán que paso y culparán a los rayos, Kerberos regresa a la casa sin que te vean y diles que estoy bien, yo iré a ayudar al Concilio.

- De acuerdo, ten mucho cuidado.

- Sí – formando sellos nuevamente - ¡Aquellos con magia que fueron heridos que sean llevados al Concilio para que sean atendidos! Listo ahora no habrá problema.

Compañía Hiraguizawa, Tomoeda.

- Hola Takako ¿esta Eriol?

- Señora Tomoyo, que bueno verla, ah… su esposo esta en su oficina, pero hace un rato que estaba con él me saco de repente y me ordeno no ser molestado.

- ¿Recibió alguna visita o llamada?

- No

- Ya entiendo, voy a entrar pero por favor no nos molestes ¿de acuerdo?

- Si señora – la despidió con una sonrisa, la secretaria de Eriol, una mujer de unos 45 años que trabajaba en esa empresa desde que se crearon las oficinas en Tomoeda.

- ¿Eriol qué pasa? – caminado hasta ponerse a su lado, viendo que tenía espejo mágico a sus pies, mostrando la cuidad de Hong Kong con severos daños.

- Hace un rato sentí como una fuerte presencia maligna cubría todo Hong Kong y casi al mismo tiempo, las presencias mágicas de muchos hechiceros se elevaron para hacerles frente, convoque el espejo para ver que sucedía y no me gusto lo que vi.

- ¿Y Sakura?

- Ella esta bien, al parecer sus oponentes eran sombras así que ella puso a todos a salvo para poder salir a pelear, hace unos momentos expulso una gran cantidad de magia para derrotar a los enemigos de una sola vez y borrar los recuerdos de las personas.

- ¿Podemos verla? ¿O a alguien de la familia Li?

- No lo sé, hay tanta magia reunida en este momento, que es muy difícil que el espejo nos muestre una imagen específica.

- ¿Tú crees que este sea el peligro que el Concilio advirtió y sobre el cual Shaoran fue a investigar?

- Es lo más probable – abrazándola.

Restaurante Nadeshiko, Tomoeda.

- ¿Entonces ya esta todo bien Yue?

- Sí, Sakura ya se encargo de destruir a todas las sombras – volviendo a la apariencia de Yukito - también dice que no hay problema y que no te preocupes por ella, Touya.

- ¡¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar si la presencia a pude sentir hasta acá?!

- Cálmate Touya, recuerda que Sakura es muy fuerte – respondió Nakuru.

- Me alegro que el monstruo este bien, pero no voy a dejar de preocuparme.

Santuario del Concilio, Hong Kong

- Señora Li, le agradecemos su ayuda para traer a los heridos y borrar los recuerdos sobre la magia.

- No hay cuidado, ¿cómo esta todo?

- Mal, me temo que el Concilio no estaba preparado para un ataque como este – respondió Rumiko Yen.

- ¿Y los demás miembros del Concilio y de las dinastías?

- Todas las dinastías tiene miembros heridos, incluso la suya – viendo que ella abría la boca para preguntar – pero no se preocupe, ellos están bien, tenemos daños en todo Hong Kong y todos los miembros del Concilio esta agotados, debo admitir que si usted no hubiera derrotado a esas sombras, nosotros hubiéramos sido los perdedores.

- ¿Cree que este es el peligro del cual nos advirtieron?

- Sí, y lo que es aún peor, esa presencia no era física solo era una proyección y estuvo a punto de derrotarnos ¿qué pasará cuando realmente venga en persona? – mirando como atendían a todos los heridos.

- No sé que tan terrible pueda ser pero… sé que todos los habitantes de Hong Kong pelearemos para proteger a nuestros seres queridos – sonriendo – no se preocupe, todo estará bien.

- ¡Sakura!

- ¡Akira! – Caminado junto con Rumiko hasta donde se encontraba su cuñado – ¿todos están bien?

- Sí, actuaste justo a tiempo, un poco más y realmente hubiéramos salido heridos, todos estamos listos para ir a casa.

- De acuerdo – volviéndose hacia Rumiko – con su permiso, nosotros nos retiramos.

- Adelante, pero tengan mucho cuidado, no sabemos cuando volverá a haber un ataque.

Mansión Li

- ¿Estas seguro que mi mamá esta bien Kero?

- Por última vez Hien, ya te dije que ella esta bien.

- Perdón, es que quisiera que ya hubiera regresado.

- Entonces ya llegué – dijo Sakura apareciendo junto con los demás.

- ¡Mamá! – Corriendo a abrazarla al igual que sus primos con sus respectivos padres – ¿estas bien? ¿No estás herida?

- No Nadeshiko, estoy bien, solo me siento un poco cansada.

- Siéntate mamá, ¿te traigo algo?

- Gracias Hien, así estoy bien.

- ¿Ya todo se arreglo? – preguntó Takuya.

- Me temo que no, detuvimos al enemigo esta vez pero los daños en la cuidad tardarán en ser reparados pero la gente olvido que fue magia la causante y creen que fueron los rayos.

- Que bueno, imaginan lo que pasaría si la gente descubriera que hay hechiceros todavía – dijo Sora.

- ¿Perseguirnos con antorchas como en la Edad Media? – Comento sonriendo Shiro – ¿o pedirnos soluciones mágicas para todo?

- Ninguno de las dos en gracioso Shiro – interviniendo su abuela

- Lo siento.

- Ha sido un largo día ¿qué tal si nos preparamos para cenar?

- Gran idea Shiefa, ahora que lo dices tengo hambre.

9:30 p.m. de ese mismo día.

- Sakura que alegría oírte, hasta que al fin nos pudimos comunicar.

- ¿Estas bien Sakura?

- Eriol, Tomoyo, que gusto verlos – hablando con ellos a través de un espejo mágico – no se preocupen estoy bien.

- Con las peleas las comunicaciones quedaron interrumpidas por la gran cantidad de magia.

- Lo sé Eriol, justo acabo de comunicarme con mi hermano y Yukito.

- ¿Todos están bien?

- Sí Tomoyo, hay algunos heridos pero no de gravedad.

- El ataque fue muy fuerte, me preocupa que vuelva a repetirse y tú estés sola Sakura.

- No estoy sola Eriol, lo sabes y es mi deber como jefe de la dinastía Li estar aquí.

- Cuídate mucho Sakura – decía con preocupación su prima.

- Lo sé, tengo que irme, nos vemos.

- Adiós.

Después de tomar una ducha, Sakura se acostó a dormir, realmente estaba muy cansada.

-Sueño de Sakura-

De nuevo estoy en este lugar pero ¿qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué puedo sentir la tristeza de esa mujer?

_- No debes estar sola…_ - decía una voz dulce pero totalmente desconocida para Sakura, pero que a pesar de eso pudo identificar como la voz de sus anteriores sueños.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué sueño con este lugar?

_- Muy pronto lo sabrás, él te buscará, no debes estar sola ¡vete!_

-Fin del sueño-

- ¡Ayy! – despertando sobresaltada de repente.

- ¿Estás bien Sakura?

- Sí, Kero solo… me sorprendiste eso es todo.

Después de algunos días las cosas habían vuelto casi a la normalidad, los daños hechos por los rayos habían sido reparados rápidamente (casi parecía que se reparaban solos ¡como magia!) así que Hien como Nadeshiko habían regresado a la escuela.

- Mamá ¿segura qué no hay problema de que vayas a la escuela?

- Nadeshiko ya te dije que no, tenemos que arreglar el problema con tu maestra.

- Sí mamá, ya que si no vas, van a seguir torturando a mi hermana – apoyo Hien.

Secundaria Ming

- ¡Hola Nadeshiko, hola tía Sakura!

- Hola Mildred – respondió Sakura.

- Hola Mildred ¿nos vamos?

- Sí.

- En seguida las alcanzó, ustedes actúen normales – mientras Sakura iba por el director para que juntos arreglarán el problema, Mildred y Nadeshiko entraron al salón de clases y justo después de ellas, la maestra Fang.

- Señorita Li ¿hizo la tarea de hoy? – preguntó la maestra con clara intención de comenzar a humillarla.

- Sí profesora – contesto Nadeshiko con un tono de voz muy dulce.

- No me gusta su tono de voz, pase al pizarrón – poniéndole un ejercicio muy avanzado para ella.

- No puedo hacerlo – dijo en voz queda.

- No la escuche señorita Li, quiero que lo diga más fuerte para que todos vean, lo mal estudiante que es, ande hágalo.

- Pero…

- He dicho que lo haga.

- ¡Como se atreve a decirle eso a mi hija! – Reclamó Sakura entrando con el director – es ilógico que una niña de secundaria resuelva ejercicios de preparatoria.

- Señora Fang esa conducta es imperdonable en esta institución así que esta despedida, por favor salga – ordeno el director.

- Sakura todo esto es tu culpa, ¡es tu culpa! – Comenzando a atacarla con golpes de artes marciales - ¡¿por qué siempre arruinas todo?! ¿Por qué? ¡Desde el principio fue tu culpa! ¡Te odio Sakura Kinomoto! – soltando un puñetazo directo a la cara de Sakura.

- ¡Suficiente! – Atrapando su puño – no toleraré que sigas insultando a mi hija o insultándome a mí y mi apellido es Li – soltándola - ¿cómo es que me conoces?

- Ja, ja, ja, por supuesto la mujerzuela no recuerda a la chica a la que le quito el marido, mi nombre es Ling Fang y yo era la prometida de Shaoran antes de que llegarás tú y lo engañarás con tus trucos ¡bruja! – tratando de golpearla de nuevo.

(Esquivándola) – Ahora te recuerdo, eres esa chica que no dejaba de acosar a Shaoran a pesar de que él te había dicho claramente que no quería nada contigo, pero sabes ya me cansé de que me sigas culpando por no haberte casado con él, pensé que el incidente de hace años te había enseñado pero no voy a permitir que te desquites con mi hija, esto llega hasta aquí – dejando de evadirla y golpeándola en el estómago, noqueándola.

- Señora Li no sabe lo apenado que estoy por todo esto, le juro que no volverá a repetirse.

- No se preocupe señor director, yo sé que no fue su culpa, no podía saberlo.

Mansión Li, 7:30 p.m.

- ¿Qué tu maestra dijo qué?

- Cálmate Hien, no tienes porque gritar.

- ¿Qué no grite Nadeshiko? Tu maestra de cuarta insulto a mamá y hablando de ella ¿no te dijo nada antes de irse?

- No, después de que llegará la policía para llevarse a la maestra, mamá tuvo que ir a la oficina.

- Kero ¿tú sabes quién es esa mujer?

- Pues… la verdad es que sí la recuerdo pero es mejor que Sakura les diga.

- ¡Ya llegué! – Entrando al comedor y sentándose a la mesa – lamento haberlos hecho esperar, comencemos a cenar.

- Mamá ¿quién es Ling Fang?

- Eso no importa Hien.

- Por favor mamá dinos.

- ¿De verdad quieres saber? – viendo como asentían – cuando su padre y yo teníamos 17 años, sus tíos y yo vinimos de visita a Hong Kong por las vacaciones de verano, en ellas conocimos a Ling, ella era una chica que iba a la preparatoria con su padre, se obsesiono con él y comenzó a perseguirlo al grado de decir que era su prometida pero su padre siempre fue muy firme en ese aspecto y siempre lo negó. Cuando su locura llego al límite vino aquí con su madre para arreglar un compromiso con Leran pero obviamente se descubrió su mentira y ya no la volvimos a ver hasta 7 años después cuando volvió a buscar a su padre, resulta que ella se había casado pero cuando su esposo murió, volvió a obsesionarse con Shaoran, fue tal el acoso para su padre y para mí, que cuando intentó algo contra Hien fue la gota que derramo el vaso y conseguimos una orden de restricción.

- ¿Pero por qué no la reconociste cuando te hable de ella?

- Hija, Ling no es un nombre tan raro y cuando ella volvió a venir todavía usaba su nombre de soltera.

- ¿Y qué pasará con ella?

- Según me dijo el oficial, la llevarán al hospital para una evaluación psiquiátrica – sonriendo – pero eso ya no importa, por cierto ¿dónde esta Leran?

- Tía Futtie la invito a cenar.

- Ya veo, pues vamos a cenar.

-Sueño de Sakura-

- ¿De nuevo estoy aquí? ¿Por qué sueño con esto todas las noches?

_- Debes irte, si él te encuentra sola te matará ¡vete!_

- ¿Pero quién es él? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué es este lugar?

_- Yo soy tu amiga, pero él es el mayor peligro que existe, te lo ruego ¡vete!_

-Fin del sueño-

- ¿Qué hago ahora? – abrazándose a sí misma – Shaoran te extraño tanto.

Tomoeda, Japón.

-Sueño de Eriol-

Eriol se encuentra en el mismo lugar con el que Sakura ha estado soñando, siente una gran tranquilidad pero al mismo tiempo una enorme nostalgia por estar ahí, busca con la mirada a ver si encuentra a alguien pero parece que esta solo, hasta que una voz de hombre comienza a hablarle.

_- Acércala a ti no la dejes sola, debes protegerla, ella es nuestra esperaza._

- ¿Quién eres? ¿De quién estas hablando?

_- Soy tu amigo, debes proteger a aquella que llaman Sakura._

- ¿A Sakura? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué esta pasando?

_- Sakura es nuestra esperanza, si ella esta sola, morirá._

-Fin del sueño-


	5. Capitulo 4: Cambios

CAPITULO 4: CAMBIOS

- ¿Pasa algo Sakurita?

- No lo sé Kero, tengo un mal presentimiento con todo lo que esta pasando.

(Tocándole la cabeza con una de sus patitas) – Arriba esos ánimos Sakura, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando llegue el verdadero peligro y tú estés sin ánimos?

(Sonriendo) – Tienes razón Kero, pase lo que pase todo estará bien.

- ¡Sí así se habla! Ahora bajemos a desayunar – señalando hacia la puerta.

(Riendo por la pose de su guardián) – Adelántate, yo iré enseguida.

- De acuerdo – saliendo de la habitación.

(Volteándose y abrazándose a sí misma) – Lo siento Kero pero no quiero preocuparte con mis sueños, solo espero que de verdad todo este bien.

Tomoeda, residencia Tsukishiro

- Aquí tienes – decía una mujer pelirroja mientras dejaba un palto de arroz frente a un hombre de cabello gris con lentes.

- Sí, gracias – comenzando a comerlo distraídamente.

- ¿Te sucede algo Yukito?

- No – volteando la cara de lado – no es nada.

(Sentándose en sus piernas) – Por favor no me mientas, te conozco y sé que algo te pasa.

(Dejando su plato en la mesa y abrazándola) – Lo siento es que… tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a Sakura, es como… es como sintiera que no debo dejarla sola.

- ¿Lo dices por lo que paso hace algunos días?

- Sí, algo así pero no quiero decírselo porque si no será ella la que este preocupada por mí.

- ¿Y que te parece si tomamos vacaciones y vamos a verla a Hong Kong?

- Si hacemos eso, Touya se preocupara por Sakura y pensará que algo esta mal.

- Ay Yukito, sin importar lo que decidas, te apoyaré.

Residencia Hiraguizawa

- ¿Qué pasa Eriol? – pregunto mientras lo miraba arreglarse para ir a la oficina.

- No lo sé – suspirando – es solo que no lo entiendo, desde que era Clow no había tenido sueños extraños, bueno sin contar los que tuve cuando recién recupere mis recuerdos.

(Caminado hacia a él y abrazándolo por la espalda) - ¿Sueños extraños? ¿Cómo premoniciones?

- No exactamente, más bien creo que fue un tipo de aviso.

- ¿Qué tipo de aviso?

(Bajando el rostro) – Un aviso de que Sakura esta en peligro y que debo protegerla.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero qué le pasa a Sakura?

(Volteando para abrazarla) – No lo sé aún pero hablaré con ella hoy mismo sobre eso.

- ¿Qué haremos si le pasa algo malo? No quiero que Sakura vuelva a sufrir.

- Lo sé pero recuerda su hechizo invencible – sonriendo.

(Repitiéndolo los dos al mismo tiempo) – Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

Hong Kong, Empresas Li, 12:00 p.m.

- Señora Li, es todo por hoy – decía un de los múltiples asistentes que trabajaban para tener todos los asuntos al día.

- ¿Tan rápido? ¿No hay otros asuntos?

- Cálmate Sakura, por hoy ya es todo.

- Lo siento Max, es que siento que es muy temprano y juraría que hay más pendientes – le respondía a uno de sus cuñados.

- No te ofendas pero hoy estas un poco distraída así que decidimos dejarlos para después, al fin al cabo no son cosas urgentes.

(Viendo a su cuñado) - ¿Se me nota mucho?

- No, pero como yo te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo puedo darme cuenta de que no pones toda tu atención en esto, ¿te preocupa algo?

- Es solo… que extraño a Shaoran.

- Ah, ya veo, no te preocupes, cuando menos te des cuenta ya lo tendrás de regreso.

- Lo sé – sonriendo – /pero eso no es lo único que me preocupa/

Mansión Li, 5:00 p.m.

- Eriol que sorpresa – hablando con él a través de un espejo mágico.

- Hola Sakura, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante

- ¿Pasa algo? – al instante la cara de Sakura se lleno de preocupación y el mal presentimiento que se había negado a abandonarla estos últimos días se intensifico aún más, con tan solo ver la cara de Eriol.

- Sakura esto no es fácil de decir, no después de la partida de Shaoran pero… - suspirando - ¿Sakura has tenido algún tipo de sueño últimamente?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque ayer, yo tuve un tipo de aviso en mis sueños, diciendo que debía protegerte y no dejarte sola.

- ¿Tú también? – Desviando la mirada – entonces si es en serio.

- ¿Yo también? ¿De qué hablas?

- Es que…

-Flash back-

Sakura se encontraba en la oficina de su restaurante, ya que como había terminado temprano con los asuntos de la empresa, decidió adelantar un poco de papeleo del restaurante, antes de ir a casa y hacer la cena, hasta que sonó el teléfono sacándola de su trabajo.

- Habla Sakura Li ¿quién habla?

- Hola monstruo.

- ¿Hermano? ¡Ya te dije que no me digas monstruo!

- Hola Sakura – hablo también Yukito, ya que ambos se encontraban en la oficina de Touya hablando por el altavoz.

- ¿Yukito? Hola, ¿pasa algo malo? Es que es muy raro que me hablen los dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Sakura te encuentras bien?

- ¿Qué? – Sakura se extraño por la pregunta, ¿qué acaso su hermano o Yukito sospechaban algo? – Ah sí, ¿por qué?

- Mira monstruo, sé que algo muy malo va a pasar, no sé exactamente que sea pero si sé que esta relacionado contigo y no quiero que tú y mis sobrinos esté allá solos.

- Touya tú sabes que no estamos solos y que es mi deber estar aquí como jefa de mi dinastía.

- Sakura – intervino Yukito – eso lo sabemos pero no es solo Touya, yo también siento que no debes estar allá sola, si sé que no estás sola, que allá esta toda la familia Li lista para protegerte pero no me siento tranquilo con eso.

- A ver, eso malo a lo que te refieres ¿qué es?

- No lo sé monstruo pero siento que es muy grande y peligroso.

- ¿Y ambos sintieron eso por separado? ¿O uno lo sintió y contagio al otro con su preocupación?

- Sakura, ambos lo sentimos por separado y ambos estamos muy preocupados por ti – respondió Yukito.

- Así que mañana mismo quiero que tú y mis sobrinos tomen una avión para venir aquí.

- Touya no puedo dejar todo así como así, les agradezco que se preocupen pero no voy a hacer nada de eso.

- Considéralo ¿si Sakura? – pidió su guardián.

- Lo haré, pero no prometo nada, adiós.

-Fin del flash back-

- Mi hermano y Yukito también sienten que pasa algo y que yo estoy sola para enfrentarlo.

- Yo no he hablado con Yukito o con Touya en estos días pero si los tres coincidimos en que no debemos dejarte sola es que debe haber una poderosa razón para no hacerlo.

- Sí pero yo n estoy sola, Eriol aquí en Hong Kong también esta mi familia.

- Lo sé pero… no contestaste mi pregunta ¿has tenido sueños últimamente?

- Yo – poniendo sus manos en su pecho – sí y aunque sueñe extraño, en ellos una voz me dice que debo irme para no estar aquí.

- ¿Entonces por qué te niegas a darnos la razón?

- No lo sé, no quiero hacerle caso a esos sueños, son tantas cosas y yo no puedo irme así como así, no son solo mis responsabilidades también están mis hijos y las vidas que han hecho aquí.

- Piénsalo Sakura.

- Lo haré pero por ahora debo irme, nos vemos.

- Adiós Sakura, cuídate – deshaciendo el hechizo.

Mansión Li, 11:30 p.m.

Después de haber hablado con Touya, Yukito y Eriol, Sakura no podía dormir ¿qué significaba todo esto? Bueno sí lo aceptaba había tenido sueños extraños y Shaoran no estaba pero eso no quería decir que estaba sola y aún si así fuera, ella era una de las personas más fuertes de mundo ¡era la maestra de cartas por el amor de Dios! ¡Sabía cuidarse sola!... pero aún así no podía dejar de sentir que ellos tenían razón y que tal vez debía mudarse para estar cerca de ellos pero ¿cómo iba a explicar eso? ¿Qué se iba por un presentimiento? Absurdo ¿Qué se sintió abandonada? Eso era patético. Ya no era la niña que se aterraba con la sola mención de la palabra fantasma, era toda una mujer y jefa de su dinastía por si fuera poco. Además ¿Qué iba a pasar con sus hijos? También tenía que pensar en ellos, sus estudios, sus amigos, su vida estaba en Hong Kong, no podía cambiar su vida así como así, solo por un presentimiento, ya habían sufrido con la partida de su padre, no quería que sufrieran más con una mudanza ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? ¿Qué es lo correcto? – y mientras pensaba en todo esto sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

-Sueño de Sakura-

Sakura se encuentra en un espacio en blanco donde hay mucha niebla, no hay nada ni nadie en él, no se parece al lugar con el que ha estado soñando últimamente pero por alguna razón se le hace familiar, como si no fuera la primera vez que estuviera ahí.

/¿Dónde estoy? Este lugar lo he visto antes pero ¿cuándo?/

- Sakura… Sakura – comenzaba a llamarla una voz.

(Poniéndose en posición de defensa) - ¿Quién esta ahí?

- Tranquila mi flor de cerezo – decía Shaoran apareciendo entre la niebla – soy yo.

(Corriendo a abrazarlo) - ¡Shaoran! Te extrañe tanto mi amor.

- Y yo a ti – correspondiendo su abrazo.

(Separándose un poco) - ¿dónde estamos?

- Bueno este lugar – rascándose la cabeza – se puede decir que es el limbo no estoy muy seguro.

- ¿El limbo? – Recordando algo y retrocediendo poco a poco con una cara aterrada – Ya recordé donde lo había visto antes, Shaoran es aquí donde me trajiste después de aquella pelea.

- Así es.

- Eso quiere decir – comenzando a llorar – que tú… que tú…

(Abrazándola) – Tranquila, tranquila, no es lo que te imaginas.

- ¿Entonces? – Separándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Después de revivir me di cuenta de que tenía la habilidad de comunicarme con los personas a través de sus sueños.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- No vi la necesidad, cuando lo descubrí, ya estamos casados así que no tenía que recurrir a mis sueños para estar contigo. Él único que lo sabe es Eriol y a él tuve que amenazarlo para que no dijera nada.

- Aún así, debiste decírmelo.

- Lo sé Sakura y te pido perdón por eso pero tengo algo importante que decirte, quiero pedirte que tú y nuestros hijos se muden a Tomoeda.

- ¿Qué ¿por qué?

- Sakura he tenido sueños muy raros, no sé porque pero sé que son verdad. Estás en peligro y me sentiría más tranquilo si estás cerca de Eriol.

- Pero en ese caso, sería más seguro continuar en nuestra casa que es una fortaleza, cerca de nuestra familia y del Concilio.

- Ya sé que lo más lógico es quedarse en Hong Kong pero… te lo pido Sakura, múdate a Tomoeda por lo menos hasta que yo regrese.

- De acuerdo, como me lo pides tú lo haré.

- Gracias por confiar en mí – dándole un corto beso.

(Separándose) - ¿Cómo están ustedes?

- Bien, ha sido difícil pero era lo que esperábamos.

- ¿Podías seguir comunicándote así conmigo para saber como estas?

(Negando con la cabeza) – No, esto toma mucha energía y de aquí en adelante el camino se complica más así que no quiero correr riesgos gastando mi energía.

- Entiendo, cuídate mucho Shaoran.

- Tú también y no olvides que te amo mi flor de cerezo.

- Y yo a ti – besándose nuevamente.

-Fin del sueño-

- Sakura, Sakurita, ¡Sakura!

- Aahh – despertando sobresaltada - ¿qué pasa?

- Sakura tienes que levantarte o se te hará tarde.

- ¿Tarde? Sí ya voy Kero – comenzando a moverse para arreglarse - /sé que fue un sueño pero sé que es verdad/

Mansión Li, 7:00 a.m.

- Es raro que se te haga tarde Sakura – comentaba Leran.

- Sí, lo siento.

- ¿Mamá te pasa algo? – preguntaba Hien a la vez que la observaba detenidamente.

- De hecho sí Hien, pero no solo a mí.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó curiosa Nadeshiko.

- Me refiero a que tú, Hien, Kero, yo y por supuesto Leran si quieres acompañarnos, nos mudaremos a Tomoeda.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando acabe el semestre nos iremos.

- ¿Pero por qué has tomado esa decisión Sakura? Ahora que mi hijo no esta con mayor razón deberías permanecer aquí como jefa de nuestra dinastía.

(Suspirando) – Lo sé Leran, sé que tengo muchas responsabilidades pero es algo que tengo que hacer, seguiré al tanto de todo desde Japón, así como Shaoran y yo lo hacemos cuando vamos de vacaciones a Tomoeda.

- Pero mamá yo no quiero mudarme.

- Lo sé Nadeshiko pero por nuestra seguridad debemos hacerlo.

- ¿Insinúas que Japón es más seguro que Hong Kong? Te recuerdo que aquí reside el Concilio.

- Sí, pero aún así nos mudaremos a Japón.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Hien, recuerdas que te dije que yo tenía sueños premonitorios cuando era joven'

- Sí – contesto extrañado.

- Bueno pues ahora he vuelto a tenerlos, sé que a ustedes puede parecerles tonto que nos mudemos por un sueño pero les aseguro que esos sueños jamás me han fallado, por favor les pido que me apoyen.

(Tomándola de la mano) – Si tú crees que es por nuestro bien, entonces vamos a Japón – le sonrió Nadeshiko.

- Gracias Nadeshiko ¿y tú qué dices Hien? – mirando a su hijo mayor.

- Por mí esta bien si tú crees que es lo correcto.

- Sakura yo te seguiré a donde tú vayas por eso soy tu guardián.

- Gracias Kero.

- Es tu decisión Sakura, pero piensa lo que diría mi hijo.

- Es precisamente por lo que dijo Shaoran que lo estoy haciendo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Hable con Shaoran ayer por medio de mis sueños y fue él quien me pidió que nos mudáramos.

- ¿Hablaste con mi papá? – Pregunto Hien - ¿qué te dijo?

- No hablamos mucho, pero todo esta bien y las cosas van de acuerdo a lo planeado.

- Siendo así – suspiro Leran al levantarse de la mesa – avisaré a todos sobre la junta de hoy ¿te parece Sakura?

- Sí muchas gracias Leran, pero no respondiste ¿vendrás con nosotros?

- No, me quedaré aquí para mantenerte informada de lo que ocurre.

- Gracias.

Mansión Li, 5:00 p.m.

Después de comenzar a hacer los arreglos necesarios para dejar su restaurante, Sakura se reunió con su familia en su casa para comunicarles la noticia. Llevándolos a la biblioteca y asegurándose que todos estuvieran sentados antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Los he reunido aquí hoy para comunicarles que en poco menos de 2 meses, mis hijos y yo nos mudaremos a Tomoeda.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Shiefa sé que esto les parece raro pero he tenido sueños premonitorios que me dicen que mi lugar y el de mis hijos es allá.

- ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer para que cambies de opinión Sakura?

- No Max, ya he tomado mi decisión.

- Bueno si eso piensas no hay nada que hacer – concluyó uno de sus cuñados.

- Gracias por entender. Akira, Max, Ryo, Coyi ustedes me ayudarán con la empresa, usaré la oficina que esta instalada en Japón para comunicarme con ustedes y seguir a cargo de la empresa. Shiefa, tú con Leran quiero pedirte que me informen de todo lo que llegue a pasar en nuestra familia y con el Concilio, por favor.

- Claro Sakura no te preocupes.

- ¿Y qué pasara con tu restaurante? – preguntó Futtie.

- Mi asistente se quedara a cargo, como siempre que nos vamos a Japón, así que no hay problema.

- Sakura, quiero pedirte algo.

- Claro Futtie.

- ¿Sería mucha molestia si Mildred va contigo? Ya sabes lo bien que ella y Nadeshiko se llevan, así que me pidió que te preguntará si podía ir con ustedes.

- Si por ustedes no hay ningún problema por mí tampoco, mi sobrina es bienvenida a venir.

- ¡Viva! – Al instante una voz desconocida festejo el hecho, y al escuchar eso, todos voltearon a la puerta, ya que se suponía que esa era una reunión exclusiva para mayores de 23 años, lo que significaba que ninguno de sus hijos debería estar escuchando.

- Ni se les ocurra intentar correr – decía Sakura tranquilamente, al tiempo que movía su mano para abrir la puerta, con lo que todos sus sobrinos caían unos encima de otros por haber estado recargados en ella para escuchar – sé que están ahí desde que comenzamos la reunión.

- Takuya, Zenki, Hiro que vergüenza – los regañaba Akira.

- Marcus, Mildred, como se les ocurre – decía Max.

- Sora, Mamoru, Hatori, eso no se hace – comentaba Feimei.

- Umi, Hikari, Megumi, están en serios problemas jovencitas – terminaba Coyi.

- Hien, Nadeshiko es de mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas, y más aún cuando ustedes ya sabían el motivo de esta reunión.

- Lo sentimos – decían todos mientras agachaban la cabeza.

- Pero tía Sakura, lo hicimos por una buena razón – empezó Sora, levantando la cabeza– es que queremos pedirte que si nos dejabas acompañarte a Japón.

- ¿Quienes?

- Sora, Takuya y yo – respondía Marcus – significaría mucho para nosotros el que nos permitieras acompañarlos.

- Pero ¿y la escuela?

- Por eso no te preocupes, podemos continuar en Japón.

- ¿Y por qué de repente quieres hacer eso Takuya?

- Queremos cumplir con nuestro deber de proteger a nuestra familia. Los tres lo discutimos y queremos acompañar a tía Sakura y a nuestros primos para cuidarlos, muy pronto cumpliremos 23 años así que ya estamos listos para hacerlo.

- No es necesario, les agradezco mucho sus intenciones pero no quiero que dejen la escuela y su hogar, solamente porque sienten que deben protegernos.

- Pero tía Sakura…

- No.

- Bueno Sakura no seas tan estricta – hablaba Shiefa poniéndose a un lado de su hijo y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros – apuesto que esto es muy importante para ellos así por mi parte te doy permiso.

- Apuesto que mi hijo no me perdonaría que dejara ir a Mildred y a él no así que – guiñándole un ojo a su hijo – Marcus te doy permiso para que vayas y cuides a tu hermana – sonreía Max.

- Ya que Takuya y Marcus van, no me queda más remedio que dejar ir a Sora – terminaba Feimei encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pero yo no quiero que vayan por obligación – intentaba protestar Sakura.

- Déjalos Sakura, así como tú sientes que es tu obligación ir a Japón, ellos sienten que deben acompañarte.

- Leran…

- Esta decidido, mis nietos irán a Japón contigo.

(Sonriendo al ver que ya no podía hacer nada por evitarlo) – Parece que no puedo negarme, iremos a Japón.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se encargo de comenzar los preparativos de la mudanza con respecto a los colegios de sus hijos y sobrinos en su despacho de las empresas Li pero antes de todo también quería comunicar la noticia de su cambio.

(Hablando por teléfono) – Buenos días, me comunica con Eriol por favor.

- ¿De parte de quién?

- De Sakura Li.

- En seguida – mientras esperaba a que la comunicarán con Eriol, Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer para poder mudarse, por suerte sus constantes vacaciones a Japón a lo largo de los años, le habían dado suficiente práctica para saber exactamente que hacer. Pero al menos, el asunto de la casa no era algo de que preocuparse, y eso era algo que siempre agradecería a Tomoyo y a Eriol.

-Flash back-

Hace ya varios años, poco después de haber regresado de su luna de miel, Sakura y Shaoran visitaron a sus amigos en Japón, dando un pequeño paseo para "ver" un regalo que Eriol y Tomoyo les tenían preparado.

- Ay Sakura, apresúrate – decía la amatista con gran alegría.

- Ya vamos Tomoyo – caminando detrás de ella junto con Eriol y Shaoran.

- Bueno hemos llegado – parándose frente a la casa de Eriol.

- ¿Por qué estamos parados enfrente de tu casa Eriol?

- ¿Además no había dicho que te habías cambiado de casa? – preguntó Shaoran.

- Así es – respondía Eriol como si nada – esta casa tiene nuevos dueños.

- ¿Entonces?

- Ay Sakura – empezó Tomoyo tomándola de las manos – tu hermano tiene una nueva casa y la que era tu casa, es ahora de Yukito y Nakuru así que Eriol y yo pensamos que cuando vinieran a Japón no tendrían una casa propia así que decidimos regalarles esta.

(Ambos) - ¿Qué?

- De ninguna manera podemos aceptarla.

- Vamos Shaoran, no seas así – colocando su manos en su espalda – éste es su regalo de bodas de parte de Tomoyo y mío ¿o qué no te gusta? Te recuerdo que esta cerca de nuestra casa, de la tu hermano y la de Yukito.

- No es que no me guste Eriol, es solo que es excesivo.

- Tomoyo, Eriol es muy amable de su parte, pero es demasiado.

- Por favor Sakura acéptenlo se los damos de todo corazón por tanto tiempo de amistad.

(Viéndose entre ellos unos momentos) – De acuerdo muchas gracias Tomoyo, muchas gracias Eriol – aceptaba por fin Sakura.

-Fin del flash back-

- Hola Sakura ¿qué pasa?

- Hola Eriol, solo quería avisarte que ya tome una decisión así que me mudare a Tomoeda en cuanto mis hijos acaben el semestre.

- Maravilloso Sakura, no sabes cuanto me alivia oír eso.

- Lo sé, a mí también.

- Me supongo que solo vendrán Hien, Nadeshiko, Kero y tú ¿cierto?

- Te equivocas también Mildred, Marcus, Takuya y Sora nos acompañaran.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué?

- Es que quisieron acompañarnos y no pude convencerlos de lo contrario.

- Ya veo, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

- Por ahora no, pero gracias de todas maneras.

- Descuida, nos vemos dentro de 2 meses.

- Sí, por favor salúdame a todos allá.

- Adiós – colgando – me tranquiliza mucho saber que Sakura se mudara aquí.

- Adiós – colgando y volviendo a marcar – buenos días me comunica con Touya por favor.

- Hola Sakura, el señor Touya no esta ¿gusta dejarle algún mensaje?

- ¿No esta? ¿Y Yukito?

- Él si se encuentra ¿se lo comunico?

- Sí por favor.

- En un momento, fu un placer escucharla.

- Gracias, igualmente – esperando solo unos momentos en lo que la secretaria de Touya y Yukito le comunicaba la llamada – hola Yukito.

- Hola Sakura ¿pasa algo malo?

- No nada de eso, solo quería avisarte a ti y a mi hermano que dentro de poco menos de 2 meses nos mudaremos a Tomoeda.

- ¿En serio? No sabes cuanto me alegra oírte decir eso.

- Y no solo iremos nosotros, Mildred, Sora, Marcus y Takuya también irán con nosotros.

- Que bien, me alegra.

- Por cierto ¿dónde esta mi hermano?

- Tuvo que ir a la escuela por un problema de los gemelos.

- Entiendo, bueno Yukito tengo que irme por favor avísale a Touya ¿sí?

- Claro Sakura, nos vemos.

- Adiós.

Secundaria Ming, receso.

- No puedo creer que mis papás me hayan dado permiso de ir con ustedes.

- Lo sé Mildred, fue una suerte que mi abuela se haya puesto de su parte porque mi mamá estaba a punto de negarse.

- Sabes es una suerte que desde pequeños nos hayan enseñando japonés porque si no tendríamos muchos problemas al mudarnos ¿no crees Nadeshiko?

- Sí y los que más sufrirían serían Sora, Takuya y Marcus por sus estudios en la universidad.

- Nadeshiko – decía un chico que venía con dos chicas, todos compañeros suyos – ¿es verdad que se van a mudar?

- ¿Cómo se enteraron? - preguntó Mildred.

- Sí es verdad – contesto Nadeshiko.

- Escuchamos a uno de los maestros diciendo eso.

- ¿Es por lo que paso con la maestra de matemáticas?

- No, es por otra cosa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Perdón pero no te lo podemos decir.

- Ya veo, ¿Nadeshiko puedo hablar contigo a solas?

- Claro – levantándose de su asiento y caminando con él, lo suficiente para que nadie los escuchara.

- Nadeshiko – comenzó el chico – antes de que te vayas quiero decirte que tú me gustas mucho.

(Dándole una mirada muy tierna) - Kenzo yo… yo me siento muy halagada pero no puedo corresponderte.

- ¿Acaso te gusta algo más?

- No, es que yo no siento lo mismo que tú, lo lamento.

- Entiendo, solo quería que lo supieras – dándose la vuelta – que tengas muchas suerte en tu nueva escuela.

- Gracias.

Preparatoria Ming.

- ¡Hien! – Gritaba una chica muy bonita pero igual de escandalosa mientras corría por el patio – ¡Hien!

- Ya cállate Hanajima, eres muy escandalosa.

- No digas eso Hien, y yo te he dicho que me digas Miyu – colgándose de su brazo.

- Y yo te he dicho que no hagas eso – soltándose - ¿qué pasa?

- Hien – entrelazando sus manos en su pecho y con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿es cierto que te mudaras a Japón?

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Eso no importa, ¿cómo puedes dejar que nos separen? ¿Qué pasará con nuestro amor?

- ¿Cuál amor? Tú sabes muy bien que no tenemos una relación de es tipo.

- ¡Que malo eres Hien! Yo que he estado a tu lado, desde que entramos a secundaria.

- Eso ha sido porque tú así lo quisiste, pero siempre te dije que no sentía nada más por ti más que amistad.

- Pero…

(Poniendo su dedo en sus labios) – Eres una amiga muy querida para mí pero no hay nada que hacer, cuando terminé el semestre me mudare a Japón.

(Abrazándolo) – Te voy a extrañar mucho Hien.

- Y yo a ti.

Los dos meses que faltaban para la mudanza a Tomoeda se fueron volando, así que en menos de los que esperaban se habían hecho todos los arreglos necesarios para la casa (como hacían cada vez que iban de visita ¾ parte del personal de la mansión Li, se habían trasladado a Tomoeda para limpiar la casa y que todo estuviera listo para su llegada), la escuela (ya todos se encontraban inscritos en sus respectivas escuelas, en las que iban sus primos por supuesto, además de tener sus uniformes listos) y con el restaurante y la empresa (Sakura había mandado a actualizar todos los equipos que se encontraban en la residencia de Tomoeda para que pudiera seguir en contacto tanto con sus cuñados como con su asistente en su restaurante), así que solo faltaba que llegara la fecha y avisar al Concilio de sus planes.

Concilio de magia, tres días para la mudanza.

- Señora Li, que sorpresa verla, pase –decía Rumiko Yen, mientras la hacía pasar a sus despacho en el concilio.

- Gracias – sentándose en una silla enfrente de su escritorio.

- ¿Qué la hace venir hoy?

- Me pareció prudente venir a decirle yo misma que dentro de 3 días mis hijos, algunos de mis sobrinos y yo nos mudaremos a Japón.

- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Paso algo malo?

- No paso nada malo pero… usted no lo sabe pero yo tengo la habilidad de tener sueños premonitorios y es por ellos por lo que me mude a Japón.

- ¿Acaso pasara algo malo aquí?

- No lo se aún pero créame que si así fuera yo no huiría sino que me quedaría aquí a pelear, además si llego a tener algún sueño referente a un ataque no dude que se lo comunicaré enseguida.

- Lo sé señora Li, gracias por venir a avisarme.

- Sé que no es posible pero ¿ha tenido alguna noticia de Shaoran y los demás?

- No, pero es normal, así que no se preocupe.

- Lo intentaré – sonriendo y poniéndose de pie – con su permiso, yo me retiro.

- Adelante señora Li, cuídese mucho.

- Usted también.

Después de una larga despedida Sakura, Hien, Nadeshiko, Kero, Mildred, Marcus, Sora y Takuya subieron al avión que los llevaría a Tomoeda, cada uno pensando cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de volver a Hong Kong, pero con el agradable pensamiento de que no estarían solos cuando llegaran a Tomoeda, pues todos estaría allá para recibirlos. Solo Sakura fue la última en dejar de ver la ventanilla mientras recordaba todo lo que vivió en ese lugar.

- /Adiós Hong Kong, espero que cuando regrese, Shaoran regrese conmigo/ pensaba Sakura.


	6. Capitulo bonus 1: Vacaciones de verano

CAPITULO BONUS 1: VACACIONES DE VERANO

- Maho es hora de irse o perderás el autobús.

- ¡Ya voy! – mi nombre es Maho Kinomoto, tengo 16 años y curso el primer año en la preparatoria Seiju, ayer comenzaron las vacaciones de verano y este año mi escuela organizo una excursión a un lago en vez de ir a la playa, a mí no me molesta eso, de hecho me parece un buen cambio lo malo es que…

- ¡Maho apresúrate u no llegaremos! – gritaba un apuesto chico de cabello negro y ojos azules.

- ¡Apúrate Maho! – gritaba un chico exactamente igual al anterior.

- Ya estoy lista – subiendo al auto de su padre para que la llevara a la escuela después de haberse despedido con un abrazo de su madre – nos vemos mamá.

- Adiós mamá – se despedía uno de los jóvenes.

- Nos vemos mamá – se despedía el otro.

- Adiós que les vaya bien – los despedía una mujer un poco mayor pero aún muy bonita de cabello largo sujeto en una trenza.

- Regreso pronto Tomoe.

Sí, ellos son mi familia, la mujer que nos despido es mi mamá, su nombre es Tomoe Kinomoto, es ama de casa y cocina muy bien, es muy dulce y es la única que me defiende, mi papá se llama Touya Kinomoto y tiene una cadena de restaurantes, yo sé que me quiere mucho pero a veces… ¡es muy sobreprotector conmigo! Si por él fuera creo que ya me hubiera ido a servir de doncella aun templo; y por último mi mayo problema: mis hermanos Cody y Cory, son gemelos tienen 18 años y cursan el tercer año de preparatoria, son igual de sobreprotectores que mi papá, cualquier chico que se me acerca con intenciones amorosas es alejado por mis hermanos, ¡tengo 16 años y nunca he tenido novio! Y como siempre hemos ido a las mismas escuelas, no siquiera en los paseos me salvo, como me llevan dos años hay ocasiones que estamos en escuelas diferentes pero aún así ellos se encargan de crear una fama que aún después de que ellos no estén ningún chico se atreve a acercarse.

- Bueno llegamos – estacionando el auto – Cody, Cory, quiero que cuiden a su hermana ¿quedo claro?

- Sí papá – contestaron los gemelos.

- ¡Papá ya no soy una niña para que me cuiden mis hermanos! – Bajando del auto y sacando su maleta – ya me voy, nos vemos en dos semanas.

- Adiós Maho – abrazando a su hija – y ustedes dos pórtense bien – despidiéndose de sus hijos.

Luego de unas cuantas horas de viaje, llegamos al Lago de la Tranquilidad, o por lo menos así es como nos dijeron que se llama este lugar, el lago esta rodeado de un denso bosque y no se va que nadie viva aquí, solo están las cabañas en las que nos hospedaremos, afortunadamente nos separaron por grados y espero que con eso no tenga que ver a mis hermanos no quiero que vuelvan a espantar a mis compañeros.

-Flash back-

Poco después del inicio del año escolar en su nueva escuela, Maho se encontraba junto con sus compañeros en la clase de educación física, practicando en las carreras de obstáculos, como siempre Maho sobresalía de las demás estudiantes por su buena condición física hasta que escucho a uno de sus compañeros gritarle que era la mejor y la más linda de todas.

- Gracias – saludándolo y sonrojándose.

Pero no había pasado ni un minuto cuando sus hermanos aparecieron en la pista, sujetando al pobre chico por la camisa y profiriendo todo tipo de amenazas si se atrevía a volver a acercarse a su hermana. Como es obvio dejaron al pobre chico muy asustado y desde entonces, los chicos no se atreven más que a saludarla, pues es muy conocido que los famosos gemelos Kinomoto son los mejores del equipo de karate.

-Fin del flash back-

- ¡Maho! – Gritaba una chica mientras caminaba hacia ella, de ojos azules y cabello azul oscuro – ¿ya notaste que nuestras cabañas están muy cerca la una de la otra? – Susurrándole – y no te preocupes las cabañas de los hombres del tercer año, son las más alejadas.

- ¿En serio? ¡Que alivio! – Ella es Selene tiene 17 años y cursa el segundo año de preparatoria, es una de mis primas, es hija de tía Tomoyo y tío Eriol, es muy amable y tranquila además de que siempre me ayuda a escaparme de mis hermanos.

- Tengo que irme nos vemos después.

- Sí nos vemos Selene.

Ha pasado 1 semana desde que llegamos al lago y hemos hecho de todo, desde caminatas, pescar, cortar leña, encender fogatas, escalar, nadar y otras actividades pero no todo ha salido muy bien que digamos, ha habido muchas travesuras como apagar las fogatas, esconder las cosas de las personas que van ala lago, y desacomodar las cabañas y como no han encontrado al o a los culpables, los maestros están comenzando a molestarse de verdad.

- ¡Maho!

- ¿Qué pasa Selene? ¿Qué no deberías estar en la caminata?

- Sí pero preferí quedarme, ¿Maho tú lo has sentido?

- Sé, pero son muy débiles y desaparecen muy rápido cuando intento acercarme.

- Yo creo que han sido ellos los que han estado haciendo todas esas maldades – comento Cory apareciendo de repente.

- Son muchas presencias y lo más curioso es que no podemos ubicar de donde viene – complemento su hermano.

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer?

- Por ahora no podemos hacer nada Maho, solo nos queda esperar y estar atentos para ver si podemos ayudarlos.

- Sí – contestaron todos.

De seguro se preguntaran que fue todo eso, bueno la verdad es que toda mi familia es "especial", para empezar mi prima Selene posee magia, es una hechicera que domina principalmente el agua, mientras que mis hermanos y yo somos médiums, es decir, tenemos poderes espirituales así que podemos ver y sentir espíritus, malas presencias además de poder hacer otras cosas, Selene heredo su magia de tío Eriol y mis hermanos y yo de mi papá, aunque fuimos entrenados por Kaho, una amiga de mi papá que vive en Inglaterra.

Esa misma noche después de realizar las actividades correspondientes, todos los grupos hicieron sus propias fogatas cada uno para charlar entre ellos, como lo venían haciendo desde que llegaron.

- Bueno ahora que estamos todos sentados en la fogata es hora de que les contemos la historia de este lugar – relataba un maestro – hace casi tres siglos, a un kilómetro de aquí existía un templo budista donde por mucho tiempo sabios monjes se encargaban de educar a niños abandonados o a huérfanos para que siguieran sus pasos. Hasta que una noche llego un batallón de guerreros famosos por su crueldad exigiendo comida y hospedaje para recuperarse de sus heridas. Como era de esperar los monjes no les negaran ninguna de esas cosas pero una vez que los guerreros estuvieron recuperados pagaron la amabilidad de los monjes con la muerte, matando a todos los monjes y ahogando a los niños en el lago para después incendiar el templo antes de irse. Y se dice que desde entonces las almas de los niños que murieron en el lago no encuentran descanso – viendo las caras de algunas de sus alumnas – por supuesto, es una historia, y mañana por la noche iremos a ese templo para la prueba de valor, el orden será decidido por medio de un sorteo así que no importa mucho el grado en que vayas, es hora de que se vayan a dormir.

- ¡Sí! – contestaron todos los alumnos entusiasmados.

A la noche siguiente como les dijo su maestro, antes de la cena todos los grupos fueron reunidos para que sus representantes participaran en el sorteo que decidiría el orden en que pasaría su grupo. Una vez hecho ese trámite, todos los alumnos junto con sus profesores se encaminaron al templo abandonado. La prueba era muy sencilla, entrarían en grupos de 3 personas con 2 velas, tenían que caminar hasta el patio central y dejar una de las velas frente a un pedestal vacío y regresar, habría un camino de ida y uno de regreso pero ambos estarían claramente marcados para que nadie se perdiera. Para sorpresa de Maho, Selene y los gemelos sus grupos eran de los últimos en pasar.

- Muy bien – hablaba un profesor – ya todos saben lo que tiene que hacer, así que no se entretengan y vuelvan pronto – con lo que dio inicio a la prueba de valor.

Luego de haber comenzando la prueba, los maestros restantes comenzaron a notar algo extraño, de los 10 grupos que esta ahora habían entrado, solo 2 habían vuelto, lo que dejaba 8 grupos completos desaparecidos, con lo que decidieron cancelar la prueba y mandar a los alumnos restantes de regreso al campamento mientras los maestros buscaban a los grupos que faltaban.

- ¡Selene! – decían Maho, Cody y Cory al reunirse con ella.

- Esto estatal, las presencias se han intensificado u comienzan a destilar algo de maldad – dijo Maho.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

- Necesitamos ir al templo y hablar con ellos – respondió Cory.

- Y rápido o los demás seguirán desapareciendo – complemento su hermano.

- Pero si van el maestro notara su ausencia.

- Es ahí donde necesitamos tu ayuda Selene ¿conoces algún hechizo para que no noten nuestra ausencia?

- Sí, escuchen tienen que… - tanto Selene como los demás alumnos en el campamento se quedaron callados al oír como el agua del lago se movía a pesar de que no había nadie en ella, incluso varios de sus compañeros iluminaron el agua con sus linterna para ver si distinguían a alguien pero para todos el lago estaba desierto. En cambio, para los 4 primos podían observar claramente a 3 niños que buscaban algo en el agua.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Contesten! – Gritaba el profesor que se había quedado encargado - ¿quién esta ahí?

- Ahora que están distraídos es nuestra oportunidad.

- Sí, "Invoco la magia de mis ancestros para pedir que las tres personas que tengo enfrente de mí, sean libres de las miradas de los demás para que puedan irse con libertad", ya esta ahora ¡corran!

Una vez que regresaran al templo, los tres se adentraron para hablar con los espíritus de los niños de ese lugar, encontrándolos frente al pedestal vacío donde se suponía que debían dejar las velas.

- Por favor no se asusten, queremos ayudarlos – comenzó Cody.

- ¿Pueden vernos? – Pregunto uno de los niños, que al igual que sus compañeros, llevaba la cabeza rapada y un sencillo traje de monje de color café – son los primeros que logran vernos.

- Claro que podemos verlos, venimos aquí para ayudarlos.

- No queremos su ayuda, ya nos cansamos de que personas como ustedes profanen nuestro templo por un simple juego.

- ¿Por qué no han cruzado al más allá? – Intervino Maho – ya saben que están muertos ¿cierto?

- Sí, pero no podemos irnos hasta que encontremos el Buda que estaba en este pedestal.

- ¿Y dónde está? – pregunto Cory.

- En el lago, los soldados lo tiraron ahí después de ahogarnos, pero no podemos encontrarlo.

- ¿Si lo encontramos dejaran a los demás libres y cruzaran?

- Sí.

- Entonces es pan comido, mi hermano Cory y yo somos expertos en localizar objetos – colocándose frente a frente, ambos hermanos cerraron los ojos y formaron un sellos con sus manos, comenzando a concentrar su poder para localizar la estatua de Buda, ya que como ellos mismo habían dicho eran muy buenos en localizar objetos o personas de esa manera (así era como encontraban a Maho cuando salía sola) - ¡lo tenemos! Pero es muy profundo para sacarlo solos, tenemos que ir por Selene – dirigiéndose a los niños – enseguida volvemos con su estatua.

Luego de regresar al campamento y sacar a Selene sin que nadie se diera cuenta, los cuatro se dirigieron a ala orilla que quedaba más cerca de la estatua y que al mismo tiempo los ocultara de sus compañeros, para no hacer tan obvia su presencia ahí.

- Escuchen voy a separar el agua para que puedan sacar la estatua pero debe ser rápido porque no podré mantenerlo mucho tiempo ¿entendido? Entonces comencemos – quitándose un dije con forma de gota del cuello y transformándolo en un báculo un poco más bajo que ella, coronado por una gota de agua de color azul claro rodeado con un círculo de color amarillo – "Agua, elemento de la vida, obedece a quien te invoca y haz lo que te pido" – al momento las aguas comenzaron a separarse formando un camino por el cual los gemelos entraron al lago, encontrando al ídolo casi sin ningún esfuerzo, no siendo así la tarea de sacarlo pues era muy pesado y estaba algo enterrado.

- ¡Vamos chicos ustedes pueden! – los animaba Maho, pues era lo único que podía hacer, ya que no tenía magia para poder ayudar a Selene y tampoco era tan fuerte para ayudar a sus hermanos.

- ¡Ya esta! – Pasados 10 minutos de esfuerzos, por fin lograron sacar al Buda del lago y ponerlo en tierra firme, claro habían quedado llenos de lodo y aún faltaba llevarlo al templo - ¿Y ahora como lo llevamos?

- Pues tiene que cargarlo.

- ¿Qué? ¡No inventes! – protestaban los gemelos.

- Yo los ayudaría pero utilice mucha magia hoy.

- Vemos hermanos, ustedes pueden.

- Esta bien – respondió Cody, mirando a su hermana y a su prima con cara de pocos amigos, por haberse librado de la tarea de cargar la estatua. Pero a pesar de todo lograron llevar la estatua al templo y ponerlo en su pedestal.

- Ya esta su estatua donde debería estar, ahora regrésenos a todos y crucen de una buena vez.

- Gracias – respondió el que parecía ser el mayor de todos los niños – sus compañeros aparecerán en cuanto crucemos pero el problema esta en que no sabemos como cruzar.

- No se preocupen, de eso me encargo yo – sonreía Maho – relájense y dejen que yo los guíe – uniendo sus manos y cerrando los ojos, comenzando a emitir un tenue resplandor con lo que uno a uno los niños iban desapareciendo.

Después de eso, regresamos al campamento y nos integramos rápidamente a nuestros compañeros y gracias al hechizo que hizo Selene, nadie noto nuestra ausencia, luego de un rato nuestros compañeros y maestros también regresaron pero como nadie recordaba lo que había pasado se opto por no volver a mencionarlo, solo nosotros 4 sabemos lo que en verdad paso. Y así concluye esta excursión de verano, la verdad es que si fue un poco rara pero al estar acostumbrados a estas cosas, he de admitir que también fue muy divertida.


	7. Capitulo 5: Las nuevas escuelas

CAPITULO 5: LAS NUEVAS ESCUELAS

- Bueno ya esta todo listo – comentaba Sakura después de revisar que todo estuviera en orden – la casa esta lista y todos están inscritos en sus respectivas escuelas, así que vayan a arreglarse para la fiesta de bienvenida.

- ¿Y dónde es la fiesta?

- En casa de Eriol y Tomoyo, y ahora que lo mencionas Sora, me gustaría que tú, Marcus, Mildred, Takuya y yo nos vayamos antes que los demás.

- ¿Para qué tía?

- Porque ustedes han estado en Japón muy pocas veces así que quiero mostrarles donde viven los demás así como mostrarles donde están las escuelas.

- ¿Y Nadeshiko y yo?

- Tu hermana, Kero y tú pueden irse un poco más tarde – le contesto a su hijo.

- De acuerdo – exclamaron todos.

Mansión Hiraguizawa

- Hien, Nadeshiko, Kero ¡bienvenidos! – Los recibía Tomoyo – adelante están en su casa ¿y los demás?

- Hola Tomoyo, no te preocupes por ellos no tardan en venir – volando para darle un abrazo – espero que no tenga que fingir que soy un muñeco.

- No te preocupes Kero, no pasa nada.

- Hola tía Tomoyo – saludo Nadeshiko.

(Abrazando a su sobrina) – Nadeshiko que hermosa estas – separándose – espero que e dejes grabarte con alguno de mis modelos.

- Ay tía, por cierto, muchas gracias por lo de la cámara, me fue muy útil.

- De nada – volteando a ver a su sobrino – y este alto y apuesto chico debe ser Hien.

(Abrazándola) – Hola tía, no exageres no hace mucho que nos vimos.

- Ya lo sé pero cada vez que te veo luces más guapo.

- ¡Ya llegamos! – Saliendo del auto junto con sus sobrinos.

- ¡Sakura! – Corriendo prácticamente para abrazarla - ¡amiga que alegría verte!

- ¡Tomoyo! Yo también me alegro de verte.

- Que gusto verlos, adelante – los saludaba Eriol que había llegado a la puerta y se hacía a un lado para que sus sobrinos entraran.

- Hola tío Eriol – decían Hien, Nadeshiko, Mildred, Marcus, Takuya y Sora al mismo tiempo que hacían una reverencia, obviamente todos se conocían por las múltiples visitas que todos se habían hecho a lo largo de los años, así que todos se consideraban familia entre sí.

Luego de varias horas de estar platicando y poniéndose al día sobre lo que habían hecho, Tomoyo paso a todos del jardín donde habían estado conviviendo a uno de los múltiples salones con los que contaba su casa.

- ¿Entonces cómo quedaron todos? – preguntaba Eriol.

- Pues Marcus, Takuya y Sora van a la universidad cada uno en el campus que le corresponde, Hien irá a la misma preparatoria que Selene, Majo y los gemelos, y Nadeshiko y Mildred a la secundaria de Mattew y Kamui.

- Me da gusto que me hayas obedecido monstruo.

- ¡Ya te dije que no me digas monstruo hermano!

- Touya no seas grosero – lo regañaba su esposa para luego voltear hacia Sakura – no te molestes Sakura ya sabes como es, no puede decir que esta feliz de verte.

(Totalmente sonrojado) – Tomoe…

(Sonriéndole a su cuñada) - No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada.

- Y dime Sakura ¿vas a trabajar en algo? Porque yo en tu lugar me quedaría a descansar todo el día.

- Voy a seguir al tanto de la empresa desde aquí.

- ¿En serio? – Se extraño la pelirroja - ¡que flojera!

- Nakuru, no seas así.

- Es que pienso que es una lástima que no se relaje - abrazando a su esposo - ¿no crees Yuki?

- No lo sé, ¿tú que dices Sakura?

- Digo que voy a relajarme pero me volvería loca si no hiciera nada.

- Ay Sakura, sigues igual de activa como siempre.

- La verdad es que sí, no puedo negarlo, y te agradezco mucho que hayas hecho esta fiesta de bienvenida Tomoyo.

- No es nada Sakura, sabes que para mí fue un placer.

(Abrazando a su esposa) – Además nos alegra que tú y nuestros sobrinos hayan venido a Japón.

Unas horas después de esta conversación, en la cuales todos hicieron planes para los días siguientes, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, pasando mucho tiempo juntos los días siguientes aprovechando al máximo el tiempo que les quedaba antes de que sus hijos entraran a la escuela.

Primer día de clases, secundaria Tomoeda

- Buenos días – comenzaba una linda profesora de mediana edad que era la titular de la clase – hoy recibiremos a dos nuevas compañeras que acaban de ser transferidas de Hong Kong, sus nombres son Nadeshiko Li y Mildred Li, espero que sean amables con ellas.

(Pasando al frente y haciendo una reverencia) – Mucho gusto mi nombre es Mildred Li y espero que nos llevemos bien.

(Haciendo lo mismo que su prima) – Mi nombre es Nadeshiko Li, mucho gusto en conocerlos.

- Bueno señorita Mildred Li usted se sentara a lado de la ventana y la Señorita Nadeshiko Li en la última fila.

- Sí – dirigiéndose hacia sus nuevos lugares, entre las miradas de curiosidad des sus compañeras y las de admiración por parte de sus compañeros.

Preparatoria Seiju

- Bueno alumnos antes de empezar quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero, adelante por favor – abriendo la puerta para que pasara.

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hien Li y vengo de Hong Kong – haciendo una reverencia mientras inmediatamente comenzaban los comentarios sobre lo guapo que estaba el nuevo alumno.

- Silencio por favor, señor Li siéntese en la banca vacía de la segunda fila.

- Sí profesor.

Universidad de Tomoeda, facultad de periodismo, término de la primera clase.

- Hola ¿eres nueva verdad? Nunca te había visto – preguntaba un chico de cabello castaño con unas gafas enormes.

- Sí soy nueva, me acabo de mudar de Hong Kong, ni nombre es Sora Li.

(Haciendo una reverencia) - Es una placer conocerla señorita Li, yo soy Hiro Márquez.

- ¿Márquez? Es un nombre español si no me equivoco.

- Sí, mi padre nació en España pero cuando vino a estudiar aquí se enamoro de mi mamá y por eso se quedo a vivir en este país.

- ¡Que romántico! ¿Y has visitado España?

- Sí, cuando voy a visitar a mis abuelos ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu siguiente clase?

- Muchas gracias – comenzando a caminar mientras mantenía una conversación sobre dicho país.

Facultad de ciencias

- Hola mi nombre es Kisa Aimo – decía una chica.

- Yo soy Su Kirakiwa – decía otra.

Y así por lo menos diez chicas repetían desde su nombre hasta todo tipo de información personal, mientras rodeaban a un apuesto joven.

(Con una enorme gota en la cabeza) – Ah, mucho gusto… yo soy Marcus Li – tratando de ser amable pero buscando la forma de escapar de ahí.

Facultad de arqueología

- ¿Tú eres nueva verdad? – preguntaba un chico un poco bajo pero con unos ojos de color azul intenso.

- Sí – mirando al chico que le preguntaba – vengo de Hong Kong, mi nombre es Takuya Li.

- Mucho gusto, soy Cam Touju, soy miembro del club de fútbol así que conozco a casi toda la facultad si tiene alguna duda o quieres conocer a alguien solo dime y yo lo arreglo.

- Gracias… creo.

Receso, secundaria Tomoeda

- ¡Hola chicas! – gritaba un chico, abrazando a Nadeshiko, tipo Kuno Tatewaki – soy Shon Takefumi pero pueden llamarme amor mío.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Suéltame por favor… suéltame… ¡Takefumi suéltame!... ¡Que me sueltes! – soltándose ella misma al darle un golpe, no muy fuerte pero si con la fuerza necesaria para soltarse – no me gusta que las personas desconocidas me abracen así que te voy a pedir que no lo vuelvas a hacer.

- Auh – sobándose la mejilla - al parecer mi hermosa princesa es muy fuerte.

- No soy tu hermosa princesa y te agradecería que me llamaras por mi nombre.

- Tal vez ahora digas eso pero después correrás a mis brazos – volteando a ver a Mildred, con la misma mirada de conquistador que le dirigiera a Nadeshiko – pero no te desanimes mi bella flor mi corazón es lo suficientemente grande para darte amor a ti también.

- Lo siento pero no estoy interesada ¿nos vamos Nadeshiko?

- Claro – dejando a Tekefumi repitiendo poemas para tratar de conquistarlas.

Receso, preparatoria Seijou

- Causaste una gran impresión en tus compañeras Hien – dijo Maho, pues para darle un poco de apoyo a su primo, todos habían dejado a su amigos para sentarse juntos – no había visto antes una multitud de chicas persiguiendo a un chico.

- No es gracioso Maho – decía Hien sentado con sus primos a la sombra de un árbol – me incomoda que las chicas me sigan de esa manera.

- Yo en tu lugar lo disfrutaría – se burlo Cody - ¿quién sabe cuanto les dure el interés?

- Te lo decimos nosotros que somos los chicos más populares de la escuela, por no decir los más cotizados – presumió su hermano.

- Que modestos – dijo su hermana viéndolos con cara deque creía que se habían vuelto locos.

- No les hagas caso Hien, es solo porque eres nuevo, verás que en unos días se acostumbrarás y dejarán de perseguirte.

- ¿Tú crees Selene?

- Claro, solo que es obvio que no por eso van a ignorar que eres un chico guapo, pero supongo que solo tendrás problemas cuando haya bailes o sea San Valentín.

- ¿Y por qué solo en esas fechas? – quiso saber Cory.

- ¡Ay hermano es obvio! Cuando haya bailes todas querrán ser su pareja y en San Valentín todas le darán chocolates.

- A mí no me gusta tanto el chocolate – contesto Hien al imaginarse la escena de ser inundado por los chocolates de todas las chicas que estuvieron persiguiéndolo – más bien creo que los ganadores en esa situación serían Nadeshiko y Kero.

- Ya verás como te gusta estar aquí Hien.

- Gracias Maho – suspirando – por lo menos estar en el mismo grupo que Selene me ayuda a no estar tan perdido.

- No te desanimes primo – pasando su brazo por atrás de la cabeza de Hien – todo mejorará.

- Es solo cuestión de tiempo – haciendo lo mismo que su hermano en el lado opuesto - solo relájate.

- Lo intentaré – sonriendo al ver el apoyo de sus primos.

Después de unos días de haber iniciado en sus nuevas escuelas todos se habían adaptado, tal como predijo Selene las chicas de la preparatoria se tranquilizaron con el paso de los días, claro aún siguen espiando a Hien cuando practica en el club de kendo pero por lo menos ya no hacen persecuciones maratónicas por los pasillos cuando lo ven. Por otro lado Nadeshiko y Mildred se llevan muy bien con sus compañeros, todos son muy amables con ellas en especial lo hombres, lo único que les molesta es que ese tal Tekefumi no para de seguirlas durante los recesos y prácticas de porritas.

Secundaria Tomoeda, clase de deportes.

Hoy en la clase de deportes, los alumnos tenían que hacer ejercicios en la barra y como era de esperar Nadeshiko y Mildred resaltaron por sus habilidades (consecuencia de sus entrenamientos en artes marciales), pero para su mala suerte Tekefumi también tenía hora libre, lo que aprovechaba para sacarles varias fotos a ambas además de gritarles todo tipo de propuestas y palabras amorosas. Nadeshiko se consideraba una persona paciente, pero ese tipo había acabado con su paciencia, no podía estar más avergonzada por todas las cosas que le gritaba así que se acercó a él para encararlo (una vez más) para que de una vez por todas, las dejara tranquilas, mientras Mildred prefería ignorarlo e irse al salón.

- Mi hermosa princesa y mi bella flor ¡son increíbles! – presumía ante un grupo de hombres que lo alababan por las fotos que había sacado.

- ¡No nos digas así! – Gritaba Nadeshiko al acercarse a él – ¿qué tenemos que hacer para que nos dejes tranquilas?

- Es que no puedo dejar de admirarlas, mi princesa.

- ¡Mi nombre es Li!

- Mi princesa, no me voy a rendir hasta que tú y mi bella flor caigan en mis brazos como sé que quieren hacer – abrazándola a la fuerza – y esa es mi última palabra.

- ¡Suéltame!... – de repente Nadeshiko ya no sintió la necesidad de hacer algún movimiento para librarse del abrazo de Takefumi, pues cuando se dio cuenta Takefumi estaba en el suelo sujetado por sus primos, Cody torciéndole el brazo y Cory pisándole la espalda.

- Escúchame bien cretino aprovechado, te vuelves a meter con nuestras primas y te aseguro que te vas a arrepentir – amenazaba Cody mientras le torcía el brazo hacia atrás.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué les importa?

- Yo soy Cory y él es mi hermano Cody Kinomoto y nos importa porque Nadeshiko y Mildred son nuestras primas.

- Ki… ¿Kinomoto?... ¿Los gemelos Kinomoto?

- Así es y si te vuelves a acercar vas a desear haberte cambiado de escuela ¿quedo claro?

- Sí… no… no lo volveré a hacer… lo prometo.

- Más te vale – soltándolo - ¡largo!

- ¿Estas bien Nadeshiko? – Preguntó Cory – te aseguro que ese sujeto no te volverá a molestar.

- Y si lo hace, nos avisas y nosotros nos encargamos.

- Gracias… creo, pero no entiendo ¿por qué se asusto al oír sus nombres?

- Tú eres nueva y por eso no lo sabes pero nosotros somos famosos por ser los mejores en el equipo de karate.

- Y por intimidar a cualquier chico que se acercara a Maho.

- ¿Por eso Maho no ha tenido novio?

- Exacto – sonrieron los gemelos complacidos.

- Pero no entiendo porque no lo has golpeado para que te deje en paz, tú y Mildred son muy buenas en artes marciales como todos nosotros.

- Ya lo sé, pero no es muy femenino golpear a los muchachos.

- ¿Y por qué no le dijiste a Hien?

- Ya saben que Hien es algo sobre protector y quería encargarme de esto sola, sin tener que decirle a mi hermano.

- Lo entendemos – dijeron ambos más para darle por su lado que por estar convencidos.

- ¿Y a todo esto qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían estar en la preparatoria?

- Sí pero salimos temprano y pasamos por aquí para recordar viejos tiempos, hasta que oímos tu voz gritándole a ese tipo, y pues saltamos la reja para ayudarte.

- Pero ya tenemos que irnos o nos regañarán por estar aquí.

- Está bien, gracias por todo.

- Nos vemos – corriendo hacia la reja.

- Adiós – agitando la mano – /voy a tener problemas por esto/ - pensaba Nadeshiko al imaginar que sus primos no la habían entendido y le contaría lo que paso a su hermano.

Horas después, mansión Li.

- ¡Nadeshiko Li! ¡Ven en este momento! – gritó Hien al pie de las escaleras.

- Hermano ¿qué pasa, por qué gritas? – bajando la escalera.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué no me habías dicho que había un chico molestándote?

(Suspirando) – Los gemelos te dijeron ¿no?

- Sí – mirándola molesto.

- Hien no te lo dije porque no pensé que fuera tan grave.

- ¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿No confías en mí?

- Claro que lo hago pero entiéndeme no puedo esperar que tú resuelvas todos mis problemas, debo aprender a resolverlos sola. Dime ¿tú no me tienes la confianza para aceptar que puedo decidir por mí misma cuando necesito tu ayuda y cuando no?

- Confío mucho en ti Nadeshiko pero eres mi hermanita y no soporto pensar que alguien se quiera aprovechar de ti y mucho menos que yo no me entere por ti de eso sino que nuestros primos te ayudaron en mi lugar.

- ¿Eso que lo que dolió? ¿Qué no te lo dijera yo?

- Sí, me dolió que ellos se enterarán y yo no.

- Lo lamento Hien, en serio – abrazándolo – no te sientes mal, ellos se enteraron por casualidad y de hecho hoy ya iba a golpear a ese chico yo misma.

- Está bien – soltándola – si te vuelve a molestar dímelo ¿sí?

- Claro, pero después del susto que le dieron dudo mucho que lo vuelva a intentar.

- ¿Pues qué le hicieron?

- Realmente no mucho pero estuve preguntando en la escuela y descubrí que existe toda una leyenda acerca de los hermanos Kinomoto. Todos saben que ellos tienen un excelente nivel en artes marciales, que nadie los ha derrotado y cualquiera que se atreva acercarse a Maho ha acabado cambiándose de escuela por la presión que le imponen por no decir los golpes que ellos les propinan.

(Con una enorme gota en la cabeza) – Y yo que pensaba que Maho exageraba las cosas.

Días después del incidente de Takefumi, Nadeshiko y Mildred ya no fueron molestadas por él, ya que él tenía miedo de siquiera acercárseles en el pasillo, lo cual tuvo su lado bueno y su lado malo. Por un lado Takefumi ya no las molestaba y ya podían disfrutar de sus actividades en paz, sin tener que estarse cuidando de que él les saliera de la nada. Pero como todo en la vida, el lado malo de esto es que se corrió la voz de que era familiares de los hermanos Kinomoto además de que se supo que Nadeshiko tiene un hermano que es campeón nacional de kendo de Hong Kong y que es casi tan bueno como los gemelos en artes marciales, por lo que ellas se volvieron casi intocables como su prima así que ya no había muchos chicos que se atrevieran a hablarles. Por no decir que cuando Touya se entero no puedo más que felicitar a sus hijos y sobrino por lo bien que las protegían (claro con la consecuente mirada de reproche de parte de Sakura y Tomoe)

-Sueño-

Ya estado aquí antes, lo sé, estoy frente a la torre de Tokio, estoy en el mismo edificio que la vez pasada, es el mismo sueño, nunca antes había tenido un sueño en el que supiera que estaba soñando. Yue y Kerberos están a mi lado al igual que antes, también esta la figura con el báculo y las dos figuras acompañándola y alguien con una posición de pelea china, todos mirando fijamente algo que yo no alcanzo a distinguir, volteo a ver a mi alrededor y ahora hay más figuras… sombras, de hecho, creo… ¡sí!... creo que una de ellas es mi hermano, en una de sus manos sostiene su espada y con la otra toma de la mano a alguien; no, más bien parece que la esta jalando pero ella no quiere cooperar ¿quiénes son esas personas? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Riiinnng

- ¡Nadeshiko levántate o se te hará tarde! – le gritaba su madre a través de la puerta.

- Mmm… ya voy mamá.

Días después

- ¿Qué hago Selene? Mi papá no quiere aumentarme la mesada pero tampoco quiere dejarme trabajar y no obtengo nada de apoyo de mis hermanos, a veces pienso que estarían felices de verme en un templo.

- Tranquilízate Maho – contesto ella mientras iban caminando junto con Hien con dirección a casa de Selene – ya verás que hallaremos una forma de que tío Touya te de permiso.

- ¿Y en dónde quieres trabajar exactamente?

- Es un lugar nuevo en el centro, tienes que verlo Hien, es muy grande, es un edificio de dos pisos, en el primero es una cafetería y una tienda de regalos y en el segundo es una librería, por eso necesitan personal y están contratando a varias personas.

- Por cierto Hien ¿por qué hoy no te quedaste en la práctica de kendo?

- En estos momentos me parece más importante seguir aumentando mi nivel mágico que las prácticas, así que llegue a un acuerdo con el capitán de ir solo a las prácticas matutinas y sólo cuando pueda a las vespertinas.

- Pero según sabía el capitán del equipo es muy estricto ¿cómo lograste convencerlo?

- Pues hice una apuesta con él, si lograba vencerlo en menos tres minutos, podría acomodar mi horario como yo quisiera.

- ¿Y en cuánto tiempo ganaste?

- Dos minutos.

- Impresionante, contando que nuestro equipo es uno de los mejores de la zona, por cierto hablando de deportes, ¿irás a apoyar a tus hermanos en las finales de la competencia de karate Maho?

(Suspirando) – No lo sé.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no has ido a todas sus competencias importantes?

- Si pero… pero cada vez es peor, la mayoría de las veces van mis papás pero esta vez solo vamos los tres y cuando ellos compiten me quedo sola pero eso no evita que se encarguen de alejar a cada chico que se intente acercar a mí.

- A veces creo que exageran al cuidarte – comento Hien, viéndola y recordando lo que le había dicho su hermana.

- ¡Y no has visto nada! – Exclamó Maho enojada – el año pasado estuvieron a punto de golpear a un chico que solo quería pedirme que le pasara el suéter que su novia había olvidado en el asiente que estaba junto a mí.

- …

- Bueno, bueno ya quita esa cara, si quieres te acompaño para que no te quedes sola.

- Gracias Selene pero este año las finales son en Kyoto y nos tomará todo el fin de semana.

- En ese caso yo también voy y apuesto a que Nadeshiko y Mildred también querrán ir - aseguro Hien mientras caminaban por el jardín de la mansión Hiraguizawa.

- Si ellas van, Mattew y Kamui también querrán ir.

- ¿Pero le darán permiso a todos aunque no vaya ningún adulto?

- No creo que pongan algún pero si Selene promete cuidar a sus hermanos y yo me encargo de mi hermana y Mildred.

- Entonces hay que preguntarles a los demás, y hablando de eso – dijo Selene llegando frente a la puerta de la casa y abriéndola – bienvenidos.

El día de hoy, todos se reunieron en la mansión Hiraguizawa a petición de Tomoyo para celebrar el lanzamiento de su nueva línea de ropa juvenil, a pesar de que el desfile de inauguración (donde por cierto participaran Nadeshiko, Mildred, Selene y Maho) será dentro de unos días, ya que Tomoyo prefiere celebrar primero en privado con su familia. Luego de saludar a todos, Maho, Selene y Hien se pusieron a platicar con sus demás primos acerca de las finales de karate, que serían este fin de semana, conforme a lo que habían supuesto tanto Nadeshiko, Mildred, Mattew y Kamui, aceptaron ir, Sora se incluyo en el paseo mientras que Takuya y Marcus se negaron argumentando que tenían exámenes.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo de quién iría y quien no, Selene fue a la cocina por una fruta para antes de la cena pero sin querer escucho a Tomoyo y Sakura hablando de Shaoran. Como Sakura siempre estaba sonriendo desde que llego a Japón para Selene era muy difícil creer que estuviera tan preocupada por su tío Shaoran, al oírla hablar se da cuenta de todo lo que lo extraña y todo lo que le preocupa, lo que pueda pasar, lo que le recuerda que cuando Shaoran se fue, su padre también se preocupo mucho, lo que le hace suponer que hay algo que no quieren decirles y que las cosas no son tan simples como ellos habían supuesto.

Luego de una agradable cena y un brindis por la nueva colección de Tomoyo, todos pasaron a uno de los salones para seguir hablando, aprovechando que estaban todos presentes, Maho se acerco a su padre para pedirle (una vez más) el permiso para poder trabajar, esperando que como le sugiriera Selene, estando frente a todos no se negara.

- Papá – comenzó Maho nerviosa – ¿recuerdas que te había comentado que abrieron un nuevo lugar en el centro? Necesitan personal y es una buena oportunidad para comenzar a trabajar.

- Maho te he dicho que no.

- Pero papá…

- Pero nada.

- Touya no puedes hacerle eso a Maho – intervino su esposa.

- Tomoe, sabes que no quiero que vaya a trabajar.

- ¿Y se puede saber porque no Touya? – Pregunto Eriol.

- Porque puede encontrarse con algún pervertido que intente aprovecharse de ella.

- Y nosotros estamos muy ocupados para meternos a trabajar con ella – argumento Cory.

- Pero es injusto que le niegues a tu hija la oportunidad de trabajar solo por eso, más aún cuando sabes perfectamente que ella es capaz de defenderse sola – intervino Tomoyo.

- Además hermano, tú de joven trabajabas todo el tiempo y en toda clase de lugares, así que no entiendo porque no quieres que Maho trabaje.

- ¡Porque no quiero y ya! – Respondió Touya enojado de que todo el mundo se pusiera del lado de su hija.

- ¡Papá por favor!

- ¡Ya dije que no! ¡No pienso dejar que trabajes sin protección!

- Touya… - comenzó su mujer.

- Tío Touya si ese es el problema yo podría trabajar también para cuidarla – sugirió Hien.

- ¿Estas seguro Hien?

- Sí mamá, sé que nunca he trabajado pero me gustaría intentarlo, claro si me das permiso.

- Por mi parte no hay ningún problema – sonrió Sakura al ver a su hijo dispuesto a ayudar a su prima.

- ¿Y qué dices Touya? Ya tienes un guardaespaldas para tu hija – se burlo Eriol.

- ¿Te encargaras de cuidar a Maho, Hien?

- Sí tío, lo prometo.

- Entonces no hay problemas Maho, puedes trabajar.

- Gracias – volviéndose a su primo – lamento que hayas tenido que ofrecerte para cuidarme.

- No hay problema.

- Claro que si lo hay, tú nunca has trabajado porque nunca has tenido la necesidad, estoy muy apenada contigo.

- Si es verdad que nunca he trabajado pero la verdad es que si he tenido la curiosidad de hacerlo.

- ¿Y no tendrás problemas con la escuela, las prácticas y tus entrenamientos?

- Tendré un horario un poco apretado pero estaré bien.

- Gracias Hien – abrazándolo - de verdad muchas gracias.

- Ya que ese asunto quedo arreglado –comenzó Selene - hay algo que queremos decirles.

- ¿Qué es hija?

- Verás papá, Mattew, Kamui, Hien, Nadeshiko, Mildred, Sora y yo queremos pedirles permiso para ir este fin de semana junto con Maho a las finales de karate.

- Si tú te haces responsable de tus hermanos no creo que haya ningún problema – sonrió Tomoyo.

- Y si Sora y Hien lo hacen de Nadeshiko y Mildred tiene mi permiso.

- Gracias - respondieron todos para después comenzar a hablar para ponerse de acuerdo en cuanto al dinero que tendrían que llevar para los gastos, la hora en que se verían para irse, a que hora regresarían, etc. Quedando de acuerdo que se irían el viernes a las 7:30 p.m. en tren, junto con el resto del equipo de karate, a pesar de que perderían el día sábado en la escuela, se verían en la estación del tren cada quien cargando una maleta pequeña, nada de grandes equipajes porque solo sería un fin de semana, debían llevar ropa cómoda y regresarían el domingo a las 7:30 p.m. por su lado en lugar de regresar por la mañana con el resto del equipo.

Una vez discutidos todos los pormenores de su excursión y pasar otro rato conviviendo, todos se retiraron a sus casas para descansar, pues al día siguiente tenían que trabajar e ir a la escuela. Antes de separarse Maho y Hien acordaron que irían a la entrevista de trabajo el viernes antes de irse a Kyoto, que era precisamente el último día en que contrataban gente.


	8. Capitulo 6: El viaje a Kyoto

CAPITULO 6 EL VIAJE A KYOTO

Como habían acordado Hien y Maho se encontraban dentro del establecimiento donde pedirían trabajo, un lugar llamado "Un poco de todo", que como Maho había dicho era un edificio de dos pisos, una cafetería y una tienda de regalos en la planta baja y una librería en el piso de arriba. Mientras tanto Nadeshiko, Mildred, Selene, Mattew y Kamui se encontraban afuera esperándolos, pues de ahí partirían directamente a la estación de trenes, en la cual los gemelos los estarían esperando con el resto del equipo de karate y los profesores encargados de ellos.

Maho se sentía muy nerviosa mientras esperaba su turno para la entrevista, ella y su primo eran los últimos y a diferencia de él que se veía muy tranquilo, ella estaba muy inquieta ¿qué pasaba si no conseguía el empleo? Se sentiría humillada si después del numerito que armo no conseguía el trabajo; ¿y si ella no lo conseguía pero Hien sí? La pena sería doble pues él se había metido para ayudarla y si eso pasaba lo dejaría solo. Además de eso se sentía molesta con ella misma, ¿por qué había dejado todo hasta el último minuto? ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido que las vacantes podrían acabarse?

Por otro lado, Hien que se encontraba a su lado y que según la opinión de su prima estaba muy tranquilo, en realidad estaba nervioso por la entrevista, nunca había trabajado y no sabía como actuar en esa situación ¿qué pasaría si no lo contrataban pero a su prima sí? ¿Cómo cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a su tío? Además si eso llegará a pasar, no habría poder humano que detuviera a su tío de sacar a Maho de trabajar. Pero a pesar de todo, no podía perder la calma, él era Hien Li, futuro líder de la dinastía Li y su padre le había enseñado que mantener la calma era el mejor recurso que tenía para resolver un problema; si no conseguía el trabajo, ya hallaría la forma de cumplir su promesa pero no le fallaría a su prima.

Después de unos 10 minutos de espera, salió el entrevistador, un hombre de aproximadamente 60 años, de cabello blanco y rostro de expresión algo severa, acompañado de una joven que lucía completamente desanimada, resultado supusieron ambos primos de no haber conseguido el empleo.

- Bueno jóvenes – comenzó el anciano – ya que ustedes son los últimos les haré la entrevista al mismo tiempo, ¿sus nombres?

- Maho Kinomoto.

- Hien Li.

- ¿Se conocían desde antes?

- Sí.

- Señor Li ¿no cree que esta algo grande para la señorita Kinomoto? – pregunto el anciano molesto.

- ¿Perdón?

- De una vez le advierto que no quiero parejitas que anden besándose y haciéndose cariñitos en lugar de atender a los clientes, ya…

- No señor espere – le interrumpió Hien entendiendo por donde iba el señor – Maho y yo no somos novios, somos primos y no soy muy mayor que ella, Maho tiene 16 y yo 17 años.

- ¿Entonces no son novios? – viéndolos detenidamente como queriendo evaluar si le decían la verdad.

- No – contesto Maho sintiéndose algo apenada de que hayan confundido a Hien con su novio, es cierto que su primo era muy apuesto y que ella no era fea pero le apenaba que hubiera esa confusiones y teniendo a los gemelos como hermanos más.

- Ya veo, me disculpo entonces, mi nombre es Kazuma Tojikama y soy el dueño de este lugar, le pido perdón por hablarles así pero es que ya he visto a muchas parejas que creen que van a venir a jugar y no a trabajar.

- No hay problema.

- Bueno, entonces continuemos, ya sé sus nombres y sus edades, ahora ¿estudian?

- Sí – contestaron ambos.

- ¿Sus padres saben de este trabajo?

- Sí – volvieron a contestar.

- Señorita Kinomoto ¿esta en algún club, va bien en la escuela, ha trabajado antes, es buena en algo?

- Pues… hasta secundaria estuve en el club de cine y de natación pero ahora ya no estoy en ninguno, estoy entre las diez mejores de mi clase, no he trabajado antes y soy buena relacionándome con los demás – contesto dándole al señor Tojikama una mirada insegura.

- Entiendo, señor Li, las mismas preguntas.

- Estoy en el club de kendo, como me acabo de cambiar de escuela no estoy seguro pero en mi anterior escuela era el primero de mi clase, no he trabajado antes, soy bueno en matemáticas además de recordar y organizar información.

- ¿Y si consigue el empleo no tendrá problemas con las prácticas de su club?

- No señor, puedo acomodar mi horario.

- ¿Por qué quiere trabajar señorita Kinomoto? ¿Tiene necesidad en su casa?

- No, pero quiero ser un poco más independiente, además de que quiero ganar mi propio dinero.

- ¿Y usted señor Li?

- Creo que me será útil esta experiencia en el futuro y también quiero apoyar a mi prima.

- Siendo así están contratados pero quiero advertirles que para mi esposa y para mí los estudios son lo primero, así que espero que mantengan sus calificaciones y para eso quiero copias de sus boletas para que conserven sus empleos y como ustedes no tienen necesidad de trabajar con mayor razón ¿les quedo claro?

- Sí.

- Bien, la tienda abre todos los días, de 9 de la mañana a 10 de la noche, ustedes por la escuela tendrán el turno de las 5 de la tarde a las 10 de la noche, tienen un día libre a la semana, que sería… el lunes para usted señor Li y el miércoles para la señorita Kinomoto, deben llegar temprano, tener su uniforme presentable todos los días, tratar con respeto a los clientes y a sus compañeros, tres faltas injustificadas equivalen al despido al igual que causar problemas. En la parte de atrás esta mi esposa que les dará sus uniformes que serán descontados de sus sueldos, se paga todos los lunes, y en caso de que descansen los martes, señor Li usted estará en la librería de administrador y usted señorita Kinomoto en la cafetería de mesera, por ser el primer día aunque sea su día de descanso deberá venir señor Li ¿alguna pregunta?

- Sí – contesto Hien - ¿sería posible que cambiara mi día de descanso para que coincidiera con el de Maho?

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Es que el papá de mi prima es… un poco sobreprotector así que le prometí que cuidaría de ella.

(Mirándolo de arriba a abajo) – Me alegro que quiera cumplir su promesa, de acuerdo, descansará los miércoles como su prima ¿otra pregunta?

- Con respecto al sueldo.

- Sí, claro, ambos tendrán el sueldo base por hora, y usted señorita puede obtener más de las propinas ¿todo claro?

- Sí.

- Entonces bienvenidos, pasen por aquí – sonriéndoles por primera vez.

Después de escoger un uniforme que fuera de su talla (pantalón azul oscuro, camisa blanca de manga larga y corbata azul rey para Hien mientras que falda tableada y blusa de manga larga con una cinta al cuello para Maho), y conocer a la esposa del dueño, una señora encantadora y amable que les aconsejo no hacer caso al mal humor de su esposo, sino que tenían que conocerlo un poco más para que vieran que en realidad era muy amable, por fin salieron a darle las buenas noticias a los demás. Pero como ya empezaba a hacérseles tarde para alcanzar el tren no hubo mucho tiempo para celebrar.

Ya en la estación del tren, el grupo se unió a los gemelos, el equipo de karate y a los maestros encargados, que inmediatamente reconocieron a Hien, Selene y Maho pero como ellos no era su responsabilidad no hicieron nada para acercarse a ellos.

- ¿Y los boletos? – pregunto Nadeshiko.

- Aquí están – respondió Selene mientras los sacaba de su bolso – a excepción de Cory y Cody que viajan con el equipo todos nos sentaremos juntos.

- ¿Y las reservaciones? – se intereso Mildred.

- Yo las hice – contesto Hien – pero por el torneo casi todos los hoteles estaban llenos así que no me quedo más remedio que reservar en el mismo hotel que el equipo.

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo?

- Verás Kamui, pues como vamos a estar en el mismo hotel los maestros nos van a estar vigilando.

- Eso da a entender que lo lamentas porque ibas a hacer algo malo Hien.

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Yo lo decía porque es posible que los maestros intenten llevarnos con ellos o algo así – respondió algo avergonzado.

- Y como no vamos con nuestros padres pues…

- ¿Y yo estoy pintada o que? Soy un adulto responsable que puede hacerse cargo de ustedes – exclamo una indignada Sora.

- Ups, lo siento Sora, olvide que tú eras mayor de edad – se disculpo Mattew.

- Siento interrumpir pero ya es hora de que abordemos el tren.

- ¡Sí! – exclamaron todos.

El viaje en tren a Kyoto estuvo relativamente tranquilo, todos fueron platicando y comentando lo que querían hacer con el tiempo libre después del torneo, el único problema que se presento fue cuando Maho se paro al baño que se encontraba al final del compartimiento encontrándose con unos chicos de una escuela rival que empezaron a coquetearle, y como de era de esperar los gemelos Kinomoto llegaron a proteger a su hermana (según ellos, claro). Solo que esta vez, estos chicos no se asustaron tan fácilmente como los anteriores, llegando casi a los golpes de no ser porque un maestro intervino separándolos.

- ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer ese escándalo? ¡Ahora todos nos están viendo!

- Ya cálmate Maho, no es para tanto – le respondió despreocupadamente uno de sus hermanos.

- Cody tiene razón, no paso nada.

- Por esta vez se los paso, porque realmente esos tipos se estaban poniendo pesados.

- ¿Ves cómo tenemos razón al cuidarte tanto? – se emociono Cory.

- Por su bien – intervino Selene al ver la cara que ponía Maho – no tienten a su suerte.

Cuando llegaron a la estación y todos los estudiantes bajaron del tren, como Hien supuso, los maestro "amablemente le sugirieron" (por no decir que fue una sutil amenaza), que abordaran el mismo autobús que el resto del equipo para que los llevara al hotel. Ya una vez en él, Hien les dijo como dormirían, un cuarto para las chicas (Sora, Selene, Maho, Mildred y Nadeshiko) y un cuarto para los chicos (Hien, Mattew y Kamui), acostándose inmediatamente para poder levantarse al día siguiente que eran las finales del torneo.

Al día siguiente, el profesor Sewara (uno de los profesores encargados así como uno de los más estrictos de la escuela), se encargo de despertar a todos (alumnos e invitados por igual) para llegar a tiempo, llegando incluso a entrar al cuarto de las chicas sin permiso, lo cual provoco la ira de Sora, hablando seriamente con el profesor de que le molestaba su actitud y que no lo volviera a hacer.

Sede de las finales nacionales de karate.

- Oigan chicos, si siguen así van a ganar el torneo – comento Sora mientras platicaban con los gemelos mientras duraba el descanso entre una ronda y otra.

- ¿Han ganado antes cierto? – pregunto Mildred.

- Sí, siempre hemos llegado a las finales desde que estábamos en primaria, pero curiosamente empezamos a ganar desde la secundaria, el primer y segundo año gano Cory, en tercer año lo gane yo, en primero de preparatoria ganó él, en el segundo año yo y este año pienso volver a ganar.

- Ni lo sueñes Cody, este año yo volveré a ganar.

- ¿Quién diría que terminarían en la misma escuela los campeones nacionales de karate y el campeón nacional de kendo de Hong Kong? – Exclamó Selene – con esa promoción apuesto que nuestra escuela será la más solicitada.

- ¿Oye Hien hace cuanto eres campeón de kendo?

- Pues… hace 4 años me convertí en campeón pero desde sexto de primaria llegue a las finales.

- Pero yo siempre he sabido que eres muy bueno, porque no ganabas antes – quiso saber Maho.

- Bueno – contestando algo apenado – la verdad es que pude ganar desde antes pero como no quería llamar mucho la atención prefería perder apropósito.

- ¿Qué, qué? ¿Por qué hiciste algo así?

- Es que pensé que si llamaba mucho la atención, tal vez alguien podría descubrir que teníamos magia así que pensé que si perdía no sería tan importante y nadie nos investigaría.

- Afortunadamente – intervino Nadeshiko – mi papá lo descubrió y le quito esas ideas de la cabeza, sino tal vez seguiría perdiendo apropósito.

- Cory, Cody – los llamo un profesor desde la banca – es hora de volver.

-¡Sí!

Las finales de karate han estado muy reñidas, 10 escuelas de todo Japón, han venido a reclamar el título de campeón pero Cody y Cory han sobresalido desde las preliminares, a la vez que otros miembros de su equipo han ido avanzando por el torneo. Encontrándose de nuevo con los chicos que habían molestado a su hermanita en el tren y ahora sin la intervención de ningún maestro, pudieron darles una buena paliza por molestarla, claro, todo enmascarado por el espíritu de la competencia. Con cada pelea los gemelos (y bueno también el resto del equipo de la preparatoria) recibían el apoyo de todos para ganar las peleas, hasta que como era de esperarse llegaron las finales.

- Y ahora representando a la preparatoria Seiju de la colonia Tomoeda, los finalistas: Cory Kinomoto y Cody Kinomoto – recitaba el presentador mientras el público rugía de la emoción – déjenme recordarles que estos gemelos han llegado a las finales del torneo por 3 años consecutivos y cada uno de ellos ha ganado una vez, este será su último torneo así que, ¿quién ganará este año? Es hora de saberlo… ¿listos?... ¡Comiencen!

De inmediato los gemelos se lanzaron al ataque, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en conectar sus golpes, la batalla era muy pareja y ninguno de los dos conseguía imponerse, ya que siendo compañeros de entrenamiento de toda la vida, cada uno conocía al otro mejor que nadie así que siempre quedaban empatados. Después de unos minutos observando la pelea, los jueces decidieron que la victoria se definiría en muerte súbita, el primero que lograra conectar u golpe sería el vencedor.

/Esto no puede seguir así, tengo que derrotar a Cody, ¡quiero ganar!/

/Esta vez he entrenado mucho para superar a Cory, no quiero perder de nuevo contra él, quiero ganar ¡y lo voy a hacer!/

Ambos lanzaron su golpe al mismo tiempo, los dos sabiendo que sería un golpe decisivo, en el último momento Cody consiguió desviar el golpe de su hermano y conectar el suyo, convirtiéndose en el nuevo campeón nacional.

- ¡Muy bien Cody!

- ¡Felicidades Cody!

Cory estaba en el suelo jadeando por el esfuerzo y el golpe de su hermano que lo había dejado momentáneamente fuera de combate. Mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, la realidad de que su hermano lo había derrotado, lo invadió por completo, ¡después de todo había perdido!

(Levantándose y encarando a su hermano) – Cody…

(Parándose frente a él) - ¿Sí?

(Sonriendo y extendiendo su mano) – Fue una gran pelea, estoy contento de que haya sido mi hermano quien me derroto.

(Sonriendo también y estrechando su mano) – Gracias, pero créeme no me lo pusiste nada fácil.

- ¡Y el nuevo campeón nacional: Cody Kinomoto de la preparatoria Seiju de Tomoeda!

Todo el público estallo en aplausos para el nuevo campeón nacional aunque no por eso Cory fue hecho a un lado, en realidad recibió la misma ovación que su hermano cuando ambos levantaron sus trofeos de primero y segundo lugar.

Para cuando lograron regresar al hotel ya se había hecho de noche, luego de varias horas en que todo el equipo y su porra estuvieron festejando, haciendo de las suyas en unos cuantos restaurantes y karaokes, por fin el maestro Sewara consiguió hacer que todos volvieran al hotel (aunque creo que fue su amenaza de una suspensión lo que hizo que todos volvieran).

Al día siguiente, 7:30 am

- ¡Pervertido! ¡Auxilio, un pervertido me ataca! – eran los gritos histéricos de Sora que se encargaron de despertar a todo el hotel, al ver al profesor Sewara de nuevo en su cuarto y sin permiso, logrando atraer la atención de todos a pesar de las súplicas de sus primos para que se calmara.

- Señorita, cálmese – eran los vanos intentos del profesor para acallar a la muchacha mientras veía como los demás huéspedes lo veían con muy mala cara, incluso uno o dos escondían a sus hijas detrás suyo.

- ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Largo!

- Señorita, por favor – intentando acercarse.

- ¡No se me acerque! – Lanzándole el primer objeto que pudo agarrar, en este caso un cepillo - ¡largo!

Cuando Hien vio que su prima comenzaba a lanzarle objetos a su profesor decidió que esto había llegado demasiado lejos, así que con la ayuda de sus primos pudo sacar al profesor del cuarto de las chicas.

- Profesor entrar al cuarto de las chicas sin pedir permiso es un acto muy irresponsable – comenzó Hien mientras los gemelos intentaban alejar a los curiosos – mi prima puede pasarlo por alto una vez, pero no una segunda y más aún cuando ya antes ella le había dicho que le molestaba.

- Señor Li, usted no puede hablarme así, recuerde que soy su profesor.

- Si puede ser – mirándolo de una forma muy fría – pero no estamos en la escuela y usted debería comportarse como el adulto que se supone que es.

- ¡Como se atreve! Ya lo verá, el director sabrá…

(Interrumpiéndolo) – Yo que usted no diría nada porque si lo hace mi prima no se quedara callada y es capaz de no descansar hasta verlo destituido de su cargo y aprovecho apara recordarle que mis primos y yo no regresaremos con ustedes, de acuerdo a la carta responsiva que recibió de mi tío Touya Kinomoto – dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar dejando a su profesor con una cara pasmada por la forma en como le había hablado.

Después de "incidente" que había armado Sora y por el cual se sentía muy satisfecha al ver que todos los huéspedes miraban mal al profesor, todos fueron a desayunar cargando sus mochilas, ya que después no podrían regresar al hotel. Una vez terminado el desayuno todos pusieron manos a la obra, comenzando por visitar el palacio imperial, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que los menores de 20 años tenían que ingresar acompañados de un adulto, que en su caso resulto ser Sora, después de firmar como responsable de todos, pudieron acceder admirándose del espectáculo que era estar en el palacio, con sus pasillos, sus jardines y la enormidad del lugar en sí, tanto así que ya era hora del almuerzo cuando lograron salir.

En algún restaurante de Kyoto, 11:30 am

- El palacio imperial es impresionante – exclamo Nadeshiko con alegría – me encanto poder visitarlo.

- Y pensar que sin Sora no nos hubieran dejado entrar.

- Oye Selene yo pienso que es algo injusto ¿por qué tengo que esperar hasta los 20 años para entrar solo? – reclamo Cory.

- Es verdad – concordó su hermano – por lo menos los chicos de preparatoria deberían poder entrar solos.

- Ya, ya, no se quejen, gracias a mi encantadora persona lograron entrar, así que ya olvídenlo.

- Pero que modesta eres, Sora – comento con sarcasmo.

- Gracias Mattew, yo lo sé – sin darse cuenta del tono de su voz y tomándolo como un cumplido.

- Parece que ella no sabe reconocer el sarcasmo – comenzando a reírse todos.

- Cuando acaben de reírse de mí, podremos seguir con el paseo, ¡andando!

Después de un divertido almuerzo, el grupo siguió su itinerario para hacer una vista rápida al templo Shimogamo (el templo más viejo de Kyoto), admirando sus largos pasajes llenos de árboles en perfecto estado, lo que le daba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad a su alrededor; para luego tomar el tren que los llevaría a Arashiyama un lugar situado al oeste de Kyoto, donde se conjugan el Japón moderno como antiguo, tomando varias fotos del paisaje de montañas y río que lo rodean así como en el famoso puente Togetsukyo, deteniéndose (a consecuencia de los ruegos de las chicas) para realizar el paseo en bote (que duro alrededor de una hora) y terminar subiendo a los carritos chinos para ver lo más que se pudiera de esa área tan grande, parándose varias veces en tiendas de recuerdos (para sus amigos y familiares), así como en varias pastelerías que vendían dulces típicos japoneses; hasta que fue la hora de volver a la estación del tren que los llevaría a casa, claro haciendo una pequeña parada en unas cuantas tiendas de té.

Estación de trenes 8:30 pm.

(Acercándose y viendo una gran cantidad de gente tanto afuera como adentro de la estación) - ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué habrá tanta gente?

- Preguntemos – exclamó Selene, acercándose a una señora que había cerca – disculpe, ¿me podrías decir por qué tan tanta gente?

- ¿No lo sabes? – Contesto incrédula – hubo un accidente en las vías y no han podido repararlo por eso todos los viajes están cancelados hasta nuevo aviso.

- ¿Qué? No puede ser, de todas maneras muchas gracias – haciendo una reverencia y volviendo con los demás – hubo un accidente en las vías y todos los viajes están cancelados.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – pregunto Mattew.

- Hay que hablar con tía Sakura – respondió Sora, sacando su celular y comenzando a marcar – que raro, no tengo señal – mirando su celular.

- Deja prueba con el mío – sacando su celular y también comenzando a marcar – yo tampoco tengo señal.

- ¿Segura que no tienes señal Selene?

- Sí, segura Mildred.

- Muy bien, todos saquen su teléfono e intenten comunicarse – ordeno Hien, obteniendo los mismos resultados.

- Oigan esto es muy raro, nunca me había pasado que mi teléfono se quedara sin señal, ni siquiera cuando vamos a Hong Kong.

- Maho tiene razón, según recuerdo cuando tía Tomoyo nos los dio menciono que dependían de un sistema satelital.

- Y por eso nunca deberían quedarse sin señal – termino Cory lo dicho por su hermano – lo que nos dice que algo esta interfiriendo con los celulares.

- Muy bien no se desesperen – hablo Sora – Hien ven conmigo a buscar un teléfono público, Selene ve a la ventanilla y trata de averiguar a que hora se restablecerá el servicio, los demás quédense aquí, no se muevan y sigan tratando con los celulares, andando.

Diez minutos después las cosas no habían mejorado, ni Hien ni Sora pudieron comunicarse a Tomoeda, por más intentos que hicieran, a Selene le repitieron lo dicho por la señora que no sabían a que hora se restablecería el servicio y los demás que seguían intentando con los celulares no tuvieron ningún éxito.

- No hay forma de comunicarse a Tomoeda, se puede decir que prácticamente estamos aislados – suspiro Nadeshiko - ¿y ahora?

(Viendo un restaurante cercano) – Vamos a ese restaurante – comenzando a caminar hacia él. Los demás se miraron entre sí antes de seguir a Sora, cada uno preguntándose ¿cómo se le ocurría comer en un momento así? Mientras los demás se concentraban en eso, Sora ya había llegado al restaurante pidiendo un reservado para todos, negándose a decir algo más hasta que todos estuvieron cómodos y que la mesera haya dejado una bebida para todos.

- ¿Se puede saber para qué entraste aquí? – Explotó Cody – este no es momento para comer.

- Ya lo sé, pero no creerás que me iba a poner a hacer magia en plena calle ¿o sí? – Viendo la cara pasmada de todos – no pongan esa cara ¿qué caso tiene ser una hechicera si no uso mi magia cuando la necesito? – Sonriendo y guiñándoles un ojo.

- ¿Sabes hacer un espejo mágico Sora? – mirando con interés a su prima.

- Claro, tía Sakura me enseño.

- Ahora que lo mencionas yo también se hacer el hechizo – comento Mattew – pero la única que ha tenido práctica en hacerlo es Selene.

- Pero fue solo un par de veces – se excuso ella.

- No se preocupen – liberando su amuleto que consistía en un abanico de metal con grabados chinos al frente – yo puedo hacerlo – comenzando a repetir un hechizo en chino mientras se formaba un círculo de luz en el centro del cuarto conforme lo hacía, pero antes de que pudiera completarlo un rayo de luz salió del círculo golpeándola directamente.

- ¡Sora! – Corriendo junto a su prima - ¿Sora estás bien?

- Ay… sí – tratando de recuperar el aire – pero… alguien no quiere… que nos comuniquemos… a Tomoeda.

- Eso fue magia avanzada – observo Hien – no solo bloqueo tu hechizo y te ataco, sino que también lo hizo sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

- Algo me dice que lo de los trenes no fue exactamente un accidente – volteando a ver a su primo – ¿oye Hien sabes hacer un escudo mágico?

- Si Cody ¿por qué?

- ¿Sora crees que puedas hacer el espejo nuevamente?

- Sí, eso creo.

- Bien, hay que intentarlo de nuevo solo que esta vez, tú estarás dentro del escudo de Hien.

- Pero si eso fue magia avanzada ¿podrás contenerlo tú solo Hien? – intervino Kamui.

- No estará solo – contesto Nadeshiko – ninguno podrá hacerlo solo, Selene tú ayuda a Sora con el espejo, Mattew, Kamui, Mildred y yo ayudaremos a mi hermano con el escudo, Maho tu vigilarás que nadie venga.

- De acuerdo – respondieron todos. Una vez que tomaron posiciones, comenzaron los preparativos, Hien saco su talismán convirtiéndolo en una espada como la que tenía su padre de niño, con la diferencia de que era más grande y con una gema de color rojo en la empuñadura y dentro de ella se podía distinguir el símbolo del ying y el yang; el de Nadeshiko por otra parte a pesar de que también se transformo en una espada era mucho más ligera y delgada que la de su hermano además de que su gema era de color rosa con el símbolo de la estrella dentro. El talismán de Mildred se transformo en un bo (un arma consistente en un palo largo de madera) que tenía el símbolo de la familia Li en un extremo y el símbolo del fuego en otro.

Por otro lado los hermanos Hiraguizawa se quitaron sus dijes para transformarlos en sus báculos, el de Selene con forma de una gota azul se transformo en un báculo de color azul oscuro con el grabado de una luna en su base y coronado por una esfera de agua de color azul claro rodeado de un círculo de color amarillo con una media luna en los más alto; el de Mattew consistente en una flama roja paso a ser un báculo un poco más bajo que él de color rojo, teniendo en la parte de abajo una cuchilla con grabados chinos de color rojo en su hoja, y en su punta un círculo negro del cual salían lo que parecían ser 4 tentáculos de fuego que ardían en dirección a los cuatros puntos cardinales protegiendo una pequeña chispa en su centro y por último el dije de Kamui que representaba una pequeña pluma verde cambio para ser un báculo un poco más alto que él de color verde claro, con pequeñas alas en la parte inferior y las más grandes en la parte superior rodeando una pequeñas esfera en la cual se podía ver como giraban corrientes de viento atrapadas en su interior.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos Hien dio la señal para formar el escudo y que todos le prestaran sus poderes mágicos para fortalecerlo, acto seguido Selene y Sora comenzaron a recitar el hechizo en chino logrando completar el hechizo al mismo tiempo que "algo" atacaba el escudo que las protegía.

(Vislumbrando una habitación) – Papá ¿puedes oírme?

- Sí Selene ¿están bien? – contesto Eriol con una cara de preocupación, rodeado por todos, ya que desde hace un buen rato habían sentido una fuerte cantidad de magia cubriendo la presencia de los chicos, decidiendo juntarse en la casa de Sakura para esperar noticias de ellos.

- Tío Eriol, nosotros estamos bien pero estamos incomunicados, incluso ahora con el espejo algo nos esta atacando para impedir que nos comuniquemos con ustedes.

- Sora escúchame bien – hablo la maestra de cartas – Eriol y yo iremos enseguida así que quédense juntos ¿entendido?

- Sí.

- Muy bien – sonriendo – no se preocupen todo estará bien – terminando el espejo, con lo el ataque sobre ellos desapareció, quedándose más tranquilos pero conservando sus báculos. Mientras tanto en Tomoeda, Sakura y Eriol hicieron la teletransportación, apareciendo en el cielo de Kyoto, lo que les dio una vista de toda la ciudad… cubierta por un escudo de magia que lucía muy poderoso.

- Es increíble, el escudo cubre toda la ciudad.

- Eriol, debemos romperlo inmediatamente, siento como si se estuviera fortaleciendo.

- Tienes razón Sakura, ¿un ataque con fuego?

- De acuerdo – liberando sus llaves – ataca ese escudo ¡Fuego! – el ataque combinado de Eriol y Sakura logro disolver el escudo con relativa facilidad pero a pesar de tener todos sus sentidos alertas no pudieron detectar a quien lo había puesto, no quedándoles más remedio que reunirse con sus hijos y sobrinos sin saber quien lo había creado.

Luego de asegurarse de que todo volviera a la normalidad, todos usaron la teletransportación para volver a Tomoeda, quedándose un rato hablando de lo que había pasado sin tener nada claro a excepción de que había alguien muy poderoso que deseaba separarlos.


	9. Capitulo 7: Trabajo

¡Hola!

Se que casi no pongo notas de autor o algo así pero me puse a revisar y me di cuenta de que no deje ninguna indicación acerca de los cambios que hago, si lo sé un poco distraída al darme cuenta como 8 capítulos después, pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no les parece?

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que dejan sus comentarios diciendo que les gusta mi historia, que me han agregado a sus favoritos o se han vuelto mis seguidores, se los agradezco de corazón, sé que yo puse que no escribía esta historia por los review que recibiera pero se siente muy bien recibirlos, así que no sean tímidos y dejen un comentario ¿ok?

Por otro lado voy muy lento, lo sé, pero los capítulos que ya tenía publicados son los que más rápido volvi a publicar, a partir de aquí, no tengo nada escrito y he tenido mucho trabajo así que pido paciencia para los capítulos, ya tengo toda la historia general pensada pero el desarrollo me cuesta mucho tiempo, y más porque primero la escribo en un cuaderno y luego ya la paso a la computadora, un hábito viejo pero que me ayuda a ser creativa, pero no se preocupen prometo poner empeño a esto, tengo como propósito terminar esta historia este año, así que denme ánimos

Ahora sí aquí esta la historia:

- Cambio de lugar en escenas que están sucediendo al mismo tiempo

/****/ Pensamientos de los personajes

CAPITULO 7: TRABAJO

Ha pasado un mes desde que hicieron el viaje a Kyoto y el enemigo no ha dado muestras de su presencia; tal y como lo prometió Hien entro a trabajar junto con Maho, desde entonces las cosas han ido bien o por lo menos eso es lo que ellos dicen. Por un lado a Maho se le ha hecho muy pesado compaginar sus estudios con su trabajo, no solo es muy cansado atender las mesas toda la tarde sino que tiene que desvelarse y madrugar en las mañanas para terminar sus tares, ya que como dijo el señor Kazuma si llegaba a bajar mucho sus calificaciones perdería su empleo, además por ser una de las meseras más populares muchos chicos han intentado invitarla a salir, poniendo énfasis en tratar, pues su primo se ha encargado de cuidarla y ha espantado a cada chico que lo ha intentado, eso sí por lo menos de una forma más amable de lo que harían sus hermanos y aunque ella no la admita algunas veces se ha sentido agradecida de que "ahuyente" a algunos muchachos muy insistentes.

Para Hien, las cosas han sido mucho más pesadas, compaginar sus entrenamientos, la escuela, el trabajo y su entrenamiento mágico, ha sido más difícil de lo que imaginaba, tiene que desvelarse para terminar su tarea, madrugar para entrenar su magia y luego ir a la escuela para los entrenamientos de kendo, aprovecha cualquier receso para dormir siempre y cuando no tenga que hacer una tarea pendiente y sin contar que tiene que estar muy atento para cuidar a su prima durante el trabajo y acompañándola hasta su casa todas las noches. Para él ha sido realmente agotador pero prefiere no decir nada para no hacer sentir mal a Maho.

Preparatoria Seiju, tercera clase.

- Muy bien, la tarea de ayer fue traducir de la página 40 hasta la 50, ¿señor Li sería tan amable de comenzar?

(Levantándose medio adormilado y comenzando a leer en chino) – Uno de los más grandes avances durante la guerra se dio en la medicina, en especial en el caso de los antibióticos…

(Interrumpiéndolo) - ¡Señor Li!

(Sin entender porque lo había interrumpido) - ¿Sí?

- Cuando dije que traducir me refería a que lo hiciera del inglés al japonés, no del inglés al chino, vuelva a empezar.

- ¿Qué? Ah, si perdón – bajando la cabeza completamente avergonzado.

Termino de la clase.

- ¿Hien estás bien?

- Claro Selene, ¿por qué lo dices?

- Has estado muy distraído últimamente y tienes cara de que no has dormido mucho últimamente.

- Son imaginaciones tuyas – tratando de darle por su lado.

- Comenzaste a leer en chino, en la segunda hora resolviste el ejercicio equivocado y en la primera hora contestaste cuando nombraron a otra persona, así que, ¿son imaginaciones mías?

(Dándose por vencido y poniendo su frente en el pupitre) – Tengo mucho sueño.

- Haces demasiadas cosas, es natural que estés agotado, no deberías esforzarte tanto.

- No tengo opción, además es solo mientras me acostumbro.

- ¿A qué, a no dormir? Dudo mucho que te acostumbres, es más, yo creo que será peor.

- ¿Peor? ¿Cómo podría ser peor? – Levantando su cabeza y viendo a su prima.

- Por el momento estás cumpliendo pero conforme pase el tiempo el mismo cansancio hará que se te olviden las cosas que tienes que hacer.

- Hoy es mi día de descanso, dormiré un rato y estaré como nuevo.

- A menos de que duermas todo el día, dudo mucho que eso lo compense – suspiro la mayor de los Hiraguizawa.

Residencia Li

Toc, toc, toc.

- Adelante.

- Hola Hien.

- Hola mamá ¿qué pasa? – levantando la vista de sus libros y volteándose hacia su mamá que se había sentado en su cama.

- Hien, estoy muy preocupada por ti, te estas exigiendo demasiado.

- Claro que no mamá /por favor que mi mamá no se haya dado cuenta/

- Claro que sí, te conozco y se cuando andas distraído, apenas si duermes y te exiges demasiado en los entrenamientos ¿por qué no me dices la verdad? – Acercándose más a su hijo.

(Bajando la vista) – Esta bien… todo el tiempo me siento cansado, me equivoco en la escuela apenas si soporto el entrenamiento de kendo, no salgo de los ejercicios de rutina en mi entrenamiento mágico y cuidar de Maho es más difícil de lo que pensaba.

- ¿Y por qué no dejas de hacer algunas cosas?

(Negando con la cabeza) - No puedo.

(Sonriendo con ternura ante la terquedad de su hijo) - Te voy a dar una solución pero primero debemos hacer un trato, primero no entrenarás kendo todos los días, ni tampoco quiero que lo compenses con los entrenamientos mágicos y quiero que dejes de cuidar a Maho.

- Pero mamá le prometía a mi tío Touya…

(Interrumpiéndolo) - Sí, se lo que le prometiste a Touya y no te estoy diciendo que rompas tu palabra pero quiero que hables con ella acerca de eso, ya es hora de que Maho aprenda a cuidar de sí misma y solo te pida ayuda cuando en verdad lo necesite ¿entiendes?

- Pero…

- Touya y tus primos son muy aprensivos con ella y eso no es bueno, no siempre los tendrá a su lado para sacarla de problemas, por eso me interesa que aprenda a no depender tanto de los demás.

- ¿Aún puedo ir a dejarla?

- ¡Claro que sí! No quiero que sientas que los obligo a separarse, solo quiero que ella aprenda a tener el criterio de cuando pedir ayuda y cuando resolverlo por ella misma ¿acaso no confías en que ella sea capaz de cuidarse sola?

- Es lo mismo que me dijo Nadeshiko cuando la molestaba aquel muchacho – desviando la mirada.

- Tú sabes lo fuertes que es, así que ¿confías en ella o no?

- Sí – alzando la vista y sonriendo – sí confío en ella, tienes razón, hablaré con Maho.

- Y en cuanto al kendo y a la magia…

- Lo sé, que te parece esto: lunes, miércoles y viernes entreno kendo, martes, jueves, sábado y domingo entreno mi magia ¿si?

- Esta bien, a excepción del domingo, ese día quiero que descanses ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

- Bien, taraan – apareciendo una botella entre sus manos – esta botella tiene una poción revitalizante, debes tomar un pequeño vaso cada mañana, es muy importante que solo tomes uno, si tomas más podrías volverte… un poco hiperactivo por decirlo de una manera.

- Gracias mamá – tomando la botella entre sus manos – ¿tú la hiciste?

- Ajá, y dime quitando tu deber de guardaespaldas ¿cómo te va en el trabajo?

- Bien, los primeros días estaba muy nervioso por hacer algo mal pero después se me fue quitando y ya tengo más confianza en mí mismo.

- ¿Entonces te ha gustado trabajar?

- Sí mucho, incluso el hecho de ganar mi propio dinero, no digo que me hiciera falta antes pero ahora con el dinero que tú me das y el dinero que yo gano, ya casi me alcanza para comprarme la moto que quiero.

- ¿Por qué todos los hombres sueñan con comprarse una moto? Tu tío Touya de joven también trabajo para comprarse una.

- ¿Te molesta?

(Sonriendo) – Claro que no, si eso es lo que quieres por mí esta bien, sólo que primero quiero que saques un permiso.

- Lo haré no te preocupes.

- De acuerdo, hasta mañana que descanses – levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

- Gracias tú también.

Al día siguiente Hien puso a prueba la poción que le había dado su madre, con lo que inmediato se sintió completamente renovado, con lo pudo hacer ejercicios mágicos de alto nivel que no practicaba desde que empezó a trabajar, luego de cambiarse y llegar a la escuela hablo con el capitán del equipo de kendo sobre su nuevo horario (algo con lo que él no estaba muy feliz pero no le quedaba otra opción por la apuesta que había hecho anteriormente, además de que Hien había estado pésimo los últimos días); volvió a prestar atención en las clases (lo que agrado mucho a los maestros para poder ponerlo de ejemplo). En el receso se junto con su prima para hablar sobre lo que había dicho su madre, al principio Maho se asustó creyendo que él dejaría el trabajo pero no podía culparlo, ya que se imaginaba todo lo que su primo pasaba por ella; pero cuando Hien le explico que no iba a dejar de trabajar sino que simplemente iba a dejar de bajar a cada rato para checar que estuviera bien, y que solo intervendría cuando ella se lo pidiera, eso fue algo que puso muy feliz a Maho porque al fin alguien confiaba en que ella podía cuidarse sola y también podría demostrar que si era una chica fuerte.

Librería 5:00 pm.

- Bueno chicos quiero presentarles a una nueva empleada – dijo el señor Kazuma entrando acompañado de una joven muy linda, aparentemente de la misma edad de Hien… pero con una mirada que dejaba helado a cualquiera.

- Mi nombre es Rena Tao – se presento ella misma con un tono de voz que no era nada amistoso y mirando fijamente a Hien, aunque estaba muy claro que no era con fines amorosos.

- Bueno señor Li como administrador, usted se encargara de informar a la señorita Tao de todo lo concerniente a la librería, ella será una nueva vendedora.

- Por supuesto – una vez que todos hubieran vuelto a su trabajo y los dejaran solos – bueno esto no es tan difícil, tienes que atender a los clientes y buscar los libros que ellos te pidan, los más solicitados están en las vitrinas del mostrador, los demás los puedes buscar en los catálogos que se encuentran en las computadoras, están organizados por título, autor o tema, una vez que encuentres su clasificación debes ir por ellos, algunos están en los estantes y otros en la bodega que está a tras de la caja – señalando la puerta – una vez que lo encuentres y el cliente acepte comprarlo, lo pasas a la caja y eso es todo. De vez en cuando hay que limpiar y ordenar los libros pero eso se decide por turnos, una vez que te haya integrado te diré cuando te toca, de cualquier forma los horarios están pegados en la sala de descanso ¿sabes donde está?

- No – contestando en un tono muy frío.

- Esta bajando las escaleras a un lado de la cocina, si no hay mucho trabajo, hay veces que podemos bajar ahí pero si estas mucho tiempo en ese lugar el señor Kazuma te regañará ¿tienes alguna pregunta?

- No.

- Pues eso es todo por el momento, si tienes alguna duda puedes venir conmigo o con el señor Kazuma, ya puedes empezar.

- Bien – dándose media vuelta y dejándolo ahí parado sin siquiera haberle dado las gracias.

Hien se quedo sorprendido por su actitud, no es que le hubiera salvado la vida ni nada por el estilo, pero un simple "gracias" hubiera estado bien, además de que no le gustaba para nada la forma en que lo había mirado, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Quejarse por qué lo había mirado feo? Eso era muy infantil y él no era un niño, lo único que le quedaba era ignorarla.

Cafetería 10:00 pm.

- ¿Nos vamos Maho? – bajando de la librería y reuniéndose con su prima.

- Claro Hien – tomando sus cosas y comenzando a caminar con él – escuché que hay una chica nueva a tu cargo.

- Sí, se llama Rena Tao.

- ¿Y qué te pareció?

(Encogiéndose de hombros) – No la conozco.

- ¿Sabes? Como es una chica bonita, varios compañeros trataron de hablar con ella y descubrimos 3 cosas: una: no quiere hacer amigos, dos: tiene una mirada muy fría y un tono que sin ser grosero prácticamente insinúa que la dejes en paz y tres: al parecer seguía todos los movimientos de Hien Li.

- ¿Qué? – Deteniéndose y volteando a ver a su prima - ¿me estas diciendo que me estaba vigilando?

- No me consta, pero cada vez que alguien trataba de hablar con ella la descubría mirándote.

- Que raro /ella no se porto precisamente amigable ¿por qué me habrá estado viendo?/

- No dudo que eres guapo y que atraigas las miradas de muchas chicas pero según lo que me comentaron no creo que su mirada sea de amor.

- Aún es muy pronto para juzgarla, fue su primer día.

Días después las cosas no habían mejorado, a ningún empleado le quedaba duda de que Tao prácticamente vigilaba a Hien aunque de vez en cuando bajaba a la cafetería para mirar a Maho. Su mirada y su forma de hablar eran demasiado frías, sin mostrar algún tono amigable ni siquiera para los clientes, pero como en ningún momento era maleducada nadie se quejaba. Pero lo más raro de todo, era que a pesar de vigilar constantemente a Hien, era con quien más fría se portaba además de que evitaba hablar con él lo más que podía.

Mansión Li, domingo.

- De verdad que no la entiendo, no le he hecho nada, ni siquiera la conozco y ¡y todo el tiempo me esta vigilando!... y lo que es peor cuando trato de hablarle ¡se va y me deja hablando solo! – dejando caer su cabeza entre sus brazos.

- Vamos Hien no seas tan duro con ella – contestaba Sakura al tiempo que preparaba el almuerzo - ¿cómo sabes que te vigila?

(Levantando su cabeza y mirando a su madre con una mirada de frustración) – Mamá, todo el negocio lo sabe, incluso el señor Kazuma hablo conmigo para preguntarme si tenía alguna relación con ella.

- Tal vez es algo tímida.

- Si fuera tímida, sería más amigable.

(Recordando a cierto ambarino) – Las personas tímidas no siempre son amigables.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo quién?

- Hien ¿tú sabes que tu padre de niño era muy frío y desconfiado?

- Pero no era por timidez.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

- Pues… - quedándose sin saber que decir, ya que nunca lo había pensado.

- Tu padre era una persona muy tímida, que no sabía como abrirse a los demás y por lo mismo era muy frío y desconfiado. Pero no significa que no tuviera un gran corazón, él siempre estaba ahí para ayudarme a pesar de que supuestamente éramos rivales.

- No entiendo como alguien tímido puede volverse alguien frío.

- Muy fácil, cuando eres tímido no tienes muchos amigos, no confías en otros y prefieres alejarte de todos para evitar que te lastimen.

- ¿Quieres decir que hace todo esto para protegerse?

- Puede ser, mira, si quieres que las cosas mejoren, trata de entablar una relación con ella sin presionarla.

- ¿Pero cómo?

- Mostrándole que puede confiar en ti, para que se vaya abriendo.

(Levantándose del banco en que estaba sentado y abrazándola) – Gracias por escucharme.

Lunes, librería.

Hien había pensado mucho en el consejo de su madre ¿pero cómo podía hacerlo? No tenía la menor idea de cómo acercarse sin presionarla, y luego de mirar de reojo a Tao toda la tarde le parecía más difícil además de que cada vez que la viera directamente ella se volteará tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Hasta que por fin después de 3 días de estar como el gato y el ratón vio una oportunidad cuando Tao comenzó a mover las cajas de los nuevos libros. Sin perder tiempo Hien se apresuro a ayudarla pero sin decir una sola palabra, porque sospechaba (y no sin razón) que si le ofrecía su ayuda ella lo rechazaría y eso si se dignaba a contestarle y no simplemente a ignorarlo.

Tao como era de esperarse solo lo miro fríamente cuando se acerco a ayudarla, e ignorándolo completamente continúo con su trabajo hasta que acabaron, dejándolo ahí parado sin decirle nada: algo que Hien ya esperaba. Así pasaron los días, cada vez que Tao tenía una tarea muy pesada Hien se apresuraba a ayudarla sin decir nada o pedir nada a cambio; al principio Tao lo miraba fríamente o solo le hablaba lo estrictamente necesario pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, comenzó a mirarlo de otra forma, casi se podría decir que con curiosidad y también… bueno Hien no podía asegurarlo pero creía haber visto algo de agradecimiento aunque tomando en cuenta que su comportamiento no había cambiado en nada, dudaba de haberlo visto.

Después de estar ayudando a Tao por casi un mes y no recibir una respuesta favorable Hien comenzaba a preguntarse ¡¿por qué diablos le importaba tanto?! No la conocía, nunca le agradecía nada, entonces ¿por qué simplemente no la ignoraba?... ¿Es qué era tan infantil que se sentía humillado si una chica lo ignoraba? Estos y cientos de pensamientos similares eran los que rondaban por la cabeza del primogénito de los Li, mientras trataba de terminar todos los deberes atrasados, ya que en su día libre era el único día en que podía darse el lujo de hacerlo, por lo menos…

- Oye Selene, muchas gracias por acompañarme y despistar a mis hermanos.

- De nada Maho, ya sabes que me encanta ayudarte y más aún si se trata de molestarlos.

- Lo sé, que raro mis papas están afuera – mirando como Touya, Tomoe y los gemelos estaban afuera de la casa esperándolas.

- Que extraño que salieran todos a recibirte – mirando a su alrededor – ¿no te parece que la calle esta un poco sola?

- Ahora que lo dices – volteando y no viendo a nadie a excepción de su familia – tienes razón.

- Maho, Selene – se acerco corriendo Touya seguido por su familia – tenemos que ir a casa de Sakura.

- Pero papá, ¿por qué?

(Escuchando un ruido y volteando hacia atrás) - ¡Oh no! ¡Tío Touya!

- ¡Papá, mamá! – Gritaba Kamui - ¡nos están atacando!

- ¡Kamui! – gritó su hermano, sacando su llave – ¡libérate! ¡Escudo de fuego! – creando un escudo entre su hermano y sus atacantes pero descuidándose a sí mismo.

- ¡Mattew atrás de ti!

- ¿Qué? – volteando para ver como una sombra aparecía para atacarlo por la espalda, sin poder defenderse, solo cerrando los ojos esperando el impacto, mismo que no llego.

- Mattew, Kamui ¿están bien? – pregunto su padre llegando con Spinel sun.

- Sí, pero esas cosas son muy fuertes.

- Spinel sun voy a enviarte con Selene, protégela hasta que llegue ¡teletransportación!

- ¡Mildred cuidado! ¡Dios del rayo ve! – Utilizando sus pergaminos para ayudar a su prima - ¡tenemos que ir con mi mamá!

(Esquivando el ataque de otra sombra) – Nos tienen rodeadas, no podemos irnos.

- ¡Mildred, Nadeshiko! – Gritaba Marcus apareciendo de la nada ¿están bien?

(Reuniéndose en el centro espalda con espalda) – Estamos bien hermano pero son muy fuertes no resistiremos mucho tiempo.

- Déjenmelo a mí – comenzando a hablar en chino – "dioses del cielo invoco su ayuda, permíteme proteger aquello que amo ¡protección celestial!" – Creando un escudo a su alrededor para protegerse de los ataques.

- El escudo de Marcus no durará mucho, ¡tenemos que hacer algo!

- Mildred convoca tu dragón marino, Nadeshiko, invoca al dios del rayo y combinen sus ataques.

- ¡Dragón marino ve!

- ¡Dios del rayo ve! – logrando combinar los ataques, creando una gran cortina de humo al momento del impacto.

- Sora no podemos quedarnos peleando, hay que ir con tía Sakura – evadiendo el golpe de una de las sombras y atacando con sus hachas.

- Pues escucho sugerencias porque ellos nos tienen rodeados –moviéndose y atacando con su abanico – Takuya ¿dónde esta Marcus?

- fue con Mildred y Nadeshiko – atacando con su espada – hay demasiadas presencias, necesitamos un ataque combinado

- ¿Uno con rayos?

- Me leíste la mente, "Nubes del cielo, reúnanse y traigan la tormenta…"

- "… Y con ella traigan los rayos que necesitamos para destruir a nuestros enemigos"

(Al mismo tiempo) - ¡Rayos! – haciendo que una serie de rayos cayeran sobre las sombras.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban de compras en el centro comercial (o mejor dicho, Tomoyo arrastrando a Sakura de tienda en tienda), cuando pudo sentir claramente la misma presencia de Hong Kong cerca de todos sus familiares.

- Tomoyo tenemos que irnos – parándose de repente y luciendo asustada.

- Ay, Sakura solo un par de tiendas más – mirando un vestido - ¿no crees que este vestido se te verá divino? – por volteándose a verla

(Susurrando) – La misma presencia de Hong Kong está aquí y esta atacando a todos

- ¡Ruby moon atrás de ti! – lanzando sus cristales a una sombra.

- Yue tenemos que ayudar a los demás.

- Pero si dejamos el restaurante lo atacarán.

- Ya destruimos varias sombras ¿es que nunca se acaban?

- No tenemos más opción que seguir peleando.

- Pero… - Ruby moon ya no pudo terminar su frase, pues una de las sombras aprovechando su distracción pudo herirla por la espalda para después lanzarla contra un árbol.

- ¡Ruby moon! ¡Soplo helado! – destruyendo las sombras alrededor para poder llegar junto a su esposa.

- ¡Estrella de fuego! - destruyendo otra de las sombras – son iguales a las de Hong Kong.

- ¡Kerberos tienes que ir por Nadeshiko!

- ¿Estas loco? No te voy a dejar solo Hien.

- ¡Maldición tienes que ir por ella!

- No te desesperes – saltando sobre un enemigo – fíjate bien, no esta sola, Mildred y Marcus están con ella.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, mi deber es protegerte y eso es lo que haré.

- De todas maneras tienes que ir por ella, yo estaré bien dentro de la casa.

- ¡No, es no!

- ¡Spinel sun! – gritaba Maho horrorizada, al ver que herían nuevamente al guardián del sol.

- ¡Maho agáchate! Le grito uno de los gemelos mientras la cubría con su cuerpo, y es que las cosas no podían ir peor, con excepción de su madre, solo poseían poderes espirituales, y a pesar de que Touya pudo crear un escudo, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar los ataques de las sombras, por otro lado, el hecho de que Selene poseyera magia, no ayudaba demasiado, al ser una hechicera que dominaba el agua, estaba en desventaja al pelear en un ambiente seco, además de que el nivel mágico de las sombras era muy superior al suyo. Y aunque en un principio la llegada de Spinel sun fue un alivio, ni siquiera él podía pelear con tantos enemigos a la vez, haciendo que terminará cansado y herido.

- "Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma a Sakura, la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo ¡libérate!" – después de años de estar incrementando su magia, el báculo de la maestra de cartas había cambiado mucho, no solo aumentando su altura (ya siendo más alto que ella), sino que también la estrella de su punta también había crecido llegando a tener 10 puntas con símbolos de la luna y el sol en su base y alas a sus lados, un báculo impresionante necesario para manejar las poderosas cartas Sakura – invoco el poder de la estrella para proteger a los míos, que su resplandor ilumine a mi carta para estar donde le necesitan ¡Escudo! – elevando su báculo que brillo en cuanto la carta Sakura floto en el aire, dándole a Escudo la fuerza necesaria para dividir su magia y proteger a todos.

- Sakura – apareciendo por medio de un espejo mágico – no tiene caso pelear con estas sombras una por una tenemos que destruirlas de golpe.

- ¡Eriol! ¿Estás bien? ¿Y nuestros hijos?

- Tranquila Tomoyo, Kamui y Mattew están conmigo y envíe a Spinel sun para que protegiera a Selene.

- Eriol lo mejor será un ataque desde arriba como en Hong Kong, así que andando ¡Vuelo! – sacando sus alas y comenzando a elevarse rápidamente, dejando a Tomoyo protegida por la magia de Escudo.

(Alcanzándola en el cielo) - ¿Qué sugieres?

- Gracias a Escudo sé donde están todas las sombras, así que si utilizo a Flecha podré atacarlas.

- El poder de Flecha no será suficiente pero con algo de mi magia… - lanzándole una misteriosa mirada.

- Ya no esperemos más, guíate por tu hermano y lanza tu ataque contra todas esas sombras ¡Flecha!

- Elemento supremo, elemento de la vida, dale tu fuerza a esta criatura ¡fuego! – invocando una enorme bola de fuego, que apareció justo debajo de Flecha, así que cuando ella lanzo su ataque cada flecha tenía que pasar por esa bola de fuego, quedando impregnada con su poder y aumentando la fuerza de su ataque.

Luego de unos minutos de espera – Creo que esas fueron todas las sombras.

- Si estoy de acuerdo – formando los mismos sellos que en Hong Kong - ¡que todos olviden que nadie recuerde, borra los recuerdos de sus mentes! ¡Aquellos amados que están separados que se reúnan ahora que el peligro ha pasado!

- Sakura ve y empieza a revisarlos, yo me encargo de lo demás.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí, no te preocupes.

- De acuerdo, ¡teletransportación!


	10. Capitulo 8: ¿Nuevos amores?

CAPITULO 8: ¿NUEVOS AMORES?

Ahora que todo había pasado no podía dejar de temblar ¡es que todo era tan horrible! Siempre fue consciente de que era alguien especial por tener magia, y aunque su familia usaba sus habilidades para ayudar, sabía que había personas que la usaban para causar daño pero… pero era diferente saberlo cuando estas en la seguridad de tu hogar a verlo cuando ves las heridas que causan. Nakuru y Spinel gravemente heridos, todos cansados, arañados y muy preocupados, y lo peor es que al momento de la batalla, ¡había sido una completa inútil! Era su deber protegerla y no solo no lo había logrado sino que su hermano había terminado herido por su culpa, tal vez no debía haber venido a Japón, tal vez debió quedarse en su casa, tal vez así hubiera sido más útil…

- ¿Mildred? ¡Qué estás haciendo ahí sentada? Necesitas ir a que te curen.

- No es necesario – enterrando su cabeza entre sus brazos – estoy bien.

- No sé a quien tratas de engañar pero es obvio que no estas bien.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque estas sola, sentada en un rincón abrazando tus rodillas, escondiéndote de todos y temblando como una hoja – sentándose al lado de su hermanita - ¿qué pasa Mildred?

- Nada, es que yo… es que yo… - lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano y comenzando a llorar - ¡estoy tan asustada!... Con todo lo que paso… no sé que hacer… era mi deber proteger a Nadeshiko… y no pude hacer nada… tú terminaste herido por mi culpa… y… y… perdón hermano, perdón – sollozando con más fuerza.

Abrazándola y acariciando su cabello para que se calmara – Tranquila, esta bien, todo esta bien.

Separándose bruscamente de él - ¡No! ¡No esta bien! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡No pude hacer nada! ¡Te falle a ti y le falle a ella! ¿Cómo puedes decirme que todo esta bien?

- Porque lo esta – volviendo a atrapar a su hermana en un abrazo – no le fallaste a nadie Mildred, tienes 14 años Mildred, nadie puede pedirte más de lo que ya hiciste, te vi cuando estabas peleando, tan fuerte, tan decidida ¿y qué es eso de que no pudiste proteger a Nadeshiko? Hasta donde yo sé ella regreso a casa sana y salva.

- Pero yo…

Separándose de ella – A ver tú cuidas mucho a Nadeshiko ¿lo haces por qué quieres o por qué es tu obligación?

- Porque quiero, tú sabes cuanto la quiero y no soportaría ver que le pasará algo.

- Pues ella piensa exactamente lo mismo de ti – picándole la nariz con el dedo mientras lo decía – si bien en otros clanes es diferente, en el nuestro no solo nos mueve el deber, si bien tenemos la obligación de proteger a la familia principal, te puedo asegurar que todos los cuidamos porque los queremos y ellos nos cuidan por el mismo motivo.

- ¿Y qué pasará si nos vuelven a atacar? ¿Qué pasará si no puedo protegerla?

Señalándose a sí mismo – Entonces estaremos toda la familia para protegerlas a las dos.

- No siempre podrán estar conmigo para cuidarme, ¿y cuando cumpla los 23 años? Seré una carga de seguro.

- Así como tú te puedes cuidar sola, Nadeshiko puede hacer lo mismo, además todavía falta mucho para que cumplas los 23 años, todavía te faltan muchas cosas por aprender – tomando su barbilla para alzar su cara – nadie te esta presionando, eres una persona fuerte y sé que lo serás aún más pero debes hacerlo a tu propio ritmo.

- ¿A mi propio ritmo?

- Ajá – levantándose y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse - ¿lista para ir con los demás?

Sonriendo – Sí, muchas gracias hermano.

Días después del ataque, todos seguían en guardia, ya que Sakura y Eriol por más que trataron no pudieron ubicar la presencia de quien los había atacado, cosa que los tenía muy preocupadas, ya que debía ser alguien sumamente poderoso para poder esconderse de ellos dos.

Por ellos, Sakura y Eriol reforzaron las protecciones de sus casa, al igual que las de Touya y Yukito, en un esfuerzo para que en caso de un nuevo ataque pudiera refugiarse de él, además de tener que ir a Hong Kong para informar de lo sucedido al concilio.

- Oye Nadeshiko ¿qué te parece si vamos al cine después de clases? – le preguntaba un compañero de clases, que al fin se había llenado de valor para invitarla.

- Lo siento, tengo práctica de porristas.

- ¿Y después de la práctica?

- No puedo, lo siento

Luciendo completamente desanimado - ¿Por qué?

- Tengo que volver a casa temprano.

- Pero…

- Lo siento – parándose y caminando hacia su prima - ¿nos vemos?

- Claro – saliendo del salón – Kimura no se da por vencido, es la quinta vez que te pide una cita y sigue insistiendo.

- Sí pero por lo menos ya tengo una excusa para rechazarlo.

- ¿Quieres… - Mildred no pudo terminar su frase al ser empujada por un alumno que iba saliendo de un salón, haciendo que terminará en el suelo - ¡Ay!

- ¿Qué? – Volteando rápidamente e inclinándose frente a ella – lo siento, lo siento, no fue mi intención, te juro que no te vi – estirando su mano para ayudar a levantarse - ¿estás bien? De verdad lo siento mucho.

Levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa – No te preocupes, también nosotras ibamos distraídas.

- De verdad lo siento mucho, me nombre es Shingo Miwa y no puedo dejar que se vayan así por favor dejen que les invite algo.

- No es necesario Miwa sempai, no me paso nada.

- Eso no importa ¿qué clase de hombre sería si las dejará ir como si nada? Por favor, déjenme invitarles algo para disculparme, se los ruego.

- Es que ahora tenemos practica de porristas.

- Entonces ¿qué les parece si mañana les invito el almuerzo? Por favor digan que sí.

Mirándose entre ellas – De acuerdo, Miwa sempai.

- No me digan "Miwa sempai" me hace sentir viejo, por favor llámenme Shingo, por cierto ¿cuáles son sus nombres?

- Ella es mi prima Nadeshiko y yo soy Mildred Li.

- Ah sí, las primas Li según oí tienen familiares muy buenos en artes marciales – pensando un poco – ahora con mayor razón quiero disculparme con ustedes, no quiero que sus familiares me traten mal por no tratarlas como se merecen.

- No te preocupes por eso, fue un accidente.

- Aún así nos vemos mañana en el almuerzo ¡adiós! – despidiéndose mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Mirándose entre ellas – Eso si fue raro.

- Hola, ¿tú eres Hiraguizawa verdad? – pregunto una chica acercándose a Mattew que estaba leyendo un libro bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Levantando la vista de su libro – Sí, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

- Soy Elizabeth Hino, la maestra de música me dijo que iba a hacer equipo contigo para el concurso de canto.

- Es verdad, lo había olvidado, se supone que voy a acompañarte en el piano, es un placer, si gustas me puedes llamar por mi nombre.

- ¿En serio? Entonces de ahora en adelante puedes llamarme Lizzy, tendremos que practicar mucho.

- ¿De verdad tienes el último código para obtener la espada secreta? – preguntaba Kamui emocionada a una chica de su misma edad pero que iba en diferente clase.

- Claro, es más descubrí dos códigos secretos para vidas y puntos extras, si quieres podemos ir a mi casa a jugar.

- Hoy no puedo Minako pero podríamos dejarlo para mañana si tienes tiempo.

- Esta bien pero a cambio tendremos que jugar toda la tarde ¿trato?

Al día siguiente tal y como prometió Shingo invito a las dos primas a almorzar para compensarlas por el día anterior y a pesar de que en un principio se sintieron observadas por todos los alumnos (que un hombre se atreviera a acercarse a las primas Li a pesar de toda la leyenda de los hermanos Kinomoto, era insólito) con el paso del tiempo se fueron olvidando de todas las miradas, con lo que pudieron disfrutar más su almuerzo. Por un lado Nadeshiko quedo encantada con Shingo por su sentido del humor, haciéndola reír todo el rato, mientras que Mildred aunque también se divirtió le encanto aún más que él leyera tanto como ella, así pudieron discutir varios de sus libros favoritos; además de numerosos cumplidos por parte de Shingo quedando como todo un galán.

- Oye Mattew ¿qué te pareció la canción?

- Me parece una canción muy dulce y con tu voz se escucha muy bien.

- ¿De verdad? Yo creo que no me sale bien y de verdad quiero ganar.

- Si gustas podemos practicar un poco más.

- ¿No te molesta?

- No te preocupes, por mí no hay ningún problema, lo malo es que no podemos quedarnos muy tarde porque cierran la escuela.

- Si no te molesta yo… yo vivo muy cerca de aquí y en mi casa tenemos piano.

- ¿A tus padres no les molestaría que fuéramos a practicar a tu casa?

- No, mi papá no vive con nosotras y mi mamá trabaja todo el día.

Poniéndose nervioso - ¿Solos? ¿Tú y yo?

- Sí, solo nosotros dos, ¿hay algún problema?

Respirando para controlar sus nervios – No ninguno, si por ti no hay problema por mí tampoco.

Librería, 9:45 p.m.

Hien estaba muy ocupado acomodando los nuevos libros en los estantes, ya que como era un día feriado varios de sus compañeros habían pedido permiso para faltar ocasionando que Hien, Tao y otro compañero fueron los únicos que fueran a trabajar en la sección de la librería. Así que no se quedo tan sorprendido cuando sintió a Tao parada detrás de él viéndolo fijamente como siempre.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Perdón? – Hien levanto la vista sorprendido, dejando de acomodar los libros, ¿era su imaginación a Tao le había hablado?

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué que? No entiendo de qué me hablas.

- ¿Por qué me has ayudado?

- Porque me nació hacerlo ¿qué tiene de malo?

- ¡Pues no quiero que lo hagas me escuchaste! No quiero que me vuelvas a ayudar, quiero que te mantengas lejos de mí.

- ¿Y si no quiero? – mirándola desafiante.

- No te estoy preguntando si quieres, te estoy diciendo que lo hagas.

- Lo haré si tú dejas de vigilar todos mis movimientos.

- No lo haré.

- ¿Por qué lo haces en primer lugar?

- ¡Que te importa!

- Si me vas a contestar así, no tengo porque ser amable contigo, ya deja de vigilarme y para que te quede claro, si se me da la gana te voy a ayudar cuantas veces quiera, así que me vale si quieres mi ayuda o no.

Tao se quedo literalmente con la boca abierta, jamás pensó que él le gritaría de esa manera, siempre se había portado tan amable y educado, siendo tanta su sorpresa que no supo que contestarle así que solo se dio la vuelta para alejarse de él rápidamente.

Hien por su lado estaba realmente furioso, ¡¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle así?! Solo había intentado seguir el consejo de su madre ¡esa chica era realmente desesperante! Había sido amable, había sido educado ¡y ella termino gritándole! ¿por qué tendría que seguir ayudando a una loca como esa? Aunque fue interesarla ver como mostraba alguna emoción, sin importar que fuera el enojo, así que creo que voy a seguir ayudándola… oír lo menos un tiempo más… - pensaba el mayor de los Li mientras una pequeña sonrisa se plasmaba en su cara siguiendo con su trabajo sin ser conciente de la sonrisa en su boca.

Secundaria Tomoeda

- ¡Hola Shingo! - corriendo hacia él.

- Hola Nadeshiko que bueno que viniste.

- No es nada, ¿se te ofrece algo?

- Verás Nadeshiko yo… bueno quiero decirte algo pero espero que no me lo tomes a mal, bueno yo… creo que tu prima es muy linda y eso pero quisiera verte sin que ella este presente.

Luciendo totalmente desconcertada - ¿Por qué? ¿Te hizo algo?

- No, no, tú prima es muy agradable pero es que so solo quiero verte a ti, yo… me gustas… y mucho, por eso quiero verte, quiero gustarte pero siento que con tu prima enfrente no podría hacerlo.

- Pero… pero…

- No tienes que contestarme ahora, piénsalo pro favor, ¿lo harás?

- Yo… esta bien, lo haré.

- Entonces te veré mañana ¡nos vemos! – Shingo se fue corriendo dejando a Nadeshiko en uno de los patios sonriendo pícaramente dirigiéndose inmediatamente a otros de los patios, donde Mildred lo estaba esperando.

- Hola Mildred, ¿me esperaste mucho?

- Para nada, ¿de qué querías hablar?

- Bueno yo… quiero decirte algo y espero que no me lo tomes a mal pero… pues… quisiera que nos viéramos mas seguido, pero me gustaría que Nadeshiko no viniera contigo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Me gustas mucho, tu prima es agradable, en serio, pero yo solo quiero verte a ti, me gustas.

- Yo…

- No tienes que contestarme ahora, piénsalo por favor, ¿lo harás?

- Lo pensaré.

- Entonces te veré mañana ¡adiós! – dejándola sola.

Ambas primas se quedaron muy sorprendidas por la propuesta, no era la primera vez que alguien se les declaraba pero esta vez se sentía diferente. Una vez que ambas se encontraron para ir a casa solo se vieron un momento a los ojos y comenzaron a caminar a casa en silencio, después de todo, ambas pensaban, no estaba mal no decir nada de Shingo lo hacía para que la otra no se sintiera excluida, así que estaba bien guardar el secreto por un tiempo…

Días después

- Eriol estoy preocupada por Mattew y Kamui

- ¿Y eso por qué? – Eriol no pudo resistir el impulso de sentar a su esposa entre sus piernas para poder abrazarla cómodamente - ¿ha pasado algo?

- No es que haya pasado algo importante pero es que siento que ya no pasan mucho tiempo en casa.

- Bueno es natural si comienzan con su primer amor, ¿no será qué te sientes algo celosa?

- No, claro que no es eso, es que… solo tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.

- No tienes de que preocuparte Tomoyo.

- Pero…

- Yo los vigilaré ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – besando a su esposo pero sin estar enteramente convencida.

- Tía Sakura ¿te encuentras bien? Te ves algo pensativa.

- Estoy bien Marcus es que estaba pensando en los ataques.

- ¿Crees que se repitan?

Soltando un suspiro – Sí y eso es lo que más me preocupa.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo protegernos?

- No realmente, pero me sentiría mejor si todos se volvieran más fuertes.

- ¿Y que estamos esperando? Tú eres una excelente maestras, estoy seguro que si nos entrenas, todos mejoraríamos mucho.

- ¡Es una buena idea! Se la comentaré a Eriol.

Dos semanas después todo estaba arreglado a excepción de Maho y Hien que tenían que trabajar, Sora, Marcus, Takuya, Nadeshiko, Mildred, Selene, Cody y Cory ya habían comenzado a entrenar para incrementar su nivel mágico, a excepción claro de los hijos de Touya que se habían enfocado en sus habilidades físicas así como en tratar de desarrollar telequinesis.

En el caso de Hien, él se tenía que contentar con entrenar por las mañanas según el acuerdo que tenía con su mamá mientras que Maho solo podía practicar en su día libre y los domingos. Pero lo que más le preocupaba a Eriol es que Mattew y Kamui casi no habían asistido a los entrenamientos, alegando estar ocupados.

Mansión Hiraguizawa, 7:30 pm

- Mattew, Kamui ¿cuánto tiempo piensan seguir faltando a los entrenamientos?

- Lo siento papá – contesto Mattew – no puede de repente dejar de ensayar con Lizzy sería muy raro.

- Pero Mattew ensayan todos los días varias horas ¿qué tu compañera no se ha lastimado la voz? – pregunto su madre.

- No, ella estaba bien y siento que si hemos mejorado.

- ¿Entonces hasta cuando? – pregunto su padre.

- El concurso es en dos semanas, después de eso me integraré a los entrenamientos, lo prometo.

Suspirando – de acuerdo, ¿y tu Kamui? – Volteando hacia su hijo menor- ir a jugar videojuegos no es una buena razón para faltar.

- Lo sé pero… no es por eso Minako de veras me necesita, esta muy sola todo el tiempo, sus padres no le prestan la más mínima atención, yo solo quiero apoyarla.

- Pero hijo, aunque me siento orgullosa por lo que haces, no puedes resolver todos los problemas de esa chica.

- Lo sé pero ella cuenta conmigo y de verdad quiero ayudarla – mirando a sus padres con ojos suplicantes.

- Pero…

- Sé que voy avanzando lentamente pero se que al final podré ayudarla, por favor téngame paciencia, prometo que muy pronto me pondré entrenar.

Mansión Li 7:30 pm

- Extraño cenar con mi hermano – comentaba Nadeshiko sentándose a cenar con su familia.

- No entiendo porque Hien se metió a trabajar, con solo decirlo tía Sakura le hubiera comprado cualquier cosa.

- No digas eso Sora, fue la decisión de Hien.

- Pero lo extraño mamá.

- No deberías quejarte tanto, ni que se hubiera cambiado de casa.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo, ya que Marcus vino contigo a Japón – todo el mundo se quedo desconcertado por los comentarios de Mildred y Nadeshiko no por lo que hayan dicho, sino por el tono en el que lo hicieron, como si estuvieran molestas entre ellas… algo sumamente extraño.

Al día siguiente, secundaria Tomoeda, hora del almuerzo

- Hola amor ¿cómo amaneciste? – preguntaba un chico mientras se sentaba al lado de la que parecía era su novia y la tomaba de la mano.

- Hola Shingo, muy bien ¿y tú?

- Ahora que te he visto, estoy perfectamente – sonriéndole y dándole un pequeño beso en el dorso de su mano.

- Shingo no quiero que nos sigamos escondiendo, quiero poder decirles a todos que estoy saliendo contigo.

- Lo sé Nadeshiko, lo sé, sabes que yo también me muero por gritarle a todo el mundo que eres mi novia pero aún no es el momento, además – acercándose y tomándola de la barbilla - ¿no crees que es mas romántico que salgamos en secreto?

- Cla-claro – completamente sonrojada.

Secundaria Tomoeda, hora de la salida.

- Hola amor, ¿qué tal tu día? – preguntaba un chico mientras se acercaba a la banca donde su novia le esperaba.

- Algo aburrido ¿y el tuyo?

- Igual hasta que te vi – sentándose a su lado y sonriéndole.

- Shingo quiero que me digas porque tenemos que escondernos.

- Yo sé que es molesto Mildred pero aún no es el momento para decir que estamos saliendo.

- Pero ¿por qué no?

- Porque quiero que tengamos una relación estable antes de decirlo, tal vez eso ayude a que tus primos no me asesinen.

- No digas eso, ellos no se atreverían.

- Tal vez sí, tal vez no pero – acercándose más y tomándola de la barbilla - ¿no crees que es romántico que salgamos en secreto?

- Por-por supuesto – contesto completamente sonrojada.

Una semana después Shingo se había encargado no solo de mantener en secreto las relaciones con las primas Li sino también había logrado poner a la una con la otra. Por un lado a Nadeshiko le menciono que Mildred había dicho que ya estaba cansada de tener que estar con ella y proteger a una llorona como ella; por el otro lado a Mildred le dijo que su prima había comentado que ojalá ella nunca hubiera venido a Japón porque así podría tener una relación con él. Logrando lo que nadie había logrado antes: que ambas primas se detestaran e hicieran todo lo posible por molestarse, negándose a decir a cualquiera la razón de ese odio.

Mansión Li, 4:00 pm

- Diablos no entiendo este problema – se quejo Nadeshiko después de media hora de intentar resolver un problema de matemáticas.

- déjame adivinar, como siempre estas llorando porque tu pobre cerebro no da para más.

- ¿Qué? – Volteando a ver a su prima que estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta – No recuerdo haberte invitado a mi habitación.

- Ni que quisiera entrar, solo quiero que te calles, tus lloriqueos no me dejan leer.

- Si me quejo o no, no, es mi problema, así que lárgate.

- Ya me voy pero te lo advierto, será mejor que te calles.

- ¿Ah sí? – Nadeshiko estaba realmente enojada así que espero que Mildred volviera a su habitación para buscar un CD de música pop, ponerlo en su reproductor y ponerla a todo volumen - ¡pues que te parece esto!

Para cuando Sakura volvió a cada a preparar la cena, no esperaba encontrarse con la escena que tenía frente a ella. Para empezar sentía que se iba a quedar sorda por la música tan alta que había, que cuando escucho con atención no era uno sino dos CD´s sonando a todo volumen, el suelo lleno de ropa que recorriéndolo con la vista se dio cuenta que era de tanto Mildred como de Nadeshiko, la de la primera completamente quemada y la de la segunda mojada y cayendo como ella como si nevara pedazos de papel que Sakura pudo reconocer como partes de libros. Obviamente ante esta escena Sakura no dudo en correr al piso superior para asegurarse queso hija y sobrina se encontraran bien.

- ¡Sakura!

- ¡Kero! – Corriendo hacia su guardián y evaluándolo con la mirada - ¿qué paso? ¿y las niñas?

- A pesar de lo que parezca estoy bien – refiriéndose al hecho de estar completamente empapado y con numerosas manchas de dudosa procedencia – pero en cuanto a Nadeshiko y Mildred… yo no estaría tan seguro.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué paso aquí?

- Están en la sala de estar y será mejor que lo mires por ti misma, yo no puedo detenerlas – aún más preocupada por las palabras de su guardián Sakura se apresuro donde ellas estaban, llevándose una sorpresa mayúscula al encontrarlas en el suelo revolcándose - ¡Nadeshiko y Mildred Li, paren ahora mismo!

Tanto Nadeshiko como Mildred se quedaron congeladas al escuchar el tono enojado de Sakura, no quedándoles más opción que soltarse y levantarse para encararla.

- Se puede saber ¿qué les pasa? Mírense nada más – ambas estaban empapadas, con partes de su ropa quemadas y llenas de lo que Sakura ahora pudo identificar como pintura para ropa, estar completamente desaliñadas por estar pelándose en el suelo además tener todo destruido a su alrededor – estoy esperando.

- Tía Sakura yo… perdón pero no te lo puedo decir.

- Lo siento mamá, pero no puedo decirte nada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo lo que me pueden decir por este desastre? ¿Una patética disculpa y que no me puedan dar alguna razón? – Al ver que ninguna de las dos respondía y solo bajaban la cabeza, Sakura soltó un respiro – bien si eso quieren, van a limpiar este desastre y el del piso inferior, me recogen su ropa, barren los pedazos de libros y me quitan esa música, una vez que haya arreglado su ropa y sus libros van a acomodarlos, lavar y planchar su ropa y no se irán a dormir hasta que lo hagan ¿quedo claro?

- Sí.

Cuando Hien llego esa noche se sorprendió de encontrar a su hermana y prima trapeando todo el piso de la planta baja, con unas pintas que parecía que las hubieran arrastrado.

- Nadeshiko Mildred ¿qué les paso? – al ver que nadie le contestaba - ¿qué? ¿No me van a decir nada?

- Ahora no, hermano.

- ¿Qué?

- Hien – comenzó Sakura – ya es tarde, vete a dormir por favor.

- Pero… ¿y ellas?

- Ellas dormirán cuando hayan terminado y se de un baño.

- Pero… esta bien – subiendo a su habitación.

Notas:

Bien dicen por ahí que la paciencia es una virtud, y yo espero que todos practiquen esa virtud.

La escena entre primas fue lo que más me gusto de este capitulo, me diverti pensando en ella, a pesar de que no fuera muy larga la escena.

Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos.


	11. Capitulo 9: El templo Tsukimine

/pensamientos de los personajes/

CAPITULO 9: EL TEMPLO TSUKIMINE

Una semana después se podía decir que las cosas estaban más tranquilas más no por eso normales, Nadeshiko y Mildred se trataban muy fríamente pero después del castigo de Sakura no habían vuelto a agredirse, sin embargo ninguna de las dos quería decir la razón de su pelea, desahogándose únicamente con Shingo.

Mansión Hiraguizawa.

- De verdad no se que hacer Tomoyo, ninguna de las dos me quiere decir nada.

- Nadeshiko y Mildred siempre han sido muy unidas, no entiendo que pudo haberles pasado.

- Yo tampoco y no sé como ayudarles, Hien y Marcus tampoco saben nada y ninguno de los dos consiguen hablar con sus hermanas.

- La verdad es que parece que algo esta afectando a nuestros hijos.

- ¿Siguen mal las cosas con Mattew y Kamui?

- Sí, no es que este enojada con ellos pero ya casi no los veo y cuando se los digo, solo recibo excusas.

- No se que hacer, me gustaría hacer algo para ayudar.

- ¿Pero qué?

- Mmm… ¡ya sé! ¿Por qué no vamos todos al templo Tsukimine?

- ¿Al templo? ¿Te refieres al festival?

- Sí, tal vez si convivimos todos, las cosas se arreglen.

Siendo acordado las familias Li, Hiraguizawa, Kinomoto y Tsukishiro asistieron al festival de verano del templo Tsukimine, incluso Hien y Maho pidieron permiso en su trabajo para asistir pues a nadie se le dio la oportunidad de faltar, disfrutando con los puestos, atracciones y espectáculos, divirtiéndose entre todos por espacio de 3 horas hasta que se acercaron al estaque que servía para predecir la fortuna.

- Bueno ¿qué les parece si les leo su fortuna? – Pregunto Sakura.

- Sí, yo primero tía Sakura, por favor – contesto una emocionada Sora – puedes ver ¿si hay una relación en mi futuro?

Conteniendo la risa – Lo intentaré – respondió al tiempo que juntaba sus manos y se concentraba en el reflejo de la luna /por favor dime que hay en el futuro/ al instante de hacer su petición, una extraña oscuridad comenzó a rodear el reflejo, hasta cubrirlo por completo con una oscuridad impenetrable, solo brillando un par de ojos de fuego, pero no un fuego cálido y acogedor sino con un fuego frío y siniestro provocándole escalofríos al contemplarlo, sintiendo como seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura? ¡Sakura despierta! – le grito Eriol preocupado al ver que no reaccionaba, interponiéndose al mismo tiempo entre Sakura y su visión del lago.

- ¿Qué? Eriol… ¿qué… qué paso?

- Entraste en trance cuando querías ver la fortuna pero empecé a sentir una energía maligna.

- Había algo en el reflejo… todo fue consumido por la oscuridad, pero dentro de ella había alguien o algo, no estoy segura de cual de las dos pero era aterrador contemplarlo.

- Se supone que este es un lago sagrado y no debería dejar pasar la maldad, si algo pudo colarse en él, quiere decir que es muy poderoso.

- Si tienes… ¡Escudo! – sin darse el tiempo de sacar su báculo, Sakura convoco la magia de su carta, instantes antes de que apareciera una de las sombras y los atacará, comenzando a replicarse rápidamente, para terminar rodeándolos con alrededor de 50 sombras más.

- ¡Rápido, todos convoquen sus báculos!

- Maestra de cartas…

Por primera vez a parte de las sombras, aparecieron tres personas más, cubiertas de pies a cabeza con unas capas oscuras que impedían ver sus rostros, además de estar rodeados por una fuerte energía maligna.

- Maestra de cartas – repitió la figura que iba al frente de las tres, con una voz masculina pero sonando bastante joven – es hora de que el poder de la estrella muera en la oscuridad.

- Reencarnación de Clow – continuó la figura de la derecha, esta vez con una voz femenina pero igual de joven – tú que recuerdas el pasado, es hora de extinguir tu futuro.

- Ustedes, descendientes de la maestra de cartas y el que camino con los vivos por segunda vez, abandonarán este mundo para siempre – termino la tercera figura, sonando muy parecida a la anterior, femenina y joven, haciendo una seña para que las sombras comenzarán a atacarlos.

- Escudo no aguantará mucho si sigue recibiendo todos los ataques, Eriol y yo nos encargaremos de los encapuchados, los demás vayan por las sombras, no se separen los que no pueden pelear quédense dentro de Escudo ¡andando!

- ¡Sí!

Al instante todos se lanzaron a la pelea, por un lado los chicos a pesar de que habían estado entrenando e incrementando su nivel mágico, no sabían combinarse y apoyarse en una pelea real por lo que terminaban estorbándose los unos a los otros, dificultando la eliminación de las sombras. Afortunadamente para ellos estaban los guardianes para equilibrar la pelea. Yue y Ruby moon se encargaban del ataque y de terminar con las sombras que los ataques previos habían debilitado, a la vez que Kerberos y Spinel sun se encargaban de la defensa, así como evitar que los chicos se lastimaran entre ellos por los ataques mal ejecutados.

- Sujétalos con cadenas de justicia ¡Viento! – logrando capturar a los encapuchados y logrando descubrirles los rostros en el proceso, descubriendo a unos adolescentes que parecían de la edad de sus hijos,

- ¡Flechas de luz!

- ¡No! - en el último momento el ataque de Eriol fue desviado de sus objetivos por Nadeshiko, Mildred, Mattew y Kamui, dándoles el tiempo necesario a los encapuchados para que se liberarán de la carta.

- ¿Qué es lo que les pasa?

- Mamá no puedes lastimarlos, ese es Shingo es mi novio – explico Nadeshiko.

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Shingo es mi novio, por favor no lo lastimes tía Sakura.

- Papá esa es mi amiga Minako – siguió Kamui – y esa de al lado es Lizzy la amiga de Mattew.

- ¿Qué? – los adultos estaban atónitos no solo los atacantes eran adolescentes sino que eran amigos de sus hijos.

- Shingo es mi novio.

- Que no, es el mío.

- ¡Mío!

- ¡Mío!

- ¡Silencio! – Sakura comprendió cual era la razón del distanciamiento de ambas primas, pareciéndole increíble que se pelearán por él en este momento, sin darse cuenta de la realidad - ¿cómo es posible que se sigan peleando por él? ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que las engaño a las dos? – logrando que ambas primas se quedaran calladas y completamente avergonzadas de lo que decía Sakura.

- Ellos nos están atacando, no podemos dejarlos ir.

- Lo sé papá pero estoy seguro que ellos no son malos, por favor ayúdalos – pidió Mattew.

- Esta bien haremos lo posible – concedió Sakura – pero no intervengan en la pelea.

Nuevamente Sakura y Eriol se sumergieron en la pelea, pero como esta vez trataban de contenerlos y no de lastimarlos, ellos tenían una gran ventaja logrando hacerles varias heridas en el proceso.

- Todos juntos ¡ahora! – Yue organizando todos los ataques, consiguió desaparecer a la última sombra, con lo que Shingo, Minako y Lizzy cayeran desmayados.

- ¿Qué les paso? – pregunto Kamui muy asustado.

- Solo estan desmayados, al parecer las sombras eran las que les daban la energía negativa, al acabar con las sombras, ellos se quedaron sin fuerzas.

- ¿Qué opinas Sakura? – pregunto Kerberos acercándose.

(Comenzando a examinarlos) – Al parecer han estado manipulándolos con pequeñas dosis de energía negativa, es por eso que no los habíamos detectado, con un hechizo de purificación será suficiente y podrán volver a la normalidad.

- ¿Despertarán inmediatamente mamá?

- Si eso espero.

- Entonces tal vez deberíamos esperar un poco tía Sakura.

- Porque tenemos unas pintas que los harán salir corriendo – complemento Sora a lo dicho por su primo.

Y es que sin contar a los 4 guardianes mágicos que los estaban acompañando, que todos traían sus báculos o sus armas, la mayoría tenía la ropa rota, con varias heridas que aún estaban sangrando en algunas personas y además de estar bastantes sucios y desarreglados.

- Creo que lo más prudente es que se arreglen y se curen antes de que los despiertes Sakura.

- Tienes razón Tomoyo, no había considerado nuestro aspecto – unos rápidos hechizos de curación, limpieza y arreglo así como el cambio a sus formas falsas por parte de los guardianes, ya lucían como una gran familia que solo había ido al festival y no como los hechiceros que habían sostenido una pelea hace unos minutos.

- Bien aquí vamos – comenzando a recitar un poderoso hechizo de sanación y purificación, Sakura y Eriol lograron eliminar todo rastro de maldad de sus cuerpos.

- Mi cabeza… - Lizzy fue la primera en levantarse, asustándose de estar en el suelo pero tranquilizándose un poco al ver a Mattew - ¿Mattew qué paso?

- Dímelo tú ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

- Yo… estaba en casa estudiando y de repente me entraron unas ganas increíbles de venir al festival.

- ¿Nada más?

- Sí, nada más, ¿por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

- No, no es nada.

- Mejor me voy a mi casa.

- Si es lo mejor, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

- No, puedo hacerlo sola gracias, nos vemos en el ensayo.

- Claro ¿en tu casa mañana?

- ¿En mi casa? – Esta vez si mirándolo extrañada - ¿por qué ensayaríamos en mi casa? Claro que no, me refería al salón de música como siempre.

- Pero… pero si hemos ensayado en tu casa varias veces.

(Comenzando a enojarse) – Eso no es cierto Mattew, yo no metería a un chico a mi casa estando sola, y te pediría que no anduvieras diciendo esas mentiras en la escuela.

- Si yo… perdón me confundí un poco, tienes razón, nos vemos en el salón de música – mirándola triste, esperando hasta que se haya perdido de vista - ¿por qué ella no recuerda los ensayos?

- Me temo hijo, que al purificarla se borraron los recuerdos que fueron impulsados por la energía maligna así que ella solo recuerda ciertas cosas

- ¿Lo mismo pasará con Minako? – pregunto un triste Kamui.

- Es lo más probable, al igual que con Shingo.

Y tal como lo predijo Eriol, cuando Minako despertó solo recordaba haber charlado un par de veces con Kamui, despidiéndose rápidamente y saliendo corriendo del lugar. El que más risa les dio fue Shingo pues no recordaba a Nadeshiko y a Mildred más que por la fama que tenían, así que en cuanto despertó y vio a Hien, Cory y Cody solo alcanzo a gritar un "lo siento" antes de salir corriendo como si el diablo lo estuviera persiguiendo.

Después de eso a ninguno le quedo ganas de seguir en el festival por lo que todos regresaron a sus casas, quedando que al día siguiente discutirían la situación.

Más tarde, mansión Li

Toc, toc, toc

- ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto Nadeshiko tímidamente entreabiendo la puerta de la habitación de su prima.

- Claro, adelante – la invito ella al tiempo que bajaba su libro.

- Mildred quiero pedirte disculpas por como me porte contigo, fui una idiota, Shingo me dijo muchas cosas de ti y yo como una tonta le creí, siempre me has apoyado y no merecías que te tratará así perdóname por favor – al borde del llanto.

(Tomando sus manos entre las suyas) – Tú también tienes que perdonarme, te quiero mucho prima y nunca he sentido celos de ti pero en ese momento las palabras de Shingo sonaban tan bien, tan lógicas que yo también le creí, debí saber que había algo malo cuando empezó a separarnos, perdóname – termino llorando.

- Creo que las dos tuvimos la culpa, pero no quiero que esto arruine lo que tenemos, siempre serás mi prima y mi mejor amiga.

- Y tú la mía, te perdono si tú me perdonas ¿trato?

- Trato- llorando y abrazándose por unos minutos – te prometo que nunca dejaré que un chico nos separe de nuevo.

- Y yo te prometo lo mismo Nadeshiko.

Al día siguiente como habían acordado se reunieron en la casa de Sakura para discutir la situación, previamente Sakura había informado al concilio sobre el ataque, enterándose que algunas dinastías también habían sido atacadas así como seguían sin tener noticias con respecto a Shaoran.

- ¿Y bien Sakura, qué es lo que dice el concilio?

- A pesar de que otras dinastías también han recibido ataques, nosotros somos los que más hemos recibido, afortunadamente no se han tenido bajas que lamentar.

- Eso es un alivio - comento Tomoyo – pero que nosotros seamos los que más ataques hemos recibido no me agrada mucho.

- Algo importante es analizar la batalla de ayer – comenzó Yukito – ciertamente todos se están volviendo más fuertes pero aún así no logran coordinarse en una pelea, muchos de los ataques no dieron en el blanco o tuvieron que ser desviados porque ustedes se estorbaban los unos a los otros.

- Marcus, Takuya y Sora tienen una mayor coordinación – complemento Nakuru – pero cuando se dividieron para ayudar a los demás, esa coordinación se perdió y ya no pudieron recuperarla.

- Más aún – dijo Kero – su método de pelea esta hecho para enfrentamientos uno a uno, pero aquí cuando eran varios enemigos a la vez, todos se amontonaban a atacar en una dirección y descuidaban sus flancos o su espalda, volviéndose vulnerables a los ataques.

- Por último deben aprender a aceptar cuando es su límite, su necedad de no estar en el escudo y seguir peleando aún cuando necesitaban unos minutos para reponerse provoca que sean blancos fáciles y que la atención de los demás se divida entre seguir atacando y defenderlos a ustedes – termino Spinel.

- Hasta ahora nos hemos enfocado en incrementar sus habilidades individuales, pero esta claro que también debemos desarrollar las habilidades como equipo para que puedan apoyarse y enfrentarse al enemigo, ya sea uno o varios.

- Me temo que no será algo fácil de enseñar monstruo, son varios y cada uno tiene su propio estilo de pelea, ¿no sería mejor organizarlos en equipos o en parejas para que sea más fácil coordinarlos?

- Pero Touya ¿qué tal si en un ataque su equipo no esta con ellos? En esos casos estarían en desventaja al no saber como moverse – observo Tomoe.

- Es por eso que el objetivo es que todos se conozcan – comento Eriol – no será fácil y nos tomará tiempo pero es lo mejor para todos.

- Cody, Maho y yo somos unos inútiles en una pelea mágica, nosotros no deberíamos participar en los entrenamientos, así no quitaríamos el tiempo.

- Es cierto que no pueden llegar a tener un impacto muy grande – intervino Sakura – pero también han sido atacados, así que no podemos dejarlos fuera, que no tengan magia no significa que no puedan ayudar.

- ¿Pero como podemos ser de ayuda? – pregunto Maho.

- Estoy seguro de que podemos conseguir algunas armas que canalicen su poder espiritual – razono Eriol – sus ataques serían de corto alcance pero serían de ayuda.

- Yo tengo otra duda – exclamo Selene - ¿a quién se referían con la reencarnación de Clow? ¿Reed Clow no murió hace tiempo?

- También menciono a tío Shaoran ¿no? ¿Pero por qué lo llamo el que camino con los vivos por segunda vez? ¿Eso es posible?

Sakura y Eriol se miraron sorprendidos, esperaban que con todos los sucesos y las noticias de los entrenamientos, sus hijos se hubieran olvidado de esas palabras.

- Bueno – suspiro Eriol – esta historia empezó hace mucho tiempo; Reed Clow fue llamado el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos por lograr crear criaturas mágicas, lo que no muchos saben es que él tenía el don de la premonición, así que él sabía cuando iba a morir. Antes de que llegara ese momento, el sello las cartas Clow y sus guardianes en un libro para protegerlas en lo que llegaban a su siguiente dueño.

- Mi mamá las encontró, las capturo y las transformo en cartas Sakura ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?

- No te impacientes Nadeshiko, ciertamente tu madre, Sakura, encontró el libro de las cartas Clow, liberándolas y comenzando a capturarlas, más tarde se le unió tu padre Shaoran, comenzando a competir por ellas.

- ¿Mi papá quería las cartas? – no pudo evitar preguntar asombrada.

- ¿Por qué mi tío Shaoran querría unas cartas rosas?

(Riéndose) – En ese tiempo no eran rosas Kamui, mientras eran cartas Clow, las cartas era de color rojo – explico Sakura – Shaoran fue enviado a Japón para capturar las cartas, como yo era la card captor elegida por Kero, no pudimos evitar competir.

- Hasta que tío Shaoran se enamoro de tía Sakura, cediéndole sus cartas – intervino Sora emocionada.

- Eso no fue así, Shaoran perdió sus cartas en el juicio final contra Yue, en ese momento él no tenía sentimientos por mí.

- O eso es lo que tú crees Sakura, yo no estaría tan segura.

- Tomoyo no digas eso.

- Nos estamos desviando del tema – interrumpio Eriol tratando de poner orden de nuevo – el punto es que antes de morir Clow vio que a pesar de que Sakura ganaba en el juicio final contra Yue, si ella no transformaba las cartas Clow bajo su propio poder, las cartas y los guardianes desaparecerían, por lo que planeo una forma de ayudarla, así que hizo un hechizo para volver a nacer en la misma época de Sakura, para que a la edad de los 9 años despertara sus recuerdos y su magia para ayudar a transformar las cartas.

- Pero ¿dónde esta? Tú nos dijiste que tú fuiste el que ayudo a tía Sakura a cambiar las cartas.

- En eso tienes razón Mattew, yo soy Eriol Hiraguizawa pero en mi interior vida, yo fui Reed Clow.

- ¿Qué? – todos los jóvenes a excepción de Hien miraban a Eriol muy sorprendidos ¿y cómo no? Si frente a ellos estaba el que había sido el mejor hechicero de su época.

- Pero si ibas a renacer ¿por qué darle las cartas a alguien más?

- Verás Selene, aunque tenga los recuerdos de Clow, yo no soy él, además estaba cansado de ser el hechicero más fuerte, cree a Ruby moon y Spinel sun pero ya no tenía la intención de quedarme con las cartas, yo sabía que con Sakura estaban en bunas manos.

- Entonces tú… y nosotros…

- No pasa nada Kamui, esto no cambia nada, yo sigo siendo el mismo Eriol de ayer y ustedes también, no había mencionado nada porque no consideraba que fuera importante, igualmente pensaba comentárselo cuando se hicieran mayores.

- ¿Y qué pasa con tío Shaoran?

- Después de convertir las cartas con ayuda de Eriol, Shaoran y yo formamos una relación, el continuo entrenando hasta llegar a ser jefe de concilio, sin embargo cuando teníamos 17 años y fuimos a Hong Kong de vacaciones, en ese momento tuvimos un problema con una hechicera de allá llamada Kia, que buscaba vengarse de Shaoran porque él había condenado a su novio a la muerte por practicar magia negra, así que pensó que la mejor manera de vengarse era a través de mí – relataba Sakura con una mirada triste, porque a pesar de que ya había pasado no le gustaba recordar esa época – controlando a uno de los primos de Shaoran, de nombre Seiki, consiguió ponerme un hechizo que poco a poco me iba matando, Shaoran se dio cuenta y para protegerme empezó con los rituales necesarios para romperlo pero para romper ese hechizo en particular, se necesita mucha energía, aprovechándose de la debilidad de él, Kia le mando un desafio, si él no acudía me mataría y él…

- Shaoran y yo fuimos solos a la pelea – intervino Eriol al ver que la voz de Sakura se quebraba – él no quería arriesgar a nadie más y yo no lo iba a dejar solo por lo que nada más ibamos los dos, Kia era fuerte y no nos estaba yendo bien en la pelea, en un momento dado Sakura llego con los guardianes pero aún así no supuso mucha diferencia, en el momento final Kia trato de completar el hechizo para matar a Sakura, Shaoran todavía no la había librado completamente de él, y se encontraba muy débil por la pelea, aún así utilizo sus últimas fuerzas para romperlo y que a Sakura no le pasará nada, desafortunadamente para lograr tal hazaña, utilizo toda su energía vital muriendo en la batalla.

- ¿Qué? Eso es imposible, si mi papá hubiera muerto, ni Hien ni yo estaríamos aquí, ¡no existiríamos!

- Shaoran murió esa noche – continuo Sakura con una voz triste mirando por la ventana – yo conseguí vencer a Kia por un hechizo de Eriol pero no me ayudo en nada, saber que Shaoran había muerto por salvarme, hizo que yo también muriera por dentro, a partir de ahí y por tres años, estuve en una especie de trance, apenas comía y dormía, no sonreía, lo único que me importaba era hacerme más fuerte, como una especie de tributo a su memoria. Ya en la universidad me gane una beca para estudiar en Francia, ahí hay un parque nacional donde se conjugan energías mágicas muy fuertes, es un sitio que los hechiceros franceses usan para entrenar en ocasiones, yo fui a ahí con unos compañeros de escuela, era tanta mi desesperación y mi tristeza en ese momento que expulse toda mi magia pidiendo un único deseo, que Shaoran estuviera conmigo. Yo estuve inconsciente por algunos días después de eso, cuando desperté estaba en la cabaña de entrenamientos del parque con un hombre extraño que portaba una máscara me había estado cuidando, no recordaba su nombre ni sabía donde estábamos, solo sabía que tenía que cuidarme. Esa noche empezamos a discutir por quien dormiría en la cama, él había estado durmiendo incómodo en una silla y a mí me pareció que se merecía dormir en la cama, el único acuerdo que alcanzamos es que el dormiría en la cama la mitad de la noche y yo la otra mitad, pero cuando estaba dormido, sin saber porque me sentí muy atraída hacia él, me recordaba mucho a Shaoran así que sin pensarlo muy bien termine dándole un beso, eso activo a Esperanza que estaba dentro suyo, ella me explico que era el vínculo entre nosotros dos y tomando toda mi magia, había logrado revivir a Shaoran – volteando a ver a todos – es por eso que Minako dijo aquello, Shaoran es el que camino con los vivos por segunda vez, porque él ya había muerto y yo lo reviví.

- ¡Pero eso es imposible! Perdón tía, pero eso es algo que nunca se ha podido hacer, no puedes andar reviviendo personas como si nada.

- La verdad es que ni yo sé como lo hice, Marcus, y sí sé que lo que hice es considerado como imposible, pero lo único que sé, es que eso fue un milagro y no paro de dar gracias cada día por ello.

- Además no es como si Sakura pudiera ir reviviendo a las personas, eso es algo que solo podía hacer con Shaoran y no estoy seguro de que pudiera repetirlo si fuera necesario – aporto el mago inglés.

- Yo… yo no lo puedo creer – exclamo Nadeshiko asombrada, al igual que todos sus primos con excepción de su hermano - ¿tú no estas sorprendido hermano?

- No, yo ya sabía estas cosas, mamá y papá ya me lo habían dicho.

- ¿En serio? – exclamó bajando la vista y sintiéndose muy herida al pensar que no confiaban en ella.

(Sentándose a su lado y abrazándola) – No es porque no confiemos en ti Nadeshiko, verás yo escribí un diario que iba desde mis aventuras de niña como card captor como toda mi adolescencia, el último capitulo es sobre el día de mi boda, Hien lo leyó cuando cumplió los 16 años, contigo iba a ser igual, cuando llegaras a la edad correcta te íbamos a decir todo.

- ¿De verdad? – Limpiándose las lágrimas con su mano - ¿por qué no enterarme al mismo tiempo que Hien?

- Porque tú todavía no estabas preparada emocional ni psicológicamente para esa información, por eso habíamos decidido decirte cuando crecieras.

- Esta bien – sonriéndole a su madre - ¿aún así puedo leer el diario cuando cumpla 16?

- Claro que sí.

- Bueno ya que esta claro eso, en la mesa hay un medallón mágico para cada uno de ustedes, Sakura y yo los hicimos, deben portarlo en todo momento y lo que es más importante traten de no ir solos a ninguna parte, los medallones son fuertes pero tampoco resistirán mucho, en caso de un ataque, busquen apoyo inmediatamente ¿queda claro?

- Sí.

- Bueno porque no salen al jardín a pensar un poco las cosas, es mucha información la que tienen que digerir – sugirió Tomoe.

Una vez que todos salieron y solo se quedaron los adultos y los guardianes, empezaron a comentar la situación, la cual era más grave de lo que habían dejado ver a los jóvenes, más que nada porque los ataques poco a poco iban desgastando la fuerza de respuesta del Concilio además de que para ese entonces Shaoran ya debería haber regresado y por el momento nadie sabía nada de él,

- Por favor – juntando sus manos, viendo a través de la ventana a toda su familia reunida – por favor que mi esposo regrese con bien.

Notas de autor:

Hola, si ya se que es un mes despues pero este capitulo me costo mucho trabajo tuve que empezarlo por lo menos 5 veces hasta que me gusto el desarrollo de la pelea, no fue muy espectacular pero mas o menos estoy satisfecha. ¿Que opinan de Shingo? Muchos de ustedes lo querian matar, pero el pobre no tenia la culpa, lo estaban manipulando asi que espero que eso cambie su sed de venganza. este capitulo tiene mucha informacion y no avanza mucho pero era necesario que los chicos conoceran esa informacion para que mas a delante las cosas puedan avanzar.

Espero traer el siguiente capitulo este mismo mes, no dare fechas para no ilusionar a nadie pero me esforzare chau!


	12. Capitulo bonus 2: excursión de invierno

CAPITULO BONUS 2: EXCURSIÓN DE INVIERNO

Después de todas las cosas pasadas en el festival, a todos nos costo recuperarnos, no solo tuvimos que empezar con los entrenamientos grupales, los cuales han sido un desastre si somos honestos, si no acabamos agotados por los esfuerzos, acabamos lastimados por nuestros errores y eso es algo muy frustrante. Y para rematar no puedo quitarme de encima esta presión que siento, toda mi vida creí que era alguien normal… bueno lo normal que puedo ser considerando que tengo magia pero ahora resulta que yo, Mattew Hiraguizawa ¡soy hijo de la reencarnación de Clow! Si ya sé que mi papá dice que no tiene importancia pero él tampoco es la persona más imparcial para juzgar eso. Pero a fin de cuentas parecer ser que mi suerte esta mejorando, con las vacaciones de invierno, viene la excursión de invierno, esta vez vamos a ir a las montañas a esquiar, estuvimos a punto de no ir por el riesgo de un ataque, pero afortunadamente los ruegos de Kamui, Mildred, Nadeshiko y yo logramos que nos dieran permiso de asistir, eso sí con la promesa de estar juntos y no quitarnos los amuletos.

Camino a la montaña, 13:30 horas

- No es justo, nos estamos perdiendo la diversión – exclamó Kamui fastidiado, pues ya llevaban una hora detenidos a un lado del camino.

- No exageres Kamui, la montaña no se va a ir – le contesto una oji verde.

- Nadeshiko tiene razón, además piensa en los chicos que vienen en el camión que se descompuso, ellos lo están pasando peor.

- Además hermano, todavía tendremos otro par de días antes del regreso.

- Oye Mattew – comenzando a susurrar - ¿no conoces algún hechizo para arreglar el autobús y que nos podamos ir?

- Claro que no, y aunque lo conociera no podría hacerlo con tantas personas alrededor.

- Lástima – sentándose de nuevo y mirando por la ventana.

Después de otra hora de espera, por fin pudieron volver a ponerse en marcha, llegando al refugio luego de un rato, para encontrarse otra desagradable sorpresa, por una confusión en la recepción no eran la única escuela que estaba de visita, por lo que habría que repartir los dormitorios de manera igual entre ambas escuelas, dando como resultado que muchos varones tengan que dormir en colchonetas en el suelo.

- Esto es muy injusto ¿por qué tengo que dormir en el suelo?

- Vamos Kamui, no eres el único, así que no hagas un escándalo.

- Mildred, que Mattew no haga un escándalo, no significa que no piense como yo, ¿no es cierto hermano?

- A mí no me importa tanto, además prefiero hacerlo yo a obligar a Mildred o Nadeshiko a hacerlo.

- No es justo – murmuraba Kamui enojado, sin poder rebatir eso.

Al día siguiente.

Después de un buen desayuno todo el mundo estaba listo para ir a esquiar, afortunadamente nosotros ya sabíamos esquiar, por lo que pudimos escapar del profesor e ir directamente a la montaña.

- ¡Esto es lo que quería! ¡Sí! – gritaba Kamui feliz al bajar por la montaña a toda velocidad, sorprendiendo a todos por su velocidad y destreza.

- ¡Kamui no tan rápido! – un poco más atrás con igual destreza pero a menor velocidad lo venían siguiendo Mattew, Mildred y Nadeshiko, repitiendo lo mismo varias veces, explorando las pistas de la montaña.

Refugio, 20:30 horas

- Estoy agotada – sentándose con una taza de chocolate caliente.

- Es normal, estuvimos esquiando todo el día.

- ¿Pero saben que es lo que falta? – Pregunto Kamui entusiasmado - ¡falta una historia de terror!

- ¿Pero te sabes alguna? – pregunto uno de sus compañeros.

- Pues… no.

(Suspirando) - ¿Cómo puedes proponer eso si no te sabes ninguna?

(Poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza) - Bueno confiaba en que alguno supiera una historia ¿tú no sabes alguna hermano? – volteando a ver a Mattew.

- Bueno, sé una pero no considero que de mucho miedo.

- No importa, cuéntala.

- Pero…

- Anda por favor.

(Resignado) – Está bien. En las montañas cubiertas de nieve, el clima suele ser demasiado raro, de repente puede estar despejado, pero también puede ser nublado y después de eso un viento frío comienza a soplar, la nieve comienza a caer, cada vez más y más, hasta que se convierte en una terrible tormenta, en ese momento aparece la mujer de las nieves, esa mujer crea avalanchas de nieve, las personas que llegan a conocerla son congeladas hasta morir pero hay algunas personas, personas especiales, a las cuales la mujer de las nieves no congela, sino que les canta una dulce canción, haciendo que esas personas las sigan hasta lo más profundo de las montañas y es ahí que por medio de un beso helado les va robando poco a poco la vida, para seguir siendo hermosa e inmortal, sin que ellos hagan algo para evitarlo.

- Guao, que historia Mattew.

- Bueno, es algo que leí así que no puedo tomar el crédito.

- Pero recordar esa historia es algo asombroso, así que no deberías ser tan modesto.

- Si tú lo dices prima, pero creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir para poder disfrutar el día de mañana.

Ya una vez estando en nuestras habitaciones me quede pensando en la historia que les conté a todos, ¿será cierto que la mujer de las nieves es mala? Bueno eso considerando que si exista, pero de todas maneras me gustaría conocerla, apuesto que debe ser una mujer muy hermosa… - eran sus últimos pensamientos antes de quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente aprovechando que era el último día nuevamente todos salieron a esquiar, impresionando a todos sus compañeros de nuevo, hasta que comenzó a nevar.

- Oigan esta empezando a nevar ¿volvemos al refugio? – pregunto Nadeshiko mientras volteaba a ver al cielo.

- Yo creo que será lo mejor – contestó su prima – pero Mattew todavía no baja por la pista ¿lo esperamos?

- Mi hermano no ha de tardar mejor lo esperamos en el refugio.

Dos horas después los tres estaban muy preocupados, la suave nevada de hace un rato había desaparecido para dar paso a una feroz tormenta, haciendo que aquel que estuviera fuera del refugio estuviera en riesgo de congelarse; y lo que era peor, a pesar de haber buscado por todas partes no conseguían encontrar a Mattew, comenzando a pensar que seguía afuera en la tormenta.

(Reuniéndose con sus primos) – Ya busque en todos lados y no consigo encontrar a Mattew.

- Yo ya le pregunte a varios chicos y nadie lo ha visto.

- Lo que es peor, creo que él no bajo de la montaña.

- Entonces tenemos que ir a buscarlo afuera.

- Tenemos que salir deprisa y sin que nos vean – tratando de que nadie los viera salir, casi consiguiéndolo, para que al último minuto fueran vistos por uno de los profesores.

- ¡Hey ustedes! ¿A dónde creen que van?

- ¡Rápido tenemos que irnos! – comenzando a correr.

- ¡Déjenmelo a mí! ¡Libérate! – transformando su dije en su báculo, comenzando a hacer movimientos con él – "ligero como una hoja queremos volar, que el viento del norte nos logre empujar" – logrando hacer que los tres comenzarán a volar, justo a tiempo antes de que el profesor logrará verlos.

- ¡Kamui no logro ver nada! – volando muy lentamente a través de la tormenta, para ir subiendo sobre la montaña.

- ¡El viento es muy fuerte y nos empuja en dirección contraria, hago lo que puedo!

- ¡La presencia de Mattew esta en dirección a la cima, tenemos que seguir avanzando!

- ¿Escuchan eso? – Pregunto Mildred – suena como una canción.

- ¡Quién puede estar cantando en esta tormenta? – y es que como Mildred había dicho, a pesar del ruido del viento, se podía escuchar una suave canción de fondo, una canción que sin palabras, transmitía cierta sensación de tranquilidad.

- ¡Miren! – Señalando a dos figuras - ¡ahí esta mi hermano!

- ¡Quién es esa mujer? – Y es que Mattew no estaba solo, seguía a una hermosa mujer vestida completamente de blanco, con una cabello largo de un azul muy claro, casi llegando al blanco, que entonaba la canción que habían estado escuchando.

- ¡Mattew! ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Tenemos que volver al refugio! – Acercándose a su hermano y tratando de que reaccionará - ¡es inútil, no me escucha!

(Acercándose a ellos) – Sé que parece una tontería pero esa mujer encaja con la descripción de la mujer de las nieves.

- ¡Tienes razón! ¿Eso quiere decir que se lo lleva para besarlo? – a la pregunta de Nadeshiko, los tres voltearon a ver a la mujer, que sin darle importancia a su presencia seguía cantando, guiando a Mattew más y más profundo en la montaña.

- ¡No podemos permitir que esa mujer mate a mi hermano! – Volando para colocarse frente a la mujer y comenzando a realizar movimientos con su báculo - ¡libera a mi hermano o te atacare!...A la una… más vale que lo liberes… a las dos… no estoy bromeando… a las… de verdad voy a atacarte… no digas que no te lo advertí… a las tres ¡cuchillas de viento! – Moviendo su báculo de tal manera que creara rápidas ráfagas de viento tan filosas como cuchillas, las cuales a pesar de dar en el blanco, no lograron hacerle daño, provocando solamente que se detuviera y que por primera vez volteara a mirarlos.

- ¿Cómo se atreven a interferir? – hablando con una voz dulce y melodiosa y aún así terriblemente fría – les enseñaré a respetarme, Mattew atácalos.

- ¡Libérate! – Sacando su báculo y volteando a ver a sus primas y su hermano sin ninguna expresión - ¡látigo de fuego! ¡Flecha ardiente! ¡Fuego mortal!

- ¡Cuidado! – A pesar de no querer dañar a Mattew a los tres no les quedote otra que liberar sus armas (en el caso de Mildred y Nadeshiko) para empezar a defenderse.

- ¡Anillos de viento! – tratando de crear ráfagas de aire que capturarán a su hermano sin lastimarlo, pero la intervención de la mujer de las nieves no solo protegió a Mattew del ataque sino que provoco la caída de Kamui y por ende la caída de las chicas.

(Levantándose rápidamente) - ¡Dios del rayo ve! ¡Tenemos que atacar a Mattew no nos queda otra opción!

- ¡Dragón marino! Nadeshiko tiene razón, para salvarlo primero tenemos que derrotarlo.

- Pero es mi hermano y… - Kamui no pudo completar su frase al recibir uno de los ataques de Mattew cayendo pesadamente al piso.

- ¡Kamui! ¡Como pudiste Mattew! "Que la luz del cielo alumbre a todos y guíe mi ataque ¡espadas luminosas!" – formando varios rayos de luz, dirigiéndolos a Mattew y a la mujer de las nieves, sin lograr acertarle a alguno de los dos.

- Kamui despierta – volteándolo boca arriba - ¿estas bien? ¿Estas herido?

- Nadeshiko… solo mareado – tratando de levantarse y viendo como Mildred peleaba con Mattew – tenemos que ayudar a mi hermano.

- En estos momentos, tu hermano es el que menos peligro corre, nos están apaleando.

- Pero es mi hermano.

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero si no lo atacamos y derrotamos a esa mujer, ellos nos van a lastimar y ella se llevará a Mattew así que concéntrate.

- Tienes razón (logrando levantarse) es hora de salvar a mi hermano – comenzando a volar y atacando a la mujer de las nieves.

- ¡Kamui espera! – Recibiendo un ataque de Mattew al estar distraída.

- ¡Nadeshiko! ¡Furia helada! – Aprovechando para correr hacia su prisa comenzando a revisarla – despierta por favor ¡Kamui ayúdame!

- ¡Ahora no! – sin dejar de atacar a la mujer, observando como los ataques no parecían afectarle.

- ¡Kamui tus ataques no están dando resultado! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

- ¡Puedo hacerlo!

- ¡Kamui! ¡Aah! – Y es que por estar hablando con Kamui, Mattew aprovecho para atacarla, logrando noquearla.

- ¡No, no, no! ¡Mattew que hiciste! ¡Torbellino! – A pesar de las intenciones de Kamui, su desesperación sumado a su cansancio hacía que sus ataques empezaran a ser menos poderosos y más imprecisos.

- Este es el fin mocoso, ¡Mattew termínalo!

- ¡No! ¡Golpe de estrellas! – Sin que nadie se percatará Nadeshiko había conseguido ponerse de pie, conjurando un ataque consistente en pequeñas agujas de luz, atacándolos a ambos.

- Nadeshiko, Kamui… - Mildred también iba recobrándose, viendo como a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus primos iban a perder - ¿por qué no le afectan nuestros ataques? (Mirando a la mujer fijamente) más pareciera que los ataques la atraviesan pero…no siento su presencia, no tiene ninguna… pero si hay una presencia, solo que no viene de ella, viene de… ¡de ahí "Presente en todos, escucha mis palabras, ven en mi ayuda, ataca a quienes me lastiman, ¡Agua! – Creando de la nieve varios chorros de agua pero no para atacar a Mattew o a la mujer de las nieves sino atacando a una presencia que se encontraba escondida entre los árboles, viendo como un hombre escapa herido, al no esperarse el ataque, logrando que la mujer desapareciera y la tormenta comenzara a disminuir.

- ¡Hermano! – Corriendo hacia él ya que había caído desmayado - ¡hermano respóndeme por favor!

- Ah Kamui… ¿qué… qué paso?

- Mattew ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

- Yo… había alguien atrás de mí… era muy rápido… no me pude defender… sentí un golpe y todo se volvió negro…

- ¿Y tu talismán?

- Me lo quite un momento y fue ahí cuando me atacaron.

- ¡Mattew se supone que no debes quitártelo!

- ¡Ya lo sé! Fue solo un momento no pensé que pasara algo.

- Nuestros padres van a matarnos.

- Primero tenemos que volver al refugio, después nos preocuparemos de eso – viendo a sus primos y a sí mismo – eh… ¿alguien sabe un hechizo para arreglar nuestra ropa?

- Yo me encargo – respondió Mildred, logrando arreglar su ropa en cuestión de minutos, para que no pareciera que habían estado peleando, mientras que Kamui con mucho esfuerzo logro llevarlos volando cerca del refugio, teniendo que caminar los últimos metros, tanto por cansancio como para que nadie sospechará y con justa razón ya que los maestros encargados, habían estado buscándolos cuando empezó a disminuir la tormenta.

- ¿Qué estaban pensando? ¡Podrían haber muerto congelados!

(Adelantándose un paso) - Perdón profesor fue mi culpa, no regresé al refugio cuando empeoro la tormenta, mis primas y mi hermano solo fueron a buscarme.

- Mattew Hiraguizawa que no te quepa duda de que tus padres serán informados de esto y en cuanto ustedes, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones debieron avisarnos a nosotros no solo salir a buscarlo.

- Lo sentimos profesor.

A pesar del enfado de los profesores, dados las condiciones de los cuatro, solo se aseguraron de que estuvieran bien y los mandaron a descansar, preparándose para regresar a casa.

Al día siguiente

- Estoy seguro de que nuestros padres nos castigarán.

- Lo más seguro es que no podamos salir.

- Casi podría jurar que yo llevaré la peor parte por haberme quitado el talismán.

- Y por cierto ¿ya te lo volviste a poner?

- Si Mildred, lo recogí del suelo de nuestra habitación.

- ¿Saben qué es lo peor? Que el esfuerzo que hemos puesto en los entrenamientos no sirve de nada.

- ¿A qué te refieres Nadeshiko?

- Piénsalo Kamui, Nadeshiko tiene razón, se supone que estamos entrenando para combinar nuestros poderes y pelear juntos, pero ayer lo que hicimos es atacar cada uno por nuestro lado.

- Es verdad, cuando tú me gritaste para cambiar de oponente yo te ignoré, perdón por eso Mildred.

- Esta bien Kamui, no fuiste solo tú también nosotras fuimos encapaces de hacerlo.

- Eso es todo, estaremos castigados hasta la universidad.

- Saben que es lo triste, que con todo esto si me hubiera gustado ver a la verdadera mujer de las nieves – volteando hacia la ventana para ver el paisaje nevado, observando atónito como entre la nieve había una mujer con cabello blanco ondulado, con ropa blanca con adornos de oro y una piel blanca como la nieve que la rodeaba, sonriéndole y diciéndole adiós con la mano.

Notas de autor:

Bueno tal como prometía antes de que se acabará el mes de abril aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, un poco pequeño pero fui divertido hacer un capitulo sobre las vacaciones de invierno, ¿por qué será que estos chicos nunca tienen unas vacaciones normales? Ja, ja, bueno en fin el próximo mes, volveré con un nuevo capitulo (si ya cuento falta para mayo pero en fin), ahora sí para quien preguntaba el regreso de Shaoran será muy pronto, aunque sé que cuando lo lean muchos no estarán contentos en la forma en que regreso.

Espero sus comentarios, nos vemos.


End file.
